You Should Come With a Warning
by panicattackkisses
Summary: My very first AU story! Set in College where Stiles and Lydia meet for the first time, but don't exactly fall for each other straight away. An 'I love to hate you' relationship with buckets of sexual tension
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My brand new AU story, based in college and centered around the pack and Lydia/Stiles in a love to hate relationship. It's a tad different from Special Friends and it's my first time ever writing an AU. so please let me know what you think! Also, I'm now on wattpad and twitter. Find me under Panicattackkisses and PAKFiction!_

 _"My parents warned me_  
 _about the drugs in the street,_  
 _but never ones with golden_  
 _eyes, a smirk and a heartbeat''._

Lydia Martin groaned out loud, slamming her textbook shut before throwing it off of her small bed altogether. It hit the floor with a dull thump, mimicking the sound her head made as she dropped it onto her pillow.

It was almost one in the morning on Friday night. In the college dorms of Princeton, that meant several parties, freshmen thinking they were DJ's and disturbing sounds that Lydia didn't care to think about.

Her room was still bare, her belongings in boxes and suitcases piled at the bottom of her bed. She had barely had time to pull out her favourite pillow before making her bed, inspecting the thin mattress with wary eyes.

It had turned eleven when she flopped down with a nutrition bar and a textbook for her Ancient Languages class that started on Monday. The thin, white walls did nothing to diffuse the noises that came from every side of her, even above and below.

The girl sighed again as someone ran down the hall outside her room, yelling at someone for stealing their keg.  
She glanced over with sad eyes at the currently vacant bed to her right. Allison Argent, her best friend and soon to be roommate wasn't due to arrive until tomorrow evening. Her father had decided to take her on an impromptu road trip before her freshman year started. The two of them travelling from Beacon Hills, California and across the states until they reached New Jersey.

Lydia had received countless picture messages of her best friend; her arms spread wide in front of the grand canyon and grinning at the camera in crowds of Times Square.

The strawberry blonde was ridiculously jealous. Her mother hadn't even batted an eyelid as her only daughter packed up her life and moved across the country. Natalie Martin had become invested in her country club membership after her estranged husband had left her. Now, Lydia's mother prowled the golfing greens in search of a man half her age and biceps bigger than Lydia's IQ.

With Allison still gallivanting somewhere near Long Island, Lydia was alone in an unknown state. She had Danny, of course, the third member of their concrete friendship. He had squeezed between the two girls during History class in their sophomore year in High School. The boy had grinned charmingly, and then demanded to know if Lydia's strawberry blonde locks were her natural colour.

Since then, the three of them did everything together.

But unfortunately, her favourite guy was half way across campus in another student hall. According to his earlier text messages, it was too quiet for him and nothing interested happened. Lydia had scoffed at his complaints, wondering if they should swap rooms.

Co-Ed living was not everyone's cup of tea. Another bang from the room next door made Lydia startle, yells and curses floating to her not so peaceful new home.

She let out a low moan before throwing her long legs to the floor. The threadbare carpet doing nothing to cushion her footsteps as she marched to her open suitcase. Rummaging through it, grabbed her toiletry bag, chucking it onto her bed and frowning when it bounced off and landed on the floor. The girl grabbed a pair of cotton shorts from the top of her clothing pile, wriggling her hips as she pulled them up her legs. She chose to ignore the fact that her "Vote for Pedro" shirt fell to the tops of her thighs anyway.

Struggling with her long curls, she swore under her breath, trying in vain to cram the messy waves into a bun that sat high on her head.

Face void of make up, she picked up her bag and opened the door with eyes squeezed shut. She half expected to find the hallway on fire and people swinging from the lampshades.

She noted with surprise that the long corridor was empty, if not a little cold. The noises only coming from behind the closed doors that lined the passageway. Looking down at her mismatched socks, she grimaced - but after a quick glance behind her shoulder to mammoth pile of clothes in her suitcase - she ventured outside.

Different songs and beats swan from behind the closed doors, mixing together to create a noise that Lydia wasn't accustomed to. She wasn't a party animal - and she was sure that even if Danny and Allison were with her tonight, she would still whine about the crowds of strangers as they tried to drag her from her books.

When a door handle rattled behind her, Lydia yelped and did a little run on the tips of her toes. Disappearing round the corner, she tried to avoid running into anyone as her hair bounced on the top of her head. Stray waves fell into her eyes that she grunted at, tucking them behind her ear only for them to fall back to her cheeks.

As the doors to the rooms finally spread out, Lydia relaxed a little, her hands loosening their grip on her bag as she followed the signs to the bathroom facilities.

Because what normal college freshman took a shower at one am on a Friday night? She was hoping only her.

Peace, quiet and hot running water was what she needed to soothe her tense muscles and clear her head. If she was back home, Allison and Danny would be sitting next to her in the twenty four hour diner, sharing a monster sundae.

'Allison better get her ass here quick', the girl thought, pushing open the large oak door that said 'female'.

Steam and heat enveloped her, the tiles warming her toes in a way that made her feel instantly better. The lights were dimmer than out in the hall and Lydia sighed. A small smile tugged at her lips for the first time since she arrived yesterday.

She navigated the large room easily, finding a bench in the middle of it that she set her bag down on. Shower cubicles lined the walls, each one gloriously empty. It wasn't until the girl reached for the hem of her shirt that she realised she hadn't picked up a towel.

"Shit'', she muttered, turning around to exit through the door, wondering if she would catch a break tonight. The chances of not meeting any one in the long corridor during a second trip seemed slim. The girl was too busy rubbing her eye to notice the body in front of her. Extremely preoccupied with fixing her goddamn contact lenses, Lydia walked straight into that person. Her hands flew up to catch herself as she yelped at the contact.

"Jesus fuck!''

Her hands found their grip on a hard chest. A wet, naked chest - that belonged to a tall boy who was peering down at her with raised eyebrows.

"You've got some mouth on you'', he commented with amusement. His eyes sparkled as he held onto her forearms, stopping her from falling backwards onto the hard floor.

Lydia started up at the stranger in complete horror, her hands still flat against his chest. Her gaze travelled from the white towel wrapped around his waist up to his broad shoulders which were still glistening with water. His hair was a damp mess, almost black in contrast to his slightly tanned skin. Moles dotted his cheeks in a way that Lydia found shamefully adorable.

The constellation of freckles continued down his body and she would have seen that if she had cared to look - but she became mesmerized by this boy's eyes.

God - his eyes - were framed with longest, thickest lashes she had ever seen on a male. They fanned across chocolate eyes that hide golden caramel specks in them. The shone playfully, even in the dim light, and they were currently running across her body.

She jumped backwards, her hands leaving his skin as his own pair dropped from her arms. She flushed furiously, the steam from the warm water still swirling in the air as watched the boy grin wolfishly at her.

"Isn't this the girl's bathroom?'' Lydia managed to squeak.

The girl cursed herself out in her head, only growing more pink as her voice came out too high pitched and nervous sounding. The stranger took a step forward and the towel that hung dangerously low on his waist did nothing to hide the muscles that tightened with each movement.

Lydia felt dangerously close to passing out. Perspiration and heat clung to her skin, leaving a soft sheen to it and making her stray curls cling to her neck.

The boy chuckled at the small girl in front of him, watching how she grew more pink as the situation prolonged. She was hot, he thought. Definitely smaller than any other girls he had dated, but her long legs went on for days, disappearing beneath a shirt that was far too large for her.

Was she wearing anything underneath that?

His eyes raked over her, taking in her own wide eyes and stupidly long eyelashes. She didn't look like she was wearing make up. He took a step forward, noting how she took a quick step back at his advance.

The boy paused, raising his hands slightly in a gesture that he hoped conveyed that he wasn't here to scare her. The girl bit down on her full bottom lip, a feature that along with her flaming hair, he hadn't been able to stop staring at. Yeah, she was definitely gorgeous.

"Indeed it is'', he gave her what he hoped was his most charming smile, "Sorry that I scared you but -''

"What the hell are you doing in here then?!'' Lydia pulled herself up to her full height of five foot three, holding out her hands in a silent question as she stared at the boy. Her green eyes were wide and waiting impatiently for his response.

The boy's lips fell into an 'O' shape, his eyebrows raised as the once timid girl in front of him turned into a little ball of fury. He crossed his arms over his chest, letting a smirk fall onto his lips as he caught her gaze flicking to the muscles that twisted over his forearms and shoulders.

Lydia blushed when she realised the boy had caught her checking him out. His lips lifted into a lazy one sided smirk that she instantly hated.

"Well?'' She demanded.

Lydia watched the boy grin, walking around her to pick up a pile of clothes that she hadn't seen when she arrived. Her eyes narrowed as she followed his movements, keeping a wide distance from him. He stayed silent until he was only a foot away from her and Lydia had to hold in the gasp she wanted to release.

He was taller than she thought, her head only meeting his shoulders.

He gazed down at her in amusement, his eyes flashing dangerously as they met her own, his pouty lips parted and he then said the last words she expected to hear.

"I had a date'', he flashed white teeth at her, suddenly resembling the big, bad wolf that her Grandmother warned her about as a child.

"A date?'', Lydia sputtered, "You had a date, in the girl's bathroom?''

The boy sighed dramatically, his gaze dropping to the floor where he eyed her mismatched socks with quirked lips.

"Cute'', he told her with a wink.

Lydia blushed harder, if that were possible. This boy was infuriating, he was too confident, too close and still far too undressed. Her toes curled under his inspection.

He brushed past her again, this time letting his arm graze her own and making her flinch. He let himself drop to the bench, throwing a towel over his head as he rubbed furiously, drying off in a way that Lydia thought resembled a dog.

"You haven't answered me'', she told him, her voice deadpanned and tired. She just wanted a shower, was he leaving soon?

The boy laughed a deep, full chuckle from under the towel and when he emerged his hair looked softer and fluffy, standing on end and making him look younger. His eyes turned golden when he looked up at her.

"Well, I was supposed to have a date but she got side tracked at the library -'', he began to explain, as if this conversation was a normal occurrence for him. Lydia was beginning to think it possibly was.

"A date in the girl's bathroom, yes?'' Lydia cut in with raised eyebrows, her skin still too warm. She was dying to peel her clothes off and step under the jets of water, the day had been long and the night was seeming to drag on further. But she couldn't bring herself to walk away from this boy.

"I guess you could call it more of a two hour bathing session than a date'', he did that stupid, half smirk with his lips again and Lydia groaned in disgust.

Well look at that, she could walk away. The girl grabbed her bag with disgust on her features and moved towards the door, rolling her eyes as the stranger chuckled at her reaction. Before she could maneuver across the damp tiles and back into the corridor that she now deemed safer than the bathroom, he called out.

"Hey, what's your name?'' He yelled, laughter still in his voice. It made him sound less intimidating, his voice turned to honey.

Lydia spun round with one eyebrow arched, her arms crossing tightly across her chest. His gaze dropped there and she glared at him, becoming more agitated as he merely grinned at being caught.

"Why should I tell you my name?'' Her voice was haughty and she knew she was being a bitch. But Lydia was tired and this boy was clearly not a friend she intended to gain.

"Because, when I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me in the shower instead… I thought it would sound rude if I said, 'hey, freshman'…'' The boy stood up, his lean body becoming a distraction that Lydia loathed.

Her mouth fell into a 'O' shape, her jaw becoming slack before she picked it back up and stormed back into the centre of the room.

The stranger's eyes glinted and grin stretched across his face. He liked this girl, this little firecracker that clearly wasn't as shy as she first seemed. Her cheeks were an adorable shade of pink and he wondered how she would look spread out on his bed like that. Her underneath him with messy auburn hair and full, pouty lips parted and waiting for him.

He cleared his throat and dropped his hands in front of his crotch, hoping she wouldn't see the obvious arousal he was trying to hide under the flimsy towel.

"Are you shitting me?'' Lydia was near yelling now, her hair falling out in messy waves around her face as she moved with frantic hand movements. Her finger prodding this strange boy's shoulder angrily.

He had to bite down on his lips to keep from laughing.

"I did not spend four years of high school fighting for a class on feminism and women's rights to be accosted by a college frat boy in my OWN GENDER'S bathroom. I took down our principle at fifteen! Let me tell you now, I will fucking destroy anyone who thinks that because they have dick they can say and do what they want. I mean seriously, does that line usually work for you? Cause let me tell you right now -''

The boy grabbed the hand that was still poking at his chest angrily. He raised his eyebrows as her words fell short and she sucked in a breath. His lips tilted into a small smile that he quickly hid, her hands were tiny in his own, but by god his chest was sore.

"I was just kidding. Easy Kitten'', he flashed those dangerous looking teeth at her again, his warm eyes now softer and less teasing than before. "But that was impressive, I'll give you that''.

Lydia stammered, still blushing and not entirely trusting of his admission. He was still too close to her and holding her hand in his own. His palms were rough and it covered her own completely. Warmth radiated from his body, leaking into her own as the sweet smelling air from his body wash swirled around her.

"Kitten?!'' Lydia bit out, snatching her hand back from his warm hold. Who did this guy think he was?

He grinned despite the obvious annoyance and offense on her pretty features. Her emerald coloured eyes seemed darker than before, a sign of her rage. He liked it.

"I was going to go with tiger, but you're so small and adorable…''

"I am not adorable!'' Lydia was close to huffing and she had the undeniable urge to stamp her foot in protest - something she hadn't done since she was at least four.

The boy grinned smugly as the girl in front of him tried so hard to restrain herself from stomping her little foot. He saw it twitch and her lips were turned into a full on pout. He wanted to kiss it off of her.

Lydia watched as the boy's eyes met her own before dropping to her lips and back again. She couldn't help the way her breath stuttered. He bit his lip to contain his smile, it was as if he knew what he was doing to her, what he was making her feel.

This boy made her blood boil.

Completely done with the situation and this stranger, Lydia turned on her heel, grabbing her bag and fleeing the too warm room. She doubted she would ever return to that bathroom now. As she reached the door, she was already mentally planning the time it would take to walk to Danny's dorm and use his shower.

Lydia was pulled out of her thoughts by the boy who was still standing by the benches, his hands curling around his towel.

"I'm Stiles, by the way!''

He bid her farewell with a wink that went straight to the juncture at her thighs, making her feel weak. It was the warm room, the steam, the heat; she told herself.

As the door swung behind her and the cold air of the hall hit her with a sharp slap, she realised her mouth was still hanging open and the boy was heard chuckling inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Your words are razors,_  
 _but your lips are the_  
 _colour of roses''._

"Allison, I'm telling you he was the most infuriating person I've ever met in my **life**!''

Lydia was sitting cross legged on her bed, her quilt wrapped around her strawberry blonde head as she wailed at her friend.  
Allison was simply smirking at her, folding her clothes into neat piles and placing them into their shared wardrobe.

The brunette had arrived an hour ago, sunkissed and happy as she stepped out the car she had spent weeks in. She had stood at the curb, looking up at the tall, ivy covered building of Princeton. Her father had helped her to her dorm room with her luggage, smiling at his daughter's excitement as they counted the door numbers down the long, busy corridor.

Lydia had almost knocked Allison off of her feet as she opened the door with slight hesitation. Upon seeing her best friend, she had shrieked with happiness; pushing the suitcase out of the girl's hand and throwing herself at her. They had clung to each other, overwhelmed with excitement after missing each other for over a month.  
Chris Argent had smiled good naturedly, pushing past the squealing females as he set down the heavy boxes of his daughter's belongings. He had stayed for a little while, catching up with Lydia and asking her how her parents were.  
Before he left to start the long journey back to California, he hugged his little girl tightly, telling her to be good and do better. He ruffled Lydia's hair, making the two girls promise to always look out for each other.  
With a wave, he left and then, they were on their own.

"Lydia you literally spent fifteen minutes with this guy. And from the sounds of things, you spent the majority of your time staring at his abs'', Allison smothered a laugh when she seen her friend's mouth fall open. Lydia was wearing an expression of total indignation.

"I did not!"

Allison turned back to the pinboard above their shared desk. The long, white table stretched across one wall that provided enough room for both of their laptops, as well as plenty room to study. She stuck her favourite photo of the two of them in the middle, smiling back at their happy faces that had Beacon Hills lake behind them.  
Danny had taken it last summer and they both posed for the camera. Their tanned arms were wound around each other and the multi coloured bikini tops they wore clashed horribly.

The brunette grinned upon hearing Lydia scramble off of the bed and march across the room until she was standing beside her. Allison rolled her eyes at her friend, reached past her to grab more Polaroids that she arranged around the other pictures.  
Her school books were already stacked in neat piles beside Lydia's in their bookshelf. Lydia was truly glad she was sharing a dorm with Allison. Their little room already looked like home. With each half of it resembling the bedrooms that the girl's both knew so well from back in California, Lydia was becoming comfortable there.

"Lydia, you spent four minutes staring at me all glassy eyed as you described the way the water clung to his chest'', Allison let out a laugh as she spoke. Turning round, she grinned as Lydia turned pink and threw herself back onto her bed. The springs squeaked in protest and they only groaned further as Allison flopped down beside her.

Lydia huffed good naturedly before squirming over on the mattress, allowing her friend room to lie comfortably. Her back pressed against the cool wall and she shivered. She seemed to be constantly cold in this building. The lack of Californian sun wasn't doing her good.

"So, how was your trip? I need the bullet points from at least the last five days, you got cut off when you called on Monday'', Lydia pouted.

A wide smile spread across Allison's face a the mention of her mini holiday and Lydia sighed in relief, grateful that the conversation topic had changed.  
The brunette curled closer, her unpacking currently abandoned as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Well, remember that guy I told you about? The one I met in LA?'' The girl flushed pink, a sure sign of some interesting news to come.

Lydia raised her eyebrows at her friend's gleeful expression, turning onto her side to face her fully face her and hear the story. She blew one of Allison's brunette waves out of her face and nodded.

"So we bumped into each other at that cafe yeah? He was so cute and let me skip ahead of him in the queue. My dad was waiting for me in the car so I only managed to chat with him for a couple of minutes, but Lyd - oh my god - this boy's smile!'' Allison was gushing now, "It pretty much killed me''.

Lydia chuckled and nodded impatiently, already knowing this part of the story. Allison had sent her snapchat from the cafe, food in hand and the boy's retreating figure in the background as she posed wide eyed and grinning. She had drawn little red hearts over her eyes with shaking fingers, making Lydia laugh out loud in her kitchen.  
Her mother had frowned and told her spent too much time on her cell phone.

"Anyway, we moved on, travelled through LA and hit Arizona. Would you believe me if I told you we bumped into each other again?''

"Are you kidding me?'' Lydia lifted one side of her lips into a smile.

Allison shook her head excitedly, a huge smile still gracing her lips. She tucked her hair behind her ears and bit back a squeal as she recalled the memory. The childlike excitement on her face made Lydia want to hug her. The strawberry blonde was excited for her friend too, although she was the cynical when it came to love out of the two - it was adorable to see Ally so worked up.

"I was walking around the National Forest - I took loads of photos! I'll have to show you th- Ow!'' Allison frowned as Lydia gave her a quick slap on the arm, urging her to continue the story.

"God, sorry - okay. So, my dad was sitting at visitor centre, complaining about bugs, so I went off on my own. Literally twenty minutes later I see LA cafe guy sitting at the lake'', Allison sighed, staring at the ceiling, "I swear, we looked up at the same time''.

Lydia scoffed, rolling her friend out of her bed in protest. Allison giggled, letting herself be evacuated from Lydia's no romance zone. She tumbled gently to the floor, sitting there happily whilst she rested her chin on the edge of the mattress.

"We sat for hours, just talking and getting to know each other. His name is Scott and he's so sweet. He told me I had a cute nose''.

Lydia looked puzzled but didn't question the strange compliment. Instead, she laughed as Allison scrunched up her elfin features and grinned. She looked so happy, Lydia didn't dare burst her bubble.

"Want to hear the best part of the story?''

"Naturally'', Lydia flicked her long hair over her shoulder as she lay on her stomach, her head cradled in her hands as she waited with growing impatience.

When the brunette stayed silent and merely let her smile grow to a ridiculous size, Lydia thumped on the mattress and whined.

"Ally!'' She dragged out the last syllable of her friend's name for maximum effect.

Allison bounded from the floor and threw herself back onto Lydia's bed, ignoring the other girl's groan as she landed on her legs.

"He goes here!''

"What?'' Lydia's shocked reply was muffled, her lips pressed into the pillow as Allison tried not to squeal in her ear.

"He goes to this school! He's a sophomore, here! In Princeton!'' She added, just in case Lydia hadn't grasped her meaning yet.  
"It's like it's fate, I swear'', Allison fell back into the bed beside a skeptical Lydia.

"I'm sure it is babe'', Lydia kept her expression neutral and she patted the other girl's hand in a motherly fashion.

Allison sat up, leaning on her elbows to look at her friend. She raised her eyebrows and tried to look stern but failed completely when the smile she tried to hide kept erupting onto her lips.

"I'm surprised you're such a cynic about love and romance when you're in your current position…''

Lydia squirmed under the brunettes knowing gaze and she answered her statement with silence. Avoiding Allison's stare altogether, she rolled out of bed and let her feet hit the floor. Picking up the last of her shoes, she placed them in the open wardrobe. Her back faced her friend and she remained quiet until Allison got the hint.

"Right. Let's get Danny, I'm starving''.

Lydia let out a sigh of relief, dropping the shoes into the wardrobe and closing the door. Turning round, she shot her friend a grateful smile and grabbed a sweater to pair with her shorts.  
Allison smiled back, but with concern in her eyes, she opened the door and waited for Lydia to follow her out.

Quickly brushing out her long hair, Lydia grabbed her purse from her desk and quickly looked down at her cell. Seeing five flashing messages and two voicemails - all from the same person - she ignored it, shoving it into her drawer and walking out the door.

"So you're telling me you travelled across like, nine states, and met the same gorgeous guy in two of them?'' Danny speared his pasta with his fork, raising his eyebrows at Allison who simply beamed and nodded.

"And then if you're life isn't great enough, he tells you he attends the same school you were accepted to, four months before?''

Allison nodded excitedly again, her chocolate brown waves bouncing with the movement.

The boy looked across the table at Lydia as if to say, 'can you believe this shit?' Lydia simply shrugged with a half smile. She was toying with her bottle cap, watching spin it on the table top as she tried to avoid the majority of the conversation. She knew where this would lead to.

"So are you hanging out with him again?'' Danny prompted and wiggled his eyebrows.

Allison rolled her eyes as the boy laughed, popping a fry into his mouth. She was well aware what Danny meant when he 'hung out with someone'.

"We exchanged numbers and he told me to give him a call when I was settled - so yeah", she beamed, pink in the cheeks, "I guess I'll give him a call tonight''.  
Danny turned on the girl who was inspecting the lunch board menu behind him with great interest. The main cafe hall was large and surrounded by brick walls. Intricately carved mouldings trimmed the ceiling and huge, brass chandeliers hung from the arches above them. The long tables and bustling chatter of students clashed with the extravagant decor but Lydia liked the contrast.  
Princeton was pretty, she had decided.

"So, my Miss Lydia'', Danny crooned, "How's your love life holding up? Missing your man yet?''

Lydia cringed inside but placed a neutral expression on her face that she was well practiced at. She let her lips curls up and her green eyes shone fondly at her friend.

"I called him when I arrived, told him I was here'', she shrugged, "I've been too busy getting things sorted you know, haven't had time to call him again''.

Allison was picking at her burger as she listened to her friend speak. Deciding not to say anything, she shot Danny a warning glance that he chose to ignore.

"The long distance thing isn't working for you, is it babe?'' Danny stated bluntly, but his smile was sympathetic.

Lydia faltered and her lips couldn't grasp the words she wanted to say. Not the true words anyway.

"It'll be fine, I mean - it's great'', she waved her soda bottle around erratically, "It's not even been three days, right?''

"Honey, three days without knowing your every move? Jackson will be having an aneurysm - OW!''

Danny glared at Allison who was mouthing angry words at him, quick and fast. Lydia dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her temples.  
She was aware of her boyfriend's possessive tendencies, everyone was. Including her two best friends. Jackson Whitmore was Beacon Hills' star lacrosse player, the guy who drove a lamborghini to school and the same boy who chose Lydia to be his girlfriend three years ago.  
She remembered when he had asked her out on a date one Friday after school. She had been sixteen and had only managed to nod dumbly. He told her he would pick her up at seven; the rest was history.

Jackson was staying in California to attend Stanford on a lacrosse scholarship. He had urged her to apply there too, and she had. In fact, she'd been accepted. Lydia had been accepted to all the schools that she had applied to.  
When she decided that she wanted to go to Princeton, it was for many reasons. She didn't explain them all to her boyfriend though, some she kept silent, tucked away with her biggest fears and her quiet emotions. They had argued that night, one of many fights to come over the summer before term began.

Lydia had cried as Jackson pulled the car over four blocks from her home, demanding she got out. He had yelled at her, telling her she obviously didn't care about their relationship as much as he did.

She walked past her house, going straight to Allison's and using her spare key to slip through the door. When Allison let her curl into bed with her, the girl didn't even asked what had happened, what was said. And when Jackson called Lydia an hour later, she kept silent as she watched her friend pick up the phone and blurt out apologies and 'I love you's'.

The day that she left for the airport, Lydia's mom patted her on the shoulder, trying not to crease her dress as she hugged her only child goodbye. She left after that, waving as she looked down at her cell, promising to see her at thanksgiving.  
Jackson had exchanged an awkward goodbye with Danny, who then stood back with Lydia's luggage to let the two have some privacy.

 _Lydia hugged the boy, sniffling a little as she eyed the large plane outside the floor to ceiling windows. Suitcases were being loaded into the cargo hold and the tannoy overhead was calling their flight number._

 _"Call me when you land, okay? And when you get to your dorm?'' Jackson frowned down at her, not convinced she was listening to him._  
 _"Lydia?''_

 _"What? Yeah, of course. I'll call you when I land'', she smiled, but it was tired and it faltered quickly. Her boyfriend didn't notice._

 _"Call me everyday. And stay away from all those freshman parties, they're stupid'', he grimaced. His lip turned up into a sneer as he pulled at the neckline of her t-shirt, tugging it higher._

 _Lydia could hear Danny tutting behind them. She had nodded before she stopped, placing a hand on Jackson's arm. She softened her eyes as she met his gaze, smiling hopefully at the boy._

 _"Jackson, you know I can't call you everyday - I'll have classes and homework and-''_

 _"But you can check in every night, Lydia'', he frowned as if she had said the wrong thing. Had she?_

 _"Well, I shouldn't have to 'check in'. We'll have nothing left to talk about if we speak every day'', she laughed a little, the sound not reaching her eyes. Jackson didn't crack a smile._  
 _"I'll need a chance to meet new people, experience new things…''_

 _"You mean meet new guys?'' Jackson raised an eyebrow, his lips drawn tightly._

 _"God, Jackson, no!'', Lydia sighed in exasperation, "How many times do I have to tell you?''_

 _"I knew you should have came to Stanford with me'', he complained. The boy wrenched his arm away from Lydia's soft hold. She winced at the sharp action._

 _"Jackson…''_

 _"Why are you even leaving now anyway? Classes don't start for another three days, are you that desperate to get rid of me?''_

 _Lydia had closed her eyes and counted to three at that point. When she opened them, she plastered a bright and easy smile on her lips._  
 _"Jackson, it's a seven hour flight, I'm moving across the country - it's a big deal! I want to get settled, know where my classes are before I have to find them on the first day and-''_

 _Jackson had only rolled his eyes at her, stepping backwards with his hands shoved into pockets._

 _"Your flight's boarding'', his eyes were cold and when he walked away he threw his last words over his shoulder, "Call me tonight''._

 _She was silent that entire journey, pretending to sleep as she lay her head on Danny's shoulder and tried not to tear up as she stroked her hand soothingly._

"He's not **that** bad", Lydia tried to joke, her voice sounding weaker than she wanted it to.

Danny only shrugged, dropping the conversation topic as Allison eyed him warningly. The girl halved the cupcake she'd bought, sliding the bright pink icing towards Lydia with a smile.  
She accepted it with a grin, knowing that Ally was trying to make her feel better. She loved that girl so -

"Have you told Danny about the half naked guy you flirted with in the bathroom yet?"

Lydia was going to kill her. She glared at the brunette, sighing as she saw Danny out of her peripheral vision. He had straightened up in his chair with wide eyes and pursed lips. He leant forward, waiting for the gossip.

"It's not what it sounds like", Lydia ground out, she stared at Allison with contempt and the girl simply grinned in return, licking the icing from the cupcake with more enthusiasm than necessary.

Lydia turned to Danny with a placating smile, hoping to calm him down from the bomb that Allison had just dropped.

"Danny, she's exaggerating".

Allison shook her head and laughed at Lydia's expression. She was not happy.  
She tugged on Danny's shirt sleeve, gaining his attention as they both leaned over the table. Allison whispered dramatically, recalling Lydia's story and fanning her cheeks with her hand.  
Danny lapped it up.

"So he was only in a towel and Lydia practically jumped into his arms -"

"We only bumped into each other, for fu -"

"And then they start arguing right, all passionate and up in each other's faces, grinding all over the place and shit-"

"No we _fucking_ didn't-"

Danny was howling by this point, shaking his head in a completely insincere apology as Lydia stared at them both with a deadpan expression. She quickly realised it would be easier for her to wait on them finishing.

She scanned the room and attempted to ignore the way Allison described the strangers glistening body and perfectly messy hair. This was starting to sound like a bad romance novel.  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes when she tried to tell their friend that Lydia almost dragged him into a shower stall.  
Unlikely, she thought.

It was when Danny was grinning from ear to ear and Allison was miming out God knows what, that Lydia saw him.  
She froze and grabbed Allison's arm, stopping her in her movements. A boy with familiar dark hair crossed the hall, weaving in between tables with long, graceful strides. He was as tall as Lydia remembered and his lean muscles could just be seen underneath his white t shirt.

"Lydia, you're bright red and you look like you're about to die", Danny stage whispered.  
Allison was looking at her friend curiously and she was about to question it before she followed Lydia's eye-line.

Two boys were standing at the till, ordering food and chatting among themselves. One was blonde with short hair that curled slightly, his smile was mischievous and the dimples on his cheeks only reinforced that. The other looked an awfully lot like the boy Lydia had described to her that morning.  
Grinning like she had just won the lottery, Allison turned slowly in her seat until she faced her best friend.

"That's him right there, isn't it?"

"Where?!" Danny practically yelped standing up slightly. Lydia turned beetroot, slapping his arm as she attempted to duck behind a hysterical Allison.

Allison grabbed her friend as she tried to stay upright and control her laughter. The three of them eyed the boys at the counter and Danny let out a low whistle.

"Lydia, get your cute little ass over there and go talk to him", the boy ordered her with a pointed finger.

Lydia looked mortified at the idea, "No!", she yelped, "Not a chance in hell. He's an ass, I wanted to murder him within the first five minutes of meeting him".

Allison scoffed, "That just means you actually have chemistry! You know, you argue with someone 'cause you actually want to rip their clothes off!''

Danny cackled along with her as Lydia just shook her head and prayed for better friends.

"Are we forgetting that I'm in a relationship?" She demanded, eyeing each friend with one delicately arched eyebrow.

Neither of them had the conscience to look guilty.

"We're just saying, keep your options open!" Allison told her brightly, "And you obviously think he's hot''.

"Whatever", Lydia mumbled. She chose to not delve further into that conversation again. Jackson wasn't something she wanted to discuss right now.

"Besides, he was only in the freaking bathroom to hook up in the first place! He's probably got a new girl in his bed every week", Lydia scrunched her nose up at the notion.

Danny smirked and Lydia could practically see the dirty thoughts floating through his head.

"That's something I wouldn't say no to", he winked, "did you get his name?"

"He said it was Stiles. I mean, what the hell is a Stiles?", Lydia huffed, hating how this asshole that taken over their conversation.

"Stiles is the guy who you want in your bed''.

"Allison, please…''

"Stiles is the guy who's going to be your new plaything''.

"What is wrong with you?''  
Despite her annoyance, Lydia's eyes followed his movements as the chatter faded into silence. He walked through the tables with lunch in hand. Every now and then, he broke off his conversation with his friend to say hi to a girl, or wink to a cluster who called out to him.  
He looked just as good fully dressed as he did half naked. His eyes looked darker today, more chocolate than gold. Lydia frowned at her own thoughts - concerned that this was something she took notice of.  
The boy oozed easy confidence and he seemed to know half of the student population; there was no way he was a freshman. Lydia was suddenly filled with curiosity for this boy.

Out of nowhere, his eyes darted to her direction, as if something there had called out to him. Lydia spun in her seat, her heart beating at a sickeningly fast pace. She ducked her head slightly, hoping to blend in with the crowds. Allison simply smirked knowingly, finishing her cupcake with the satisfaction of being completely right.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You got me crawling,_  
 _crawling on the floor…_  
 _I've never met a girl_  
 _like you before''._

It was the day before classes started and Lydia was sitting under an large oak tree with more books than she could count. Her mind was filled with archaic Latin scriptures and biochemical formulas. Taking on a double Major was something that her High School teachers had fully encouraged and Lydia had smiled and nodded along. She tested well above the average IQ for her age and she had managed to take more than her standard classes in her senior year, walking out of graduation with extra credit in almost everything.

What was perplexing her pretty head now, was the fact that the two buildings her lectures were held in, were on the opposite sides of campus. Plus, the textbooks she had for each weighed almost as much as her five foot frame did.  
She looked across the courtyard where the campus gym was, deciding she probably wouldn't need to use it as much as she had originally planned to.  
Warm under the afternoon sun, Lydia placed her head back into her books, already hoping to be ahead of the rest of the class when tomorrow came.

Stiles stepped through the glass doors of the gym, squinting into the sunlight. His lacrosse kit was slung over his back, his shirt sticking to him slightly from the workout Isaac had forced him into. The boy followed after him, texting on his cell as he muttered under his breath.

"Fuck", he grunted, his usually slight English accent becoming more apparent when he cursed.

"What?" Stiles asked him, shielding his eyes against the sun. Shit, it was warm today. He wiped his hand across his brow, wishing he could go back into the cool air that the gym blew out.

"Kira's lost her fake ID, she can't get the drink for tonight'', Isaac told him with a grimace.

Stiles rolled his eyes, not even surprised at the news. Their friend that they had met during their first year at Princeton managed to lose everything. Kira was bubbly and vivacious, but hysterically clumsy and worryingly forgetful. These traits usually worked against each other, which is why Stiles had known it was a terrible idea to put her in charge of alcohol for tonight's party.  
Stiles stated this to the other boy this with an 'I told you so' expression painted on his face.

"Well who else could do it? Scott's meeting up with that chick, I need to go to work, like right now, and you're… Wait, what are you doing again?''  
Stiles ignored him, slapping a hand to his friends chest in order to silence him. He stepped down the concrete stairs, a smile growing on his lips as he stared off at something in the distance

"Dude, what are you looking at?''

Again, Stiles didn't answer. He took another step down, his lips positively smirking. What were the chances he would see her again so soon?  
The girl with vibrant, strawberry blonde curls was perched under one of the old trees on the grassway. It was like she had made a fort of books around herself, her button nose almost touching the pages as she read. She would pause every now and then, looking down to refer to her notes. She was wearing glasses this time, Stiles noted, and he was almost brought to his knees at the fantasies it created for him.

Isaac had caught up with him, following his gaze before he smiled knowingly.

"She's hot'', he noted, his eyes taking in the girls shorts and long legs appreciatively.

Before Stiles could wonder why his friends comment bothered him so much, Isaac slapped him on the shoulder and muttered to him with a sly smirk, "Incoming''.

Stiles was already frowning in confusion as Isaac walked away, holding his hand up in goodbye. It didn't take long for Stiles to understand his friend's sudden urge to get to work.

"Stiles! Hi!''

His gaze was ripped away from the little bathroom firecracker and forced to land on another girl. Stiles swallowed a groan, wondering how long this year was going to be if he had to avoid the person in front of him at every campus building.

"Malia, hey…'' Stiles tried to smile sincerely, but it faltered and he ended up squinting at her in a way that he hoped was off putting.

The girl merely grinned, twirling a piece of her hair between blood red finger nails.

"I haven't seen you since Heather's party" she quirked an eyebrow at him, trailing off suggestively as if he had forgotten what had transpired that night.

Of course he hadn't, Malia had ended up on her knees in front of him, his back against a locked closet door in a houseful of drunk smirked at the memory, his eyes lingering on the girls lips a little longer than necessary.  
Malia was hot, there was no denying that. In fact, that's all there really was to her. She was obvious with her highlighted hair and dark eyeliner, her attractiveness coming from her low cut tops and knee high boots.

She flirted and she flirted well - if she didn't attempt to talk too much, Stiles could manage to spend a whole hour with has ways of keep her mouth occupied. She bit down on her lip as she leaned into the boy, she was almost as tall as he was.

"I'm sure I'll see you at your party tonight", she placed a hand on his arm, "we should catch up".

The girl left no room for arguing as she sauntered off, her hips swinging and her skirt tight around her thighs. Stiles only took a quick glance after her before he remembered bathroom girl .He spun on the spot, his eyes searching for that flash of amber among the green courtyard.  
She was gone.

Lydia yelped, wide eyed and shocked as she entered her room. A boy with skin the colour of caramel stood in the middle of her dorm, his charming smile blinding her before he realised he'd scared the shit out of her.

"Oh god, hi, I'm Scott, please don't scream'', he was flustered and stuttering his words.  
His brown eyes were as wide as Lydia's and he didn't relax until Lydia finally moved. The girl gently closed the door behind her, inspecting both the boy and her room cautiously.

Realization flooded her instantly, remembering the boy's name from the stories that Allison had told her about. This was cute LA cafe boy.  
Lydia's lips tilted upwards as she surveyed him and she decided that, yes, he was cute. She imagined him hand in hand with her friend and she mentally nodded her approval.

Throwing her books onto her bed, she ignored it's groan of protest and faced the stranger.

"So, where's Ally?''

Scott smiled down at the mention of the brunette and the fact that her friend seemed to accept him so easily. He ruffled his dark hair nervously before sitting on the edge of Allison's bed. Lydia noted with amusement that it was still perfectly made from that morning.

"Uh, her dad called. I think she stepped outside to get a better signal. She said she wouldn't be long'', he flashed another smile that her and it was so sincere and happy that it made Lydia melt a little. He was like a puppy dog.

"So you're Lydia'', he commented, his words were a statement and not a question. This led Lydia to raise her eyebrows.

"I am. You said that in a way that makes me think Allison's told you all about me'', the girl quirked her lips playfully, "I don't listen to everything she says though - that night in jail was totally her fault''.

Scott chuckled nervously, not entirely sure if the little redhead was joking or not. Her playfully eyes and smirk did nothing to help him either.  
She dropped herself onto her own bed, lying out with her books in front of her. Lydia sighed as the paragraphs of Latin clouded her vision. She was tired and uncomfortable, wanting nothing more than to strip off and laze around in one of her giant shirts. The sun had left its mark on her after her outdoor study session, her nose a little tender and with a few new freckles dotting her cheeks.

"Allison tells me you're pretty much a genius'', the boy spoke from his relaxed position on her friend's bed, his eyebrows raised and an impressed look on his features.

Lydia let out a light laugh and tried not to blush. She flicked her curls over her shoulder with dramatic and shot the boy a look that made him smile.

"Well she didn't lie about everything I see'', Lydia's playful tone took the boastfulness of her statement and her small smile was humble.

"Double major then?'', he replied, nodding towards her small library of textbooks.

She nodded, staring at the heavy tombs with annoyance - her back was already sore, "Ancient Languages and Biochemistry, mostly on Cellular and Molecular studies'', she told him offhandedly.

The boy sat slightly shocked as she rhymed off her courses and he was seriously impressed. He told her so with a smile and Lydia mumbled her thanks, blushing more than she wished to.  
They fell into a conversation that was without any strain or awkwardness and Lydia decided that she liked this boy, he could date her Allison.

"So you're a sophomore? Do you live on campus?'' Lydia asked him, prodding distractedly at her nose, knowing it was turning more pink by the minute.

Scott watched her with amusement before answering.  
"Yeah, I live in an apartment with two other guys. One's a transfer student from London and the other guy has been my best friend since we were kids. We both moved here from New York last year'', he smiled fondly as he told her.

Lydia returned the smile, knowing the feeling of having your best friend attend college with you. She honestly didn't know if she would have coped living with a stranger instead of Allison.

"In fact we're having a party tonight -''

Allison burst into the room then, her hair in a ponytail that swung madly behind her. She was breathless but her face lit up as she spotted Scott.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long, my dad kept getting cut off'', she explained, sitting down next the boy. Their shoulders and knees touched and neither did anything to move away.

'Cute', thought Lydia.

"Don't worry about it'', he told her , "I was just telling Lydia about the party tonight-''

"Oh, did you convince her to go?'', Allison whipped round to face her friend with her pretty features lit up like a Christmas tree''.

Oh no.

Scott didn't have time to explain he had only just mentioned it before Allison took off across the room, leaping onto her friend's bed. She narrowly missed the textbooks that Lydia had recently closed.

"Please, please, please, please'', her arms wrapped themselves around Lydia's head as she clutched her to her chest. Allison lay her head on top of her friend's curls and she chanted almost maniacally at her, her hand rubbing not so soothing circles on Lydia's cheek.

Scott was staring at this display of strange affection with a worrying look. Lydia glanced over at him with a bored expression, letting him know that this was normal between the two girls. Lydia was almost always the one in the headlock.

"We can meet new people and have new experiences and -''

"You can suck Scott's face'', Lydia sing songed under her breath, laughing when Allison responded by pinching her cheek.

'"Please babe'' Allison tugged a strawberry curl affectionately, "for me? We won't drink and we'll come home early to be up for classes tomorrow and I won't leave your side-''

Allison's plea bargain was cut off my a muffled ringing and Lydia groaned in realisation. She left the clutches of her friend to pad across the room, opening her desk drawer as the ringing became louder and clearer. She winced.

Jackson's name flashed on the screen. She hesitated, extremely aware of their new acquaintance that was in the room. With a sigh, Lydia pressed the button.

"Hey Jackson, I was meaning to ca-'', Lydia closed her eyes and winced as she was immediately cut off. Thankful she still had her back to Allison and Scott, she tried to relax her shoulders and breathe.

"You told me you'd call! I've been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday morning Lydia!'', her boyfriend's voice was a mix between a whine and a growl, "Where the hell have you been?''

Lydia rolled her eyes and tried to hold in the sigh she was desperate to realise. Twisting a curl around her finger, she stared out of their fourth floor window at the blue sky. She tried to keep her voice light as she replied with an even tone.  
"I've been busy, Jackson. I had to unpack and then Allison arrived yesterday...''

"And today? What were you doing today?'', his voice was impatient, demanding.

"I was collecting my books for class and my schedule. You know, just getting a better idea of the campus'', Lydia told him.

"That's what a map is for babe'', Jackson cut in coldly, his voice scathing. He spoke to her like she was stupid and under her porcelain skin, Lydia's blood boiled.

Before she had a chance to reply, he spoke again.

"Who were you with?''

Lydia did sigh this time. She was used to being asked this question on a daily basis. She had never given Jackson a reason to doubt her, or not to trust her. It was like he woke up one day, entirely different from the boy that had kissed her goodbye at her locker the afternoon before.  
He was paranoid and tense, always wary and glaring at any other male that glanced at Lydia.

"By myself Jackson, I was all by myself''.

 _'Just the way you like it', she thought bitterly._

Still painfully aware of the audience behind her, Lydia became desperate to end the call. After explaining to the boy how she had left her phone in her dorm, and no, she had not spoken to any guys, Lydia said goodbye.  
There was no ' _I love you'_ or ' _I miss you'_. He didn't ask if she'd settled in, if she liked her dorm; he had muttered a angry goodbye, reminding her to call him tonight.

With a headache already forming behind her tired eyes, Lydia dropped the phone with a clatter, ignoring the way it bounced on the desk. She spun around slowly, leaning back into the table edge. Lydia grudgingly met her friend's gaze, already knowing what she would find there.  
Disappointment, sadness and anger. Allison had never really liked Jackson, they didn't have much in common and the boy seen Lydia's best friend as a distraction. Just another thing that took Lydia's time and attention away from himself.

The brunette didn't say a word and Scott had the decency to avoid the silent conversation the girls were sharing. He toyed awkwardly with a loose thread on Allison's pillowcase, humming lowly under his breath.  
Lydia pushed her frame away from the desk, a sigh leaving her body. Thoughts were playing in her mind that she was unsure of, hesitant to agree to. But her heart said yes, fuck it, screw him and go for it.

So she did.

"What time is the party at?'' her voice was wavering as she spoke, a part of her already regretting the decision.

But when Scott looked up with hopeful, puppy dog eyes and Allison let out a whoop of glee, Lydia didn't have the heart to take it back. She grimaced good naturedly as Allison body slammed into her, hugging her into her arms and bouncing them around the room.

From what Scott had been told by Allison, and what he had picked up on himself, he deduced that Lydia was the shyer of the two girls. With an unfortunate boyfriend by the sounds of things.  
To show his appreciation, he grinned at the tiny girl, holding his hand out for a fist bump. She accepted it with a small laugh before returning to her books.

Allison said goodbye to Scott an hour later, their prolonged hugs and giggling making Lydia snigger into her textbooks. As soon as the door was closed, Lydia leapt from her bed and was out of her shorts in seconds. Hunting for her favourite shirt, she was interrupted. Allison snapped the band of her underwear to get her attention, laughing as Lydia swore and threw a lone shoe at her.

"Don't bother getting comfortable, we need to get ready!''

Lydia started at her friend with a blank expression.

"Allison, it's not for another four hours...''

"Which gives us just enough time to grab a shower and plan what to wear'', the girl said with a grin.

Lydia groaned, looking at her bed with longing. She wriggled her bare feet on the carpet, the thought of putting on a pair of pants making her skin crawl.

Allison smirked, knowing the girl too well. She closed her pyjama drawer with a click of finality, pointing towards the shorts that Lydia had recently crawled out of. She was never sure what started her friend's aversion to any clothing that covered the bottom half of her body, but she went along with it. There was many an occasion where Lydia had answered her door to Allison in nothing but an over-sized t-shirt.  
It was her thing.

Lydia pouted as she kicked her shorts into the air, catching them and pulling them back up her legs grudgingly. She turned in time to see Allison throwing her toiletry bag to her and she grabbed it with her eyes glaring.  
Allison only smiled.

The auburn haired girl clutched her towel in front of her like a shield as she stepped through the door of the female bathroom. Allison was smothering her laughter behind her, watching her friend scan the space with careful eyes before stepping into it.  
A few other girls were scattered around the room and talking amongst themselves. The warm steam clung to Lydia's skin and she tried not to stumble over someone's shoes as she glared a familiar corner. He had stood there, almost against her as he held her hand in his.  
Her skin flushed at the memory, betraying the annoyance she felt as she remembered his words, his cocky smirk. Allison stood by her at a bench, grinning at her friend's blushing cheeks as they set their belongings down. Lydia smiled at another girl who hung her dress on the hook next to hers.

"Is that where the magic happened, huh?'' Allison stage whispered, leaning over to drag her jeans down her legs. She laughed as Lydia sulked at her, muttering a 'shut up', in return.

With her towel wrapped around her, Lydia hopped quickly into an empty cubicle, listening to Allison's quiet laughter in the one beside her. Around them, girls were talking excitedly about a party they were going to and Lydia was sure it was the same one she had agreed to attending.

The hot water poured over her and Lydia let out an exhale, her breath mixing with the warm steam. She took her time and massaged her shampoo into her long locks, her nails scraping against her head. The girl called out to Allison, asking to borrow her razor that she dropped over the tiled wall.  
Lydia ran it over her legs, again and again until the were smooth and her lotion left them glistening. She scrubbed her face, feeling refreshed and alert for the first time in days. It took Allison's searching hands from behind the shower curtain for Lydia to finally switch off the water.

The girls chatted as they dried off, pulling their clothes back over their damp skin. Lydia's mood was lighter, her conversation was easier and she felt better despite her phone call with Jackson. Allison noticed this and took full advantage, throwing her favourite dress of Lydia's on the girls bed as soon as their room door was shut.

"No, please, no'', Lydia grimaced, looking down at the black garment, she picked at the soft material with two fingers.

Allison was already searching through her own clothes, ignoring Lydia's protests. She didn't really see the issue, she wasn't exactly forcing her friend into a leather minidress.  
It was a simple black tea dress, with a floaty skirt that fell just above her knees. The scooped neck and buttoned collar made it perfect for a casual party.

"Just put it on Lyd, we both know you'd rather wear that than pants'', Allison droned, holding up a white shirt to her body.

"Fine, but no heels'', Lydia told her friend, her protests muffled as she pulled on the dress. She swept her hair out of her face, choosing to leave it down and praying to a higher entity that it curled naturally. Allison pressed play on her iPod, plugging it into their shared docking station. An easy going melody filled the room and the brunette hummed along as she rifled through her make up bag.  
Soon, Lydia found herself relaxing, laughing that the jokes and sassy comments that Allison cracked. By the time her cell told her it half nine, she had applied a coat of cherry red lipstick and Allison stood tall behind her in heels. Lydia watched the two of them in the mirror, smiling as Ally teased out her messy, strawberry waves. She fluffed them up into a bigger style, making Lydia look like she had just rolled out of bed.

She slipped on her boots, ignoring Allison's berating stare and grabbed her bag. Her cell phone was buzzing inside and Lydia didn't need to look at it to know the caller. She avoided both the call and Allison's knowing look as she switched it to silent and threw it back into her purse.

"Ready?'' Allison raised her eyebrows hopefully, looking summery in a crisp, floaty white shirt and Lydia's borrowed denim cut offs. Her heels put her almost a head above her friend but she looped her arm through Lydia's anyway.

The girl nodded, refusing to allow her boyfriend to ruin her chance of meeting new people and experiencing college life. She walked confidently out of the door, blending in with the rest of the smiling and laughing students - all acting as if they didn't have a care in the world.  
Inside, her stomach was churning and her mind was full of worry. Jackson would hate knowing she was at a party without him.  
Back home, when their friends got together, she would sit on his knee; surrounded by his lacrosse buddies as they all laughed at some stupid joke. She would smile when Jackson did, laugh when he laughed and was taken home when he was tired.

Allison squeezed her hand and grinned, showing her a text that she had received from Scott.

 _"Can't wait to see you :)''_

The look on Allison's face and Scott's sweet text were too adorable for Lydia to be uneasy. She laughed and made the appropriate '' _aww-ing_ '' sounds, grinning as Ally blushed and quickly typed out a reply. After Scott texted them the address, they made their way out of their building and into the cool night air.

Crossing campus on the Sunday night before classes started was surprisingly difficult. It was crowded with students, some gathered on the lawn and playing music as they yelled and laughed.  
Others were dressed to the nines, walking towards the bus station that would take them into town. Many seemed to be heading in the same direction as Lydia and Allison, carrying heavy bags that clinked with bottles.

They walked by Danny's building, moaning about how their friend couldn't join them. They had skyped Danny when Scott had left, asking him if he wanted to come to the party. The boy had immediately started complaining about how nothing had happened on the Saturday night, but now, on a Sunday, he had promised to meet his cousin who lived a couple miles away.

"Who even has a party on a Sunday anyway?'' he had yelled into the webcam.

Lydia had shrugged in the background as Allison explained how it was apparently a tradition to turn up to the first class of the semester utterly hungover. Lydia had shook her head viciously over Ally's shoulder, making it known that she would not be partaking in this particular Princeton ritual.

When the girls found the building that Scott's text led them to, they blanched at the sight. The concrete steps were littered with people yelling and laughing, spread out under the evening stars with various bottles of alcohol.  
The walked through the open doors, the buzzers on the wall not needed. Lydia clutched at Allison's hand as they navigated the busy stairway, smiling politely at the people who nodded towards them in greeting.

The door to Scott's apartment was surprisingly closed and the inspected the door number at least three times before knocking. Thumping music could be heard from the hallway and Lydia was positive their knock wasn't going to be heard.  
After waiting for another few minutes and only hearing laughter and music from inside, Lydia pulled Allison's cell out of her back pocket, typing out a quick text to Scott before handing it back to her friend with a smug smile.

Within seconds, the door was flung open and Scott stood there with a cup of amber liquid in one hand and a grin on his face.

"Ladies! You made it!''

Allison stepped into his outstretched arms for a hug that left the pair blushing. The boy grinned at Lydia as she stepped over the threshold and took in the room before her. The sofa's and armchairs that probably once occupied the middle of the room were pushed back against the wall, making room for the amount of people that were crammed into the small space.  
The dining table that separated the kitchen and living area was being used for an intense game of beer pong, a crowd of people surrounding the players and cheering wildly as one boy chugged down his red cup. The breakfast bar and every counter top was littered with empty cups and various sizes of bottles.  
Music from a stereo blared out some rock songs, the heavy volume making Lydia's heart pound to the beat. But the people were louder.

"Let's get you some drinks'', Scott yelled over the noise, taking Allison by the hand and leading her to the kitchen. In turn, Ally grabbed Lydia, pulling her along behind them so she wouldn't become lost in the crowd.

Making himself busy with vodka bottles and cartons of fruit juice, Scott took the time to pour out the girls some fancy cocktails; making them laugh with his attempts to do tricks and the like. By the time he had finished making them and offered it to Lydia with a flourish and a bow, she didn't have the heart to decline the boy.  
She thanked him and took the drink, sipping it experimentally as Allison watched. Lydia quickly deemed it delicious, making Scott grin and Allison relax, allowing herself to take a drink from the cup.

She could do this, Lydia thought, she could relax, have fun, enjoy herself…

"Let me grab my roommates, you need to meet them!'', Scott smiled, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, "I'll be right back with the guys - stay here!''.  
It wasn't quite an order, but more of a promise that they wouldn't wander away into the crowds. Scott eyed the boy next to Allison in warning, glaring at the way his eyes fluttered over her legs.

Satisfied the girls were quite safe, he took off, looking for his friends.

Lydia turned to Allison, one eyebrow quirked and her tongue already stained pink from their cocktails.

"I wonder if any of them are hot?''


	4. Chapter 4

_"She's mad but she's magic,_  
 _there's no lies in her fire''._

Stiles was standing by the sofas, a beer in one hand and a pretty blonde girl in the other. He had missed her name when she yelled it over the music, Sarah or Heather, or something.  
She was telling him about her cat at home and how it had just had kittens. Stiles had nodded distractedly, his lips wrapped around the glass bottle and his fingers tracing circles on the skin of Heather's hip.

Her words faltered under his touch and she giggled as he gave her his best smile, the beer bottle playing against his lips. Stiles' eyes raked over her slim figure appreciatively, her small skirt doing wonders for his imagination. He leaned in to her, watching smugly as her eyes lit up at his advance. When he asked Sarah - _no_ \- Heather, if she wanted to see his bedroom, she accepted at once.  
Stiles was linking her hand with his and towing her through the drunken crowds when he heard someone call his name. Deciding that the voice was indeed male, and therefore unimportant, he ignored it.

"Stiles, you little shit, wait!''

The boy rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks, turning and watching as Scott pushed through the body of students. Isaac stood taller behind him, a relaxed expression gracing his features that probably had a lot to do with the tequila in his hand.

Stiles sighed, dropping his 'friends' hand so he could take another gulp of beer and run his fingers through his already messy hair. It was warm in the small apartment and his skin was prickling. His shirt was sticking to him slightly and a strange feeling had settled in the atmosphere. Judging by everyone else's drunken antics, no one else felt it. So, Stiles ignored it and continued flirting with every girl who approached him.

"Dude, I need to borrow you for a minute'', Scott glanced at Heather and gave the girl a small smile. He raised his eyebrows at the sulking look she returned to him and Isaac sniggered into his tequila.

"Scott, buddy…'' Stiles flashed his eyes meaningfully at his friend, side glancing at Heather who was now inspecting her nails, "can it wait? We're kinda busy at the moment''.

Scott rolled his eyes as Isaac's hand came from over his shoulder, offering it to Stiles who bumped it with his fist and winked.  
Grabbing his best friend by the arm, he hauled the boy forward, ignoring his protest as he called back his somewhat insincere apologies to Stiles' new friend.

"Well that was just rude'', Stiles scoffed, stealing the bottle of amber liquid from Isaac and taking a drag.

It stung his throat and burned his lips, the taste staying on his tongue as Scott lectured him over the yells and bass.

"Did you even know her name?''

"Of course I did, it was Sar- no, shit'', he winced scrunched up his nose and peered back at the blonde girl, frowning when he saw her chatting to junior who looked like he had a steroid addiction.  
"Yeah, I can't remember''.

Scott shook his head at his friend's incorrigible words, wondering what had happened to the little boy who played werewolves and vampires with him .  
Stiles bobbed his head as a song by Blink 182 came on, laughing with his whole body as Isaac stumbled drunkenly into a table leg. Stiles helped him up, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes in the process.  
Scott smiled, there he was.

"Right, guys - this is serious'', Scott told his roommates.

The three boys were standing round the corner from the open kitchen and he could see Allison and Lydia chatting over the breakfast bar.  
He was nervous, looking from the pretty brunette to the two idiots standing in front of him. Isaac had serious tequila eyes and Stiles was still laughing hysterically, bright pink lipstick smudged the base of his neck.  
Jesus Christ.

"I love it when he goes all Alpha Male on us'', Isaac stage whispered, his body swaying with more than just the beat of the music.

Stiles snorted as he tried to hold in a laugh, looking at his best friends serious gaze with far too much humour and alcohol in his body.

Scott looked at them both with a deadpan expression, his sobriety doing nothing for his patience. He waited until the two boys had settled down, watching as their matching smirks faded into guilty gazes.

"Allison is here and -''

" _Ooh_ , is this National Park Girl?'' Isaac piped up with excited eyes. He clapped his hands together clumsily, frowning as liquid splashed the sides of the bottle and fell to the carpet.

"The one, the one with the cute nose?'' Stiles asked, as he helpfully prodded his own scrunched up nose with a single finger.

"Yes and she's here with her best friend whose approval I would really like to gain -''

"Psh, say no more dude'', Stiles held up in hands as if it wasn't a big deal, "Isaac and I will charm the pants off of these girls and then the two of you can live happily ever after and…''

His voice faded into the rest of the party noise as he turned away from an alarmed Scott, walking towards the kitchen with Isaac close on his heels. It was less than ten feet to the kitchen, and when Scott entered behind them, he wasn't really surprised to see that Isaac had acquired a sombrero, which he wore on top of his messy curls proudly.

"Hola!'' The boy announced, his English/faux Mexican accent slurred but friendly.

Scott groaned, pushing the taller boy out of the way in time to see Allison's stunned expression. She smothered a shocked laugh that turned into a grin as Isaac took her hand in his and placed an innocent kiss there.

"It's nice to meet you, National Park Girl'', he smiled widely and Scott pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Allison continued smiling, placing her now empty cup on the worktop as she turned and quirked an eyebrow at Scott. He shrugged at her in defeat, letting the girl know that this was clearly a normal occurrence for the trio.

Scott cleared his throat and slapped Isaac's too-big-for-their-student-kitchen sombrero out of his way.

"Allison, this is my friends and roommates, Isaac'', he gestured to the boy already taking another swig of tequila, ''and Stiles''.

A tall boy with dark, messy hair and warm, amber eyes smiled down at her politely. Scott placed a shy hand on the small of Allison's back, bringing her forward rather proudly.

"Guy's, this is Allison''.

The girls eyes were wide as she stared at the boy called Stiles. He was scanning the room as she took in his familiar appearance and tried to hold back her laughter.

 _Stiles. Lydia's Stiles. Oh my god, this was going to be hilarious._

She pursed her lips as she held back a grin, quickly smiling innocently at Scott as he looked her strangely.

"Are you okay?'' he asked her, his voice low in her ear.

She shivered from his close proximity before she smiled genuinely at his concern. She nodded and placed a hand on his waist, moving closer to him in the cramped kitchen. Scott was sure the alcohol had something to do with her sudden confidence but he didn't mind. He leaned into her, letting her silky waves brush against his cheek.

"Where's Lydia?'', he murmured in her ear. God, she smelled like vanilla and everything else he loved in the world.

Allison let her eyes wander to the boy called Stiles at the mention of her friends name. He was nursing another bottle of beer, laughing at something Isaac had said. The other boy still had on his ridiculously large hat - but between them - they gained a large amount of attention from female students.

"She just ran to the bathroom, she'll be back in a minute'', Allison tried to tame her smirk into a smile, desperately waiting for her friend to return and for the ball to drop.

Lydia stood in front of the mirror in the tiny bathroom, already annoyed at the fact that she had to vacate a 'busy' couple from it before she could use the facilities.  
She ran her hands through her hair, starting to think that Allison may have messed it up too much. Her usual curls were twisted into long waves and she looked like she'd just rolled out of bed after a really good night. Her eye's were still bright, unclouded from the small amount of alcohol that she had consumed.

The girl reapplied her lipstick just as someone else knocked impatiently on the door. She sighed as they yelled at her to hurry. Ignoring them, she smoothed down her dress and gave herself another once over in the mirror. She did look good, she had to admit it. In fact, Lydia was almost starting to wish she had worn the heels that Allison had offered her.  
Every girl at the party seemed to be a full head or more taller than her. She was swallowed by the crowds, but at least her feet didn't ache.

After another thump landed on the door, she wrenched it open, a scowl on her pretty face. With a scrunched up nose of disgust, she side stepped the couple as they stumbled into the bathroom, still wrapped up in each other.  
The door was slammed behind them but Lydia was still close enough to hear the moan that came from the muscular boy inside.  
"Oh Heather..''

Making her way back to to the kitchen proved to be difficult and it took Lydia a lot of determined pushing to part the large crowds that seemed to have only gotten bigger.  
When she reached the living room, she stood on tiptoe, breathing out a sigh of relief as she spotted Allison at the same spot in the kitchen. She stood beside Scott, looking a lot cosier than they had before. Lydia smiled at the sight before she realised two other boys had joined them.

They both stood tall but they had their backs to her. She frowned in confusion when she seen that one had a large sombrero on his head. By the looks of things, he was attempting to balance shot glasses filled with an amber liquid inside the rim.  
Allison and the other two boys were shaking with laughter and intrigued, Lydia made her way towards the group. The lights had been dimmed and the music was sightly softer but the bass was still loud and she felt the floor vibrate with each footstep.

Allison's face lit up when she seen Lydia and before she could greet her friend, Scott spotted her with another massive grin. He nodded towards her, his arm still around Allison. Tipping his beer bottle in her direction he announced:

"Guys, this is Allison's best friend and roommate Ly-''

It seemed to happen in slow motion, as embarrassingly mortifying things always do. Lydia was already placing her best smile on her red lips, prepared yet nervous to meet two new people at once. She usually didn't do well in these kinds of situations, always relying on Danny or Allison to be there with her. But now, as a freshman in college… well, when in Rome, right?

Yet as the boy with messy brown hair turned around to face her, the smile slipped from her lips as her mouth parted in both surprise and horror. The boy's familiar golden eyes went wide and Lydia realised that him being fully clothed really didn't make a difference to how her heart rate increased.  
The smile that graced his prominent features filled her with far too many emotions to count, but as one side of his lips tilted higher than the other in that already familiar smirk, her heart danced.

 _Jesus fuck, he was pretty._

Before Scott could finish off his introduction of her, Stiles had let his own drop from his smirking lips.

"Kitten".

Lydia squeezed her hands into little fists at her side, trying to ignore the way her blood boiled at his name for her. Her lips curled into what she hoped was a snarl as she remembered why he had called her that.  
Because she wasn't ferocious enough to be a tiger.

'Dick', she thought.

"Wait, kitten? What?'', Scott looked extremely confused as he glanced between the girl and his friend; wondering why Stiles was positively beaming and Lydia looked furious.

Under his arm, Allison was shaking, her laughter filling her cup as she tried to conceal it from her seriously unhappy friend.

"Nice to see you again'', Stiles informed her, a smile still playing on his face, "Especially in more appropriate conditions''.

His amber eyes appraised her, taking in her dress and long legs. They met her own gaze on the journey back up her body and Stiles reveled in the way her cheeks turned a dusky pink and her eyes positively killed him.  
"Although I did prefer the shirt and socks last time'', he winked.

"Wait, do you guys already know each other?'' Scott was holding his head now, looking worried he had drunk more than he had thought. He looked to Lydia for an answer.

Stiles was ignoring his friend, in fact he was oblivious to everything else in the room. He was gazing at the girl he met in the bathroom. Her fiery temper and adorable socks had been stuck in his mind since. He had surprised himself with how disappointed he had been when Malia had sidetracked him earlier that day.  
His eyes had been glued to her as she sat under that tree, her glasses perched on her nose and books on her lap that were nearly as big as her.  
She looked like a little bookworm, a shy little thing that wouldn't say boo to a ghost.

But then, he had heard what could come out of those lips. He grinned at the memory and he was suddenly overcome with the urge to get this little thing in front of him riled up again.

When he stopped daydreaming and took his eyes off Lydia's pouty lips, he realised that she was speaking.

"-Your friend accosted me in the bathroom, my first night here. The girl's bathroom, may I add'', Lydia started him down with emerald eyes and long lashes.

Stiles was sure that a glare like that from a girl like Lydia would have brought any sane man to his knees. But for Stiles, well, it pretty much turned him on.  
He was glutton for punishment and trouble, he would admit that himself. His usual type of girl was one that was bubbly and just on the right side of chatty. He would nod along to what they said, agreed with the things they loved and then that night, they would be in the back of his jeep or he would be climbing the tree outside their dorm window.

But then there was Kitten. Or Lydia, as he now knew the name she had withheld from him. She was tiny, smaller than he remembered and clearly a head shorter than every other heel-wearing girl in the room. Her lips were just as pouty as he remembered, bee-stung and snarling up at him in a way that got her her nickname in the first place.  
But it was her hair, god almighty, her hair.

The strawberry blonde locks that he had only seen in a bun before, were much, much longer than he had imagined. They skimmed her waist, flowing down the black fabric of her dress in waves. It was messy and she looked like she'd just been fucked into next week. And Stiles loved it.

He was busy imagining her long curls falling in a curtain around his as leaned over his body, kissing his lips before trailing them down his neck, his chest, to his….

"Motherfu-, what?'' Stiles snapped, staring at Scott who had just punched his arm.

His friend glared at him after hearing Lydia's words. Despite Scott's annoyance and Isaac's ignorance to the scene, Allison was laughing quietly behind her hand, watching Lydia and the situation with humour in her eyes. Stiles liked this girl already.

"I was just being friendly'', Stiles assured Scott, his smirk quickly turning into a charming smile that Lydia deemed too well-practiced.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the boy, trying not to meet his gaze as he turned back to her. The girl's head just met his shoulders and she didn't like how she was constantly greeted by this boy's chest - naked or clothed, it was still distracting.

"I was friendly, wasn't I Lydia?''

Lydia scowled and she wasn't entirely sure she liked this boy knowing her name. It slipped out of his lips like honey and her heart jumped at the sound of it.

There was something about this boy that changed her usually quiet demeanor. Lydia was in no way timid or weak, but she wasn't one for confrontation or battle.  
…Or whatever it was that she and this boy seemed to get into.

"Friendly?'' Lydia scoffed, allowing herself to meet Stiles' gaze. She stuttered over her next words, startled at the way he looked at her. Like he wanted to eat her up.

"May - Maybe too friendly'', Lydia watched the boy smirk and she almost growled.

She looked over to Scott who was staring at the pair with fascinated eyes. Batting her lashes and placing an innocent smile on her lips, she told him: "Maybe you could teach your friend some social skills and how to talk to girls''.

Scott bit back a grin as Stiles looked appalled. He was quick to advance on the girl, enjoying the way she flushed as he moved closer. She stumbled into the bar stool behind her and the hem of her dress swished around her legs, moving higher and causing Stiles to stop in his tracks.  
He had had girls flash him on the lacrosse pitch, their bare chests emblazoned with his name, but this girl - this girl made his throat close up and his mouth turn dry at the sight of her thighs.

His meaningful words fell short after his reaction to Lydia's legs, but she didn't need to know that.

"I know how to talk to girls, Kitten, don't you worry'', he smirked, letting his gaze linger on her lips, "not many of them would have turned down my offer in the bathroom. But if you're so concerned about my ways with the opposite sex, maybe you could teach me?''

He grinned as she turned fuchsia, glaring at him with those big, doe eyes that were clearly created for more innocent uses. Obviously, someone never told Lydia that.  
Stiles was aware he sounded like an asshole, in fact, he knew he was an asshole. But there was something about this girl that he loved to annoy. He adored the way she lit up like a firecracker, they way her full lips fell into a moody pout at his words and her killer stare made him want to fall to his knees for her.  
She was fun and Stiles wanted to play.

Lydia surprised him by stepping forward. He grinned and the bottle of beer that was on it's way to his lips became abandoned. He glanced over his shoulders, seeing that Isaac had disappeared and that Scott and Allison were huddled together by the sink, deep in conversation.

It was just the two of them.

Lydia stopped just in front of him, her head tilted back slightly to meet his gaze. Stiles raised his eyes at her determined expression and he was put off balance by the smirk that graced her ruby lips. It was unexpected and his little Kitten turned into a hunter before his eyes.  
She placed a hand on his chest, the same hand that she hand slammed on to him when he collided in the bathroom. Stiles let out a shaky breath at her touch, taking a gulp from his beer in order to hide it. Lydia's knowing smile told him that she had noticed.

"I'm sure you don't need my help, in fact, I'm almost certain you've had plenty of girls in your bed without my assistance''.

Stiles smiled at her sudden confidence; marveling over the way the bass fueled his heartbeat but how she could make it stop with one touch. This girl was fucking magic, turning his oxygen into position with her sharp words. He breathed it all in, loving the way it burned his throat and made his head swim. She was intoxicating and Stiles was certain it wasn't just the alcohol that was making him feel this way.

"You've made an awful lot of assumptions about me, Kitten'', he loved the way the word rolled off his lips and he enjoyed the fact that she seemed to hiss at the mention of it.

Lydia squirmed at the way he said 'Kitten'. It dripped from his lips like sex and the once innocent name suddenly had so many sexual implications. Ignoring the way it made her body burn, she shook her mane out of her eyes, glaring up at Stiles.

"Oh yeah? Prove me wrong'', her eyes shone with the challenge.

Stiles smirked, his lips playing with the edge of his now empty bottle. He thought carefully about his next words and he stalled, leaving the girl waiting. He turned to the counter top, digging through the buckets of ice until the pulled out a fresh beer.  
He pulled the top off before lifting it to his lips. Stiles offered the girl one, unable to make the fancy cocktails that Scott had already produced for her.

Lydia surprised both Stiles and herself by holding out her hand. But instead of taking the unopened one he held out to her, she wrapped her hands around the beer he had already drank out of. The cold glass was a shocking contrast against the warmth of his skin but she tried to ignore that.  
Stiles' jaw went slack as she took his beer, tipping her delicate neck back to take a long drag. When she was done, her lips glistened and she left red lipstick on the rim.

Stiles was sure his heart stopped beating. And when it started again, it was racing three times as fast and his eyes met Lydia's with a sudden fierceness. This girl was a challenge and she was something he hadn't really encountered before.  
He was at a loss and he struggled to regain the upper hand that he always held. He placed his smirk back onto his lips, annoyed at himself for letting it falter. Quickly opening the beer that he had meant for Lydia, he turned back to her, hoping to shake the girl off balance too.

''I'm double majoring'', he told her smugly. Everyone, both male and female were always surprised when Stiles announced this fact.

Lydia rolled her eyes and smirked, refusing to be impressed.

"Likewise, sweetheart'', she arched a perfectly plucked brow telling him with her expression that this was not a big deal to her.

Stiles caught on quickly, realising that the girl before him was also taking a double study load. The books that he had seen surrounding her earlier only confirmed his thoughts.

"What classes do you take?''

Lydia pursed her lips, surveying the boy with cautious eyes. His flirty manner was still there, extremely evident in his smile and the way he leaned into her. But the cocky smirk was gone and his eyes were softer than before. They were the colour of honey and they shone with a warmth that Lydia hadn't seen before.

"Ancient Languages and Biochemistry'', she took a small gulp of beer, trying not to wince at the taste as the bitterness lined her lips, "Mainly cellular and molecular studies'', she added with a deliberate off hand tone.

Stiles looked down at the girl in wonder, watching as she took another little sip from her beer. She looked around the room nervously, her green eyes never settling on anyone for too long. But when she gazed back at him, determination and curiosity made her stare stick.

"Well, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the science wing", Stiles told her happily, "Forensic Sciences'', he explained with a smirk.

Lydia raised her eyebrows, seeing the cocky manner return in the boy. She was eager to shut him down.

"I doubt that''.

''Why?'', Stiles frowned, clearly confused by her answer.

Lydia flashed him a beauty pageant smile before leaning into his body, her small frame only an inch away from his own. She stood on her toes, her messy hair tickling his cheek as she whispered into his ear above the music.

"Because I'll be doing my goddamn best to avoid you''.

Stiles barked out a laugh as she pulled away from him, leaving him stunned and speechless for a second. Her perfume, or shampoo or whatever it was - had left him breathless. She smelt amazing and his fingers curled into fists as he resisted the urge to place a hand on her waist.

Touches like that were normal for him, an everyday occurrence when it came to girls. Shit, he only met Sarah - wait, no - Heather an hour ago and he had her wrapped around him in minutes. But he had a feeling Lydia wasn't used to that.

Instead, he gently tugged on a wild curl, watching it bounce back into it's wavy spiral. He flashed a smile at her, proving he was unfazed by her words.

''I've never met a girl like you before''.

Lydia fought the urge to roll her eyes at such a cliche line, ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''You're like the perfect mix of adorable and sexy'', Stiles grinned, moving closer to her as the room grew more crowded and students fought over the remaining dregs of vodka.

The girl quirked an eyebrow and smothered a laugh before she answered, ''Isn't that a line from a Ryan Gosling film?''

Stiles laughed at her quickness, she didn't take long to answer him, to retaliate with sharp wit and put downs. He liked it, Lydia kept him on his toes. This was the most fun he'd had at a party in while, including what he usually got up to in bedrooms and closets.

He was quick to recover, looking down at Lydia with golden eyes. His beer was forgotten about, lukewarm in his hand and he was oblivious to the noise around him.

"What I mean is, you're not like other girls'', he smiled charmingly, knowing his dimples would be loved dimples.

Again, Lydia surprised him, shooting back a question to his cliched line that sent him down a peg. The girl almost had him on the floor and he found himself enjoying it, despite the way she had thrown him.

"What's wrong with other girls?'' Lydia frowned, asking him sincerely. She quirked an eyebrow as he stood with his jaw slack, his words stuck in his throat as he stared at her.

"…Wait, what?''

Lydia didn't miss a beat as she smiled at the boy, her lips curling in a way that told him she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Well by attempting to compliment me by telling me I'm so different from all the other girls, you're implying that being like the other said females is an insult''.

She looked up at him through thick lashes, enjoying how he stared back at her in silence. Pleased that she had managed to end the conversation, she walked around the boy and out of the kitchen. Lydia felt his eyes on her the entire time, but didn't dare look back. At this point, he could have beckoned her with a curled finger and she probably would have obeyed. And that annoyed the hell out of her.  
She skirted around the breakfast bar, noting how Allison was wrapped around Scott, their lips crushed together as she dropped her empty cup to the floor.

Deciding that she didn't want to interrupt her friends good night, she pulled her cell out of her bag. Lydia typed out a quick text, sending it to Allison and telling her she was heading back to their dorm. Ally would shout at her tomorrow, when her head didn't spin and her lips weren't busy.

When the front door clicked shut behind her and the noise became a dulled roar, she let out a sigh. Her body felt tense and she was far too hot.  
That boy had more of an affect on her than she cared to admit. Even with clothes on, she still saw his bare chest. Whilst he looked at her, she recalled the way the water droplets clung to his lean muscles, his taut stomach.  
But then, Stiles would open his mouth and speak.

Lydia gritted her teeth she she thought back to their conversation. Intoxicated or not, she had a feeling he was like that all the time. He seemed to love taking pleasure out of seeing her angry.  
Before she could calm herself down again, her cell buzzed in her hand. She glanced at it, expecting it to be a response from Allison.

Instead, Jackson's name flashed on the screen. She checked the clock above the photo that popped up with his call. 12.45am.  
Reluctantly, she answered and began walking down the stairs to the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

_"You're playing with fire,  
and I have a paper heart''._

Lydia stared at her vibrating cell phone, her hand clutched around it as she danced down the stone steps. The outside of Scott's building was still crowded with students, yelling and laughing as the night was still young.

Her foot hit the concrete path that led her through the park in between the campus buildings. Taking a deep breath that shouldn't have been necessary when talking to your boyfriend of three years, Lydia answered.

"Jackson, hey-''

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for hours!''

Lydia winced as Jackson's voice blasted through the earpiece. She cringed as a couple passing her gave her a questioning look. The girl quickened her pace, leaving the safety of the street lit path as she cut across the grass, falling into the shadows.

The air had become colder than before, the night finally settling on the campus grounds. The damp atmosphere sent Lydia's hairs standing on end, her skin erupted in goosebumps that made her feel uncomfortable, vulnerable.  
She sighed into the phone, her breath creating glittering puffs of frost in the air. Her bare legs stiffened in the coldness and Lydia mentally gave herself a pat on the back for not wearing heels.

"Jack-''

"Have you been out all night? It's practically the morning Lydia!''

"It's not even one Jackson!'', Lydia snapped, hating the way his voice held so much accusation.

"Where are you?''

Lydia closed her eyes in exasperation as he snapped at her, ignoring her last comment completely.

"I'm walking back to my dorm'', Lydia ground out, waiting for the inevitable inquisition that was about to come.  
Her boots clicked on the path, the sounds of the party now long gone as the world around her faded into silence and the dark.

The beautiful, old buildings suddenly became eerie towers around her, like something out of a gothic fairytale. She had lost sight of the pathway a while back, her legs being hit with the damp dew that flicked from the grass she stomped on.

"Alone?'', Jackson asked. His voice was suspicious and Lydia loathed it. She hated what little trust he seemed to have in her, what small faith he placed in their relationship. The worst part was, that the girl wasn't even sure what had caused her boyfriend to be this way.

"Yes, alone'', Lydia told him, her voice short and cold. She was tired, freezing and desperate to get into her bed. The party had been enough as it was, never mind her reintroduction to Stiles.

"Where's Allison, where the hell were you at one in the morning?'' Jackson was raising his voice now and Lydia held her cell away from her ear. She counted to three before returning the speaker to her lips.

"We went to a party, Jackson… like normal, college freshman do'', the girl was bored of the conversation already and she had quickly discovered that she didn't care what he would say to her. He was almost three thousand miles away, the distance made her braver, stronger and able to push back against his admonishing words.

"For fu-''

"And _yes_ , Jackson, there were guys there. Shocking, right?! And yes, I spoke to them but _no_ , I did not hook up with them, I did not _cheat_ on you. And yes, Jackson, I am sober, I am aware of what I am doing - I'm a big girl and I can take care of my fucking self! I don't need a goddamn babysitter!''

Lydia hung up after answering all the accusations and demanding questions she knew would come from her boyfriend's untrusting lips. She sucked in a deep breath, the cold air stinging her lungs.  
She stopped by an old oak tree that she recognised from earlier that day, looking at the gnarled wooden trunk as she considered throwing her fist into it.

The girl was busy shoving her phone back into her bag when something behind her crunched. The sound of broken branches echoed in the dead air, making her lift her head. Lydia peered out into the darkness, her body tense.  
Deciding it was probably the wind, or even a rabbit, she took a step towards what looked like the campus gym. Street lights emitted a safe glow from a few feet away, standing tall like iron guardians. Blades of wet grass brushed her ankles, soaking into the material of her boots as she walked silently through the darkness.

Silence enveloped her once more and Lydia couldn't help let out a little shriek, her emotions still running high from her conversation with Jackson. He infuriated her, but at the same time, his constant checking in on her was familiar, it was what she was used to and it's how she knew their relationship.

"Sounds like someone's having boyfriend troubles''.

Lydia let out yelp as the voice came from directly behind her, floating over her shoulder and coming from a mysterious figure that was cloaked in the night's darkness.  
Within seconds, Lydia had her hand back in her bag, her tiny fist closing around a tin bottle that she wasted no time in bringing to the potential attackers face.

" **HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD**!''

The voice yelled out in shock and terror as the tiny girl let out a hiss of pepper spray, the substance instantly leaking onto the face of the stranger.  
His hands flew to his eyes as he continued his tirade of curses. It was only when the horror that Lydia felt, finally settled down shock that she recognised the voice.

" _Stiles_?!''

The tall figure stumbled over the grass verge, blindly falling onto the pathway and becoming illuminated by the yellow light. He wore a maroon sweatshirt, unfamiliar to what he wore at the party. His face was practically invisible, shielded by frantic hands that rubbed furiously at his reddening eyes.  
But the messy mop of brown hair was quickly becoming a recognisable feature and Lydia gasped.

"Oh shit, is that you?'' Lydia clambered down the small hill, letting out little yelps as her boots threatened to send her sprawling down the slippy grass.

She shoved the weapon she was still brandishing into her back, her eyes following the boy who was still stumbling all over the place.

"Stiles?''

Lydia approached the boy like a he was a wild animal, ready to attack. He wailed, his hands rubbing over his face as he tried to rid his skin of the itchy substance.  
He finally answered her with a nod, bringing his hands away from his head before holding them out to her in a 'frankenstein-esque' pose. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, tears streaming from his long lashes.

Guilt almost broke the girl in two as her lips parted in shock. Redness started to attack the boy's eyes, the skin around them looking irritated and angry; much like Stiles himself.

"What the hell were you doing?!'' Lydia grasped each of his hands, pulling him into the middle of the path before he walked into the brick wall.

Stiles cracked open one eye and he swore viciously at the effort it took. He peered down at her, looking surprisingly accusatory for someone who resembled a pirate.

"Making sure you got home safe, what the fuck did you think I was doing, you lunatic?!''

Lydia dropped his arms as she crossed her own over her chest, staring up at the boy with newly found venom. She spluttered, thinking that her thoughts and actions were well justified considering the circumstances she had found herself in.

"Uh, how about stalking me?!'' She swung her bag at him as he scoffed, blindly making a grab for the offending item as she dodged his body, "You were creeping about behind me in the pitch black, what was I supposed to do?!''

"How about _NOT_ attack me with fucking acid?'' Stiles gestured wildly to his face, groaning as the burn continued. He licked his lips and then groaned loudly, spitting out the taste like a pouty two year old.

Lydia grimaced at the boy's actions before she felt bad again. It really couldn't have been pleasant. But still, she rolled her eyes, glad he couldn't see and took his arm in her grasp.

She began guiding him down the pathway, ignoring the stares of amused and curious students making their own way home. He didn't really question her at first, just frowning at her touch before falling into an easy step with the girl.

"Don't be a baby, it was pepper spray, not acid''.

The boy grunted his reply, grabbing wildly for her as she let him go to open her purse. She hushed him impatiently, batting his hands away as she swiped her key card in the door. Stiles cracked open his swollen eyelids as something 'beeped' and he was surprised to find himself outside Lydia's dorm building.

"Where are you taking me woman?'' His voice sounded too loud in the nights quietness and Lydia hushed him once more, ignoring his protests as she took his arm again. Leading him like a puppy, they walked the corridor together and took the lift to her floor.

She was silent as they stood together in the small space. Lydia took in his appearance, frowning at his sore looking face. She did feel bad, but at the same time, she still stood by her actions.

"Are you checking me out, Kitten?''

Lydia didn't have to look at the boy's face to know he was smirking, she could hear it in his smug voice. Instantly rattled by the use of her apparent nickname, she stalked out of the lift as it stopped, finding slight amusement in the way he stumbled after her.  
Lydia stopped in the middle of the empty corridor, allowing him to catch up with her. Stiles stood close, his chest only a few inches from her nose as he grinned.

Despite the pain, he was having fun with the girl. She riled so easily. Lydia looked up at him with a pout that Stiles was sure she wasn't aware of. Her cheeks were still pink from the cold air and her hair was even messier than before. She looked like a hot mess.

"Stop calling me that'', she whispered angrily to him, very aware of the dorm room doors around them.

He dropped his voice to a murmur that matched hers. His voice was low and gravelly, and he had to bend down slightly to meet her ear.

"Why?''

Lydia's lip twitched into an almost snarl at his answer, "Because you know my name!''

She didn't wait for his reply, instead, grabbing his hand and pulling him along after her furious little stomps. She ignored his chuckles and took some dark satisfaction as he let out a little groan, the pepper spray obviously still doing it's job.

The door to the bathroom swung open under her hands and she let go of the boy to cross the empty room, turning on one of the showers. It let out a hiss before hot water fell from it, steam billowing out from the cubicle.  
She turned to Stiles and motioned towards the shower.

"Come on, get in''.

Stiles' lips fell open slightly and Lydia tried her best to avert her stare from his cupid's bow. It was an obvious feature on his face, perfectly straight lines that led down to soft, pillowy looking lips.

"You know, if you were re-considering my offer from before, you might want to pick a better time''.

Lydia let out a long groan at the boy's somewhat predictable answer, she spun towards him with her arms crossed, glaring when she saw he was peering down at her with a smirk.  
Stiles tried to crack his poor eyes open a little more before he let out another hiss of pain, bring his palms up to rub them.  
Lydia frowned, her hands reaching up to intertwine with his own. Stiles stilled as he felt her touch and he didn't argue when she pulled his fingers away from the itchiness he felt.

"You're only making it worse, you need to wash it out'', Lydia's voice was a soft and gentle contrast to the groans of despair she had directed at him before.  
Still startled from her touch, Stiles merely nodded, swallowing heavily as she led his over to the running shower.

She turned, looking up at him with a sudden blush on her cheeks. Despite his teary vision, Stiles still smiled at the sight. He already knew that whatever she was going to say, was embarrassing for her.

"Spit it out, Kitten…''

Lydia only blushed harder at his words but she scowled at him moodily, turning to check if the water was a suitable temperature.

"Take your top off''.

Lydia made sure she was facing the tiled wall as the words left her lips and she was surprised when Stiles was quiet. She expected an onslaught of suggestive comments or witty one liners.  
Instead, she peered over her shoulder to see him glancing warily at her, an amused smile playing on his lips.

He raised his eyebrows as much as he could, "Can I ask why?''

Lydia rolled her eyes, walking over to the doorway. She swerved around his body, giving him a wide berth as she became more aware of how warm the room was getting, how the steam was making her dress stick to her body. She gulped, finding the door handle with shaking fingers.

"The pepper spray will probably be stuck to your clothes, and your hair too - Jesus…'' , Lydia spun, ignoring Stiles' slight chuckle as he pulled his jumper off, taking the shirt underneath with it. He dumped them to the side, stepping towards the shower with his jeans low on his his.

"Should I get in?'', he called back to her blindly, his hand underneath the warm spray. The muscles on his back rippled underneath his tanned skin and Lydia couldn't take her eyes off of him. She stumbled clumsily into the door, cursing under her breath.

"What? Uh, no I mean, wait'', she closed her own eyes, mentally telling herself to get a grip, "I'm going to grab some shampoo from my room, we need to wash the capsaicin out''.

"What the _fuck_ is capsaicin?'' Stiles hollered after her, but the girl was already dashing out of the room and down the corridor.

_

Lydia flew out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell. She stumbled around the corner of the hallway, counting the doors on her way and thanking every ancient deity she had read about that the dorms were empty.  
She flashed her keycard against her door impatiently, cursing as the thing only beeped at her. Eventually, it swung open and Lydia raced straight to her wardrobe. She grabbed her shampoo bottles, flinging the fancy ones on her bed she grabbed a half empty baby shampoo. Perfect, no tears, right?  
She slipped off her shoes before she reached the door, figuring she didn't really want to get them wet in what she was sure was going to be an awkward experience.

Barefoot, she ran back down the hall, pushing her little body against the heavy bathroom door. She was instantly enveloped in thick steam, the air hot and moist. She took a deep breath, hearing the running water from the cubicle where she had left he boy. He was still standing there, against the tiled walls with the heels of his palms pressed against his eyes.  
She tutted, putting the shampoo bottle on the bench before walking over to him. Her head just met his shoulders and she stood on her toes to pull his hands away and survey the damage.

Stiles startled at her presence, his hands in her little ones again. She peered up at him, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she inspected his eyes. They were still stinging, itching the the sensitive skin around them. But he watched her, refusing to close them as he took in her pouty lips, the tiny freckles on her nose that he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Sorry'', she whispered, the adorable blush that he had quickly come accustomed to creeping along her cheeks.

Stiles let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head slightly as her hands fell away from his own. He couldn't help feel disappointed.

"Uh, don't be. I'll remember in future that you can handle yourself''.

Lydia laughed in return, somewhat embarrassed by his compliment, she avoided his gaze as she spoke, busying herself with the shampoo bottle.

"Why were you following me anyway?''

Stiles now had the right to look embarrassed, his eyes studying the tiles behind the girls head, he swiped a hand over his face, wincing as his eyes yelled at him.

"Well, it's late… and it's dark - I didn't like the thought of you walking back alone''.

Lydia rolled her eyes, squirting some of the yellow gel into her hands, "It's 2015, I can look after myself, thank you'', her voice had turned short and the bottle cap snapped back into place to punctuate her words.

Stiles scoffed, feeling Lydia's hands on his shoulders. She turned him around, making him lean over the lip of the cubicle.

"Well yeah, I realise that now, Miss Acid Fog'', Stiles muttered, wincing as she prodded his ribs at his comment, "I was trying to be a gentleman, in case you hadn't noticed''.

"Gentleman don't stalk the people they're trying to help from dark corners and bushes, now lean over the shower you freak''.

Stiles sighed dramatically but did what he was told. The water ran over his head, plastering his hair to his face and warming his shoulders. He let out a string of curses as the warm water seeped into his eyes, making them sting like nothing he'd felt before.

"I thought you said this would help?!'' He all but shouted at Lydia.

"The heat in the water will activate the capsaicin all over again, so we have to wash it out with shampoo'', she inspected the label, trying to ignore the way the water ran over his broad shoulders, down his lean arms.  
"You'll have to let the soap run into your eyes but baby shampoo is gentle - it shouldn't be too bad''.

Stiles simply grunted in agreement, turning his head slightly so he could look at the girl. She was standing barefoot, her little black dress still swirling teasingly around her thighs. She was biting her lip again, concentrating whilst she read and Stiles swore quietly, realising that this girl was hitting all of his weak spots.

He felt her move behind him, balancing her frame on the lip of the shower and standing out of the way of the spray. Her feet came into his viewpoint and he smiled at the cherry red colour her toes were painted.  
She squeezed a small amount of the shampoo into his waiting hand, telling him how to wash it over his eyes.

He groaned and muttered a string of ''fuck, shit, jesus christ's'' into the air and Lydia had to purse her lips to stop herself from laughing.  
She felt bad, she truly did. It must have felt horrible for Stiles but she did gain some satisfaction in letting the boy know she wasn't some damsel in distress.

"Okay, here - let me help'', Lydia lowered her voice to a soothing murmur as she took Stiles hands in her own, helping him lean back up and out of the shower. She inspected his eyes, running a careful finger over the redness that surround his lashes. She frowned but noted his eyes looked clearer.

He was watching her, watch him and Lydia cleared her throat noisily before pulling back, telling him they looked clear.

"You better wash your hair too, just incase there's any residue in it'', she smiled tightly, still a little uncomfortable around this boy. She had only met him twice, both in circumstances that had led them to this room and one of them half naked and wet.

Stiles hunched over the water again before he muttered, ''screw it'', and got in, jeans and all. Lydia let out a surprised laugh as he stood in front of her, the water running over him and turning the denim heavy. The dark material became weighed down, pulling the down his narrow hips and showing Lydia the white band of his underwear.  
Stiles laughed at her shocked expression, his smirk returning to his lips. Instead of shying away like he thought she would, Lydia stepped forward.

Again, she balanced herself on the edge of the shower cubicle, beckoning him forward with an outstretched hand. He leaned into her, jumping slightly when more of the cold shampoo hit his scalp. She instructed him bossily and he did as he was told with a smile. He rubbed in the suds under her watchful eye, grinning whenever he saw her gaze drop over his body. Which was often.

"You missed a bit'', Lydia's voice was soft in the silent room, startling Stiles from his movements.

He glanced at her, suddenly nervous as she moved forward slightly, reaching a small hand out to him. He held his breath as her fingers tangled in his hair, rubbing delightful circles into his scalp. He groaned in satisfaction, a small hum leaving the back of his throat.  
When Lydia's hand paused, he opened his eyes, surprised to see her suddenly so close to him. Apparently, so was she because she jumped, swearing as her foot slipped and she tumbled into him.

Stiles quickly decided that wet Lydia, was his favourite Lydia. She stood under the spray with him, both of their bodies pressed tightly together in the small cubicle. Her hair had darkened and stuck to her cheeks, her lips were parted in shock and her dress suddenly clung to every curve and dip in her body.

On impulse, Stiles' hands had shot out to catch her but doing nothing to stop her from falling into him. The boy held her there, his fingers gripping her hips more tightly than he probably meant to. They were silent, both from the shock and the situation.

They were panting heavily, the steam and their breaths mixing in the air in front of them. The water was cooling down but Lydia felt hot. Too hot.  
Stiles bare chest swam in her vision and she only just realised that her hands were braced on his arms, her fingers curling around the lean muscles there as she feared her legs might just give out on her.

She saw his adam's apple bob and his eyes were dark when she looked into them. His mouth was parted, his tongue peeking out as he swept it across his bottom lip. He could looked nervous, his gaze darting from her own to her lips and back again.

A buzzing sound from the bench startled Lydia out of her shock and she noticed how Stiles seemed to lean back slightly, his lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes confused. When had he gotten so close?  
The vibrations rang against the wood again, muted slightly from Lydia's bag. She gasped, letting go of the boy so suddenly it was if he was on fire.  
She stepped out of the stall clumsily, Stiles hands clasping her wrist in fear she would fall and slip. But she seemed desperate to get away from him, her arms falling from his grasp as she wrapped them around herself, protecting herself, closing herself away.

Stiles shut off the water and joined her on the tiled floor, the air still warm and sticking to his wet skin. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, his gaze still focused on the girl in front of him. She eyed him warily as if she was terrified he would pounce on her. Or she would pounce on him.  
Eventually, the buzzing stopped and the room became silent once more. Lydia shuffled from foot to foot, her bare skin slick with water and her dress wrapped around her body so tightly that Stiles deemed it dangerous.

One of her hands went nervously to her mouth, her fingers toying with her bottom lip in a way that the boy found sickeningly adorable. Everything else about her screamed sex in that moment, her shining, bright eyes, her wild hair and her flushed skin. This girl had only been in his life for three days and she was already killing him.  
She was the prettiest hell Stiles had ever been in and the boy quickly realised he didn't mind burning.

"I have a boyfriend'', Lydia suddenly blurted, her lips hiding behind her hand.

Stiles let out a small sigh, water dripping from his jeans as he wiped at his eyes again. He looked at the girl almost dejectedly, his voice quiet and level as he told her, "I know, Kitten''.

His expression was neutral but his golden eyes held something else that Lydia couldn't quite decipher. Disappointment, annoyance?  
She didn't even register the fact that he hadn't called her by her name. Instead, her eyes followed his tall frame as he trudged to the door. He held it open, looking back at her with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

"Let's get ourselves some towels, huh?''


	6. Chapter 6

_"Our hands touched,_

 _and suddenly…_

 _the air was electric''._

The walk back to Lydia's room was silent and awkward, filled with a tension that Lydia didn't quite want to admit to. The pair managed to make it to the girls dorm unnoticed, the hallway still blissfully empty. Stiles lingered behind Lydia, watching her little hands fumble with the key card. She was nervous and the boy felt a surge of smugness that it was him that made her feel that way.

Her announcement in the bathroom hadn't come as a surprise to him, more a reminder. He had overheard most of her phone conversation as he tried to keep his distance, watching her carefully as she strolled through the darkness - naively oblivious to the dangers that could have been surrounding her.

Stiles smiled as he was quickly reminded that she could indeed take care of herself.

Finally, Lydia got the door to open and she walked into the dark room, turning on her bedside lamp as she passed. Suddenly, being half naked and soaking wet in the bathroom seemed better than being alone in her bedroom with this boy.

She watched as he held the towel she offered him, his gaze not meeting her own as he took in the room. He seemed to ignore Allisons side, as if he knew it wasn't Lydia's. His curious gaze took in the pinboard, the polaroids and old photos of her and her friends, her family and memories.

A graceful hand swept across the spines of her books and Stiles smiled a little at the complicated titles and authors with PHD's after their names.

He turned to her, not surprised to find her watching him. It was nearing half one in the morning and he was still shirtless, standing in the middle of a girls room that he had just met three days ago.

Stiles had been in many a situation like this before, with girls as naked as him and whom he had know for mere hours. But he had a feeling that Lydia was not that kind of girl and his thoughts were proven correct when he took a step towards her, and she took another back.

He couldn't help smile a little at her wariness of him, and he suspected that she probably had reason to. He flashed those white teeth at her and once again, Lydia was reminded of the big, bad wolf. In the dim light and the small room, she was too aware of this boy, too alert to his movements and how he took another towel from her shelf, walking towards her with caramel eyes.  
He draped the fluffy towel around her shoulders, wiping her damp curls away from her face before quickly retreating as if she was on fire, to hot to touch.

"Thanks'', she murmured, her cheeks pink and adorable.

"So, how come you know so much about pepper spray?'' Stiles asked lightly, a smirk laying on the corner of his lips that he hoped Lydia wouldn't take offence to.

Thankfully, she let out a little laugh, retreating into the little kitten that Stiles thought of her as. She wrapped the towel around her body tighter, shielding her body from the boy's gaze. The room was so quiet, the night outside so still and so, so far removed from the party they had both attended only an hour ago.

"I read'', she told him a matter of factly, her lips pursed and void of the red lipstick she had once wore.

Stiles accepted this answer with a nod, his wet socks leaking into the carpet as his shoes sat awkwardly by his feet. He kicked one of his converse over, just for something to do other than stare at the girl before him.

"I have a father at home who would be really impressed with you'', he let out a soft chuckle, looking up at Lydia through his lashes.

And then, suddenly, they weren't arguing. The boy wasn't making Lydia's blood boil, he wasn't smirking or making smartass comments or quips. They were talking normally - well as normally as two people could when it various states of undress and both soaking wet.

"And why is that?'' Lydia asked, one eyebrow raised. They both stood in the middle of the room, not wanting to sit down and leave water everywhere. There was also the fact that Lydia's tiny bed seemed to yell at them from the corner - a dangerous beacon in the suffocating room.

The girl's skin was flushed again, her cheeks to warm as she watched Stiles dry off, the towel running over his chest, following the trail of tiny hairs that led to the band of his underwear.

"He's a cop, he works for the NYPD - top of his ranks'', the boy told her this proudly, a warm smile coming over his features that Lydia hadn't seen before.

She couldn't help but smile back, her eyes turning from wary to soft as their gazes met.

"So you're from New York?'', she asked almost shyly, the girl who attacked him with pepper spray and well practiced moves disappearing into the fluffy, white towel.

Stiles nodded, moving to lean against her desk, "Yeah, I grew up there. Met Scott in Kindergarten and the rest is history. We both got accepted here and I wouldn't have chosen anywhere else, moving too far from my dad would've sucked''.

Lydia noted how he didn't mention his Mom and she chose not to ask about it. Instead, she spoke about herself, something that didn't always come easily to her. She watched as Stiles dropped the towel and held it in his lap, looking at her and waiting.

"I'm from California. Beacon Hills'', she nodded to the bed across from her own, "So is Allison - and our friend Danny'', she quickly realised that Stiles didn't know who Danny was so she cringed and gestured vaguely out the window.

"He moved here with us too, he lives across campus''.

Stiles nodded and tried to hide his small smile that was bursting to get out. She was adorable, her words, her movements, her blush.

"You're a long way from home then'', he raised his eyebrows at her, hoping to get a little more information out of the girl that intrigued him more than anyone else he had met.

Lydia pursed her lips and nodded, holding the towel around herself protectively. Her dress was becoming uncomfortable, the material damp and cold against her skin.

"I have my friends here with me, I don't need much else'', she smiled in a way that she hoped was confident and self assured, but, like an impatient reminder - her phone beeped from her bag.

The two of them glanced at it and Stiles looked back at Lydia, noting how she scowled at the noise. Her lips fell into the pout that had been used on him the first night they met but Stiles noted how her eyes shone with annoyance, a darker emotion than she regarded his teasing with.

"Uh, you going to get that?''

She shook her head no, turning away from the insistent buzzing that would stop for seconds before starting all over again.

"You and your boyfriend having issues?'' Stiles didn't mean it cruelly, he was simply just curious. And after what he had heard earlier, it seemed that this was obviously the case.

He didn't expect Lydia to round on him, her quiet and shy demeanor lost in an angry haze as she glared at him.

"As if that's any of your business!''

"Woah, okay Kitten, I was only asking because I heard earlier - '' Stiles held his hands up; the towel he clutched in one of them a makeshift white flag of surrender.

"I don't care what you heard earlier, you shouldn't have even been following me in the first place!'' Lydia's voice rose slightly, the noise of her cell lost underneath her pissed off tone.

"I _told_ you! I told you I was making sure you got home okay!'', Stiles huffed, observing the girls little, curled up fists and fiery eyes, "Sorry for being a gentleman'', he rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen don't listen in on other people's private conversations'', she hissed, throwing her towel off of her shoulders and to the floor. She was aggravated, too warm, her skin prickling under the damp material, under his hot gaze.

Stiles let out a smirking laugh that infuriated Lydia even further, "The conversation isn't usually private if the person is yelling it out in the middle of campus, Kitten'', he narrowed his eyes at her.

The girl let out a huff, glaring at the boy as she stuttered over her words. She was suddenly livid. Who did he think he was? He had no right asking her about her relationship, he didn't even know her!

So she told him that.

"Look, dude, you don't even know me'', Lydia spluttered with wide eyes, "I appreciate you making sure I got home safe and I truly am sorry for spraying you, but don't act like you know what -''

Stiles was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing, the fact that she had called him 'dude' was too funny in his eyes. She was ranting now, her hands flailing as she tried to get her words out in the right order. Adorable.

"I'm not acting like I know you - I'm just saying the conversation I heard sounded pretty hostile'', Stiles quickly held up his hands again, shrugging his shoulders, "But I guess that's not my place to assume, Kitten''.

Lydia stared at him, taking in his words in the silent room. Seconds passed before she reached for the towel she dropped, grabbing it from the floor and throwing it at his still, distractingly bare chest.

" _Stop_ calling me that!''

Stiles merely grinned and watched her stomp over to her bed, grabbing her bag with little fists. She dug around inside, swearing as she hauled out pieces of paper and various notes. Finally, she surfaced with her now silent cell. The screen flashed angrily, telling her that she had eleven missed calls and four voicemails, all over three minutes long.

She knew how they would sound, the first loud and full of shouting, telling her she shouldn't have hung up on him. The next would be full of curses and frustration, because, why couldn't she just do as she was told? The third would be him telling her to call him back, he was worried, he was sorry.

The fourth would be filled with ''I love you's'', he just misses her that's all, he's frustrated and angry because he cares about her too much.

She sighed, dropping her head into her hands as she knelt on her mattress, ignoring the way the cold water dripped onto her covers. She turned the device off before it could ring again, ignoring the way Stiles hovered behind her.

She rooted around under her pillow, her hand withdrawing and holding a large t-shirt. She looked up at the boy tiredly, her fingers already playing with the buttons on her chest.

"I'm going to bed'', her voice had lost it's anger that it held before but Stiles noted with disappointment that it lacked the passion too. She sounded suddenly exhausted, all from looking at her phone.

Stiles could only nod at her, pulling on his shirt almost awkwardly. She avoided his gaze, watching him ball up the pepper spray covered jumper in his hand before he reached for her door.

"See you around, yeah?'' He quirked an eyebrow at her, in a way that was almost hopeful.

Lydia nodded, her hands picking at the comforter underneath her distractedly. She managed a half smile as he pulled on his shoes, wincing at the way they squelched under his feet. The fact that he was going to walk all the way back to his apartment like that should have had Lydia concerned, but her mind was elsewhere and she hardly heard the door click shut as he left.

The alarm blared like a foghorn the next morning, making the two bodies that were nestled underneath the covers groan in protest. Lydia opened her eyes warily, the light too bright and the night ending far too quickly. She needed more sleep.

She stretched out, cat-like, swearing suddenly when her foot came into contact with warm skin and someone's stomach. Something moved at the bottom of her bed and it moaned when Lydia yanked the covers away.

Allison lay curled up at the foot of her mattress, in nothing but her mismatched underwear. She mumbled something into the comforter, her hand grasping thin air as she tried to snatch the duvet from her friends clutches.

"Fucking _hell_ , Ally'', Lydia despaired, "Really?''

"Couldn't find m'bed, too dark'', she grumbled, still refusing to lift her head. Her hair was a mess of waves on the white sheets, her tanned skin glowing in the morning light.

When Lydia shoved her foot into her friend's leg, she moaned again, pitiful protests that fell on deaf ears as Lydia continued to push her out of her bed. When the end result had Allison lying on the floor, Lydia moved out of bed and stepped over her.

Her dress from last night lay on the carpet, still damp and shouting out obnoxiously to her as if it had dirty secrets to tell. Ally's clothes lay round it, crumpled and deserted as they fell in an obvious trail from the door to Lydia's bed.

Lydia moved around the room bleary eyed but still quickly, her hair a strawberry blonde tangle after falling asleep with it still wet. But she had no time, she would be late if she chose to have a shower - and she wasn't quite sure she ever wanted to go into the bathroom again.

Instead, she grabbed a cream jumper that was around three times too big for her, rolling up the sleeves and stepping into the denim shorts that she rightfully stole back from the comatose girl on the floor. She threw a pillow at the brunette, demanding that she got up and ready for class.

"Lyd, I take English Lit and the Studies of French Romanticism, I could make that shit up with my eyes closed'', Allison was still sprawled on the floor, her lacy bra leaving patterns and indents on her skin whilst she had slept. She moaned again, deciding that lifting her head was a bad idea.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you'll be reciting shakespeare in your current state'', Lydia toed her friends arm with the sneakers she had just shoved on, "bitch, move''.

Lydia shook her hair out, fluffing her curls around her shoulders as she stepped over Allison again. She grabbed her bag and crammed her textbooks inside, hesitating before her still switched off phone was thrown in too. She held her toothbrush and water bottle in her hand, quickly brushing her teeth as she started at the clock.

8.07am.

"Ally, you're going to be late for your very first class in college. Don't make me disown your hungover butt'', Lydia threw last night's clothes into the empty hamper, throwing her toothbrush back into her toiletry bag.

Eventually, with a strangled moan that made her sound like a banshee - or Chewbacca - Allison lifted herself from the floor and crawled into a pair of jeans. When her shirt was half way over her head, she huffed:

"My mouth tastes like a mexican bar''.

Lydia smirked, remembering the shots of tequila Allison had taken from a sombrero wearing Isaac before she had left.

"It's self inflicted so I have no sympathy for you babe, sorry, you know the rules'', Lydia chirped, feeling fresher than she did last night by just looking at her wasted friend.

Allison glared at her, snatching the toothpaste Lydia offered with a grin. With a mouth full of foam and an accusing finger pointed at Lydia, Allison mumbled intellectually around her toothbrush: "I'm mad at you!''

Lydia raised her eyebrows, pausing at the doorway as her friend grumbled at her. Lydia waited.

"I just can't remember why right now''.

Lydia was out of the door when she called back over her shoulder, "text me when you remember! Have fun in class, learn shit!''

Allison reply was still full of toothpaste but Lydia could make out a few swear words here and there, and she grinned, letting the door swing closed; separating her from her friend's outstretched middle finger.

Stiles groaned and slowly came to life, the bright morning sun shining through the wooden slats in his blinds. The apartment was finally quiet, the music that he returned to late last night had been turned off, the yells and laughter finally gone.

The boy stretched, wincing as his neck cricked. He turned and looked at his alarm, noting with relief that it was only past seven. He had had four hours sleep, a surprising amount considering the carnage he had returned to.

Stiles had practically jogged back from Lydia's dorm room the night before, his jeans still waterlogged and his hair damp. The cold air had bit at him, making his jeans stiffen in a horribly uncomfortable way. He had reached his apartment quickly, weaving through the crowds of students that littered the stairwell.

Upon opening the door, he was met with chaos. Isaac was standing in the middle of the room his bare feet on top of their coffee table. He wore only his boxers and that damned sombrero, chugging on what seemed to be a bottle of Jack Daniels as a crowd surrounded him, chanting his name.

Stiles had quickly shut the door behind him, taking in the absurd scene with wide eyes. His stare met briefly with Scott's. His friend was huddled in the corner of the now empty kitchen, standing between Allison's legs as she sat on the counter in front of them. They were sharing a beer, whispering into each other's ears as they laughed and shared innocent touches.

Leaving them to it with a smile, Stiles had decided to call it a night, heading to his room and hoping to get his soaking wet jeans off. On entering his room, he had pulled off his shirt, throwing it straight into the hamper along with his pepper spray ridden jumper. He had groaned, hopping around the floor clumsily, dragging the heavy material from his legs. It was when he turned around, in only his boxers, that he realised he had company.

The company in question was now stirring beside him, stretching her naked body alongside his own as she came to. A girl's dirty blonde head surfaced from the pillows, tousled and bed mussed. Her lips spread into a feline smirk as their eyes met.

"Morning'', Malia purred.

Stiles nodded his greetings, the atmosphere already tinged with awkwardness as he gauged how long it would take for the girl to leave. The boy wasn't a total asshole, he made it clear to all the girls that hooked up with that it was simply that - a hook up, a one night thing. Malia usually fell into that category but as she became closer with his friend Kira, they seen more of each other and she seemed to have become somewhat attached.

The boy sat up, just missing Malia's hand as it came to caress his chest. He stretched in the morning sun, rubbing the back of his neck as he yawned.

"Mmm, I gotta get ready for class'', Stiles' feet hit the floor, the cool morning air a refreshing change from the stuffiness of the party last night.

He pulled on his boxers, ignoring the girl's huffs of protest behind him. Stiles padded out into the hallway, glancing into the living room.

Several bodies lay across the sofas and some were curled up on makeshift beds on the floor. Isaac was amongst the main mess, his naked chest covered in what seemed to be sharpie. Two girls lay next to him, both clad in little clothing. Empty beer cans and cups littered the floor and there was a curious stench of smoke in the air. Had something burned?

Stiles stepped over the sleeping figures, making his way to the chaotic kitchen where he filled a pint glass with water, gulping down the cold liquid greedily. He sighed, feeling better already.

He made his way back through the living room, winking at a girl who had awoken and was staring at his barely clothed body with appreciation. He laughed as she winked back before falling to the floor, asleep.

The boy didn't bother knocking as he entered Scott's room and unsurprisingly, he found his friend already awake and dressed.

"Morning man'', Stiles grunted out a greeting, his voice still rough with sleep. He fell onto Scott's still unmade bed, squinting in the sunlight, "Good night?''

Scott grinned, shaking out his still damp hair as he pulled on his shirt. He sat down on the edge of his desk, pulling on his socks.

"Extremely good night'', his brown eyes were shining, bright and alert for someone who had so little sleep.

Stiles leaned back on his elbows, taking in the room, he peered over to the other side of the bed - looking for any evidence that Allison was still here.

"Where's your girl?''

Scott rolled his eyes, trusting his best friend to relate his good mood to sex, "I walked her back to her dorm last night''.

Stiles raised his eyebrows, "She didn't stay?''

"Dude no, I still hardly know her - I'm not interested in just sex with her'', his ears turned a shade of red that Stiles sniggered at, "I like her, I'm taking her out on a date tomorrow night''.

Stiles shrugged, happy for his friend, "Good for you man. And she seems great by the way, real pretty''.

Scott grinned happily, shoving his books into his bag as Stiles flipped through some music magazines that were stacked by his bed.

"Aren't you getting ready? Class starts soon…''

"Eh, I'm biding my time. I have a visitor in my room that needs to leave before I go back in'', Stiles didn't take his eyes off of the article he was reading and he was oblivious to the shoe that was then thrown at him.

"Jesus, Scott - Ow!'', the boy frowned at his friend, holding the offending shoe aloft before discarding it over the side of the bed.

"You're such a dick'', he was told.

"Dude, it's Malia - you know what she's like'', Stiles practically whined.

Scott raised his eyebrows as he considered defeat. He moved around the room, collecting his belongings that he needed for class.

"Well, you know what she's like too, man. Stop sleeping with her!''

"But, but she does that thing. Y'know, that thing with her mouth?'', Stiles peered up at Scott with a smirk, hoping for a grin in return.

He got one, but it was with another eye roll and a murmur of despair. He reached down onto the bed and grabbed the magazine Stiles was reading, rolling it up and tossing it on his desk.

"Move, asshole, I'm not waiting around for you - I need coffee'', Scott pushed playfully at Stiles' messy bedhead, frowning when he saw his friend's eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong with your face?''

Stiles' had the right to look insulted before he watched Scott gesture to his eyes, a concerned grimace playing on his features. Ah, he remembered. He brought a careful finger to the skin around his eye, noting how it was still tender.

"Your eyes are all red'', Scott inspected his with confusion, "Did you get high last night man?''

"Uh, no'', Stiles let out a cough that hide a his laughter, "There was a bit of an incident… but I'll tell you on the way to the coffee shop''.

Lydia emerged from her dorm to the busy campus grounds, her bag slung over her shoulder and her timetable and map in her hand. The grounds were a hive of noise and movement, students milling from their dorms and apartments, chatting among their friends.

Some, who Lydia recognised from last night's party, looked worse for wear. She crossed the courtyards, the sun shining down on her like a good luck beacon. Her first class started in twenty minutes, and it was all the way across campus.

She looked longingly at the coffee house as she passed, the enticing smell of caffeine and fresh pastries making her empty stomach grumble at her. Glancing up at the clock tower that stood tall in the courtyard, she frowned, quickening her pace and rushing to the History department.

Lydia reached the doors to her lecture hall with five minutes to spare, taking in the light, airy room with curious eyes. Her first class of the semester was one that she was most excited about, a chosen elective that she hoped would help her with her Ancient Languages. She was lucky, taking extra credits and being moved up classes in High School had really helped her get a head start in college.

The huge screen at the front of the room read ''Folklore and Mythology'' and students around her began to take their seats. Lydia smiled at two girls who sat in an almost empty row, politely squeezing past them before she took her seat, bringing her new notepad out in front of her.

She clicked her pen in anticipation, eyeing the professor who just arrived. He looked younger than the few faculty members she had seen during orientation, and he wore jeans and a shirt compared to the suits and lab coats others dressed in.

He stood before his desk on the small platform, looking up at the sea of curious faces. He smiled, dimples appearing amongst his short, dark stubble. He cleared his throat gently, only once - and that was enough to demand the attention of every person in the room.

"Good morning and welcome back'', His voice rang clear throughout the room and you could have heard a pin drop, "For those who are new to my class, I sincerely hope you'll find Folklore and Mythology enjoyable''.

He smiled again, his hands clasped in front of him and Lydia could tell from the atmosphere in the room that he was a well respected teacher at Princeton. The two girls near her sighed audibly, their eyes turning soft as they stared at their lecturer.

He turned picked up a folder, flipping through it quickly, "So let's get started. For those of you who don't know, I'm Professor -''

The doors opened abruptly and a boy slipped in, the whole class turning in their seats to stare. He grinned lazily, his eyes covered with classic Ray-Bans. His hair was messy, as if he'd just rolled out of bed and he was holding the largest to-go cup of coffee that Lydia had ever seen.

He turned, grinning unashamed at the professor.

"Sorry, Professor Hale, I got held up in the library''.

The teacher raised his eyebrows, appraising the boy's coffee with a knowing gaze, "Yes, Mr. Stilinski, I heard they're serving bagels as well as books now''.

The class tittered and Lydia finally got a good look at the boy who was late. He turned to her, searching for a seat as his eyes settled on her row. He looked up, his gaze finding her own behind those goddamn sunglasses.

 _"Oh, fuck no''._

Lydia was sure he was still too far away from her to hear her horrified whisper but he smirked anyway, his tongue peeking out from between his lips. Stiles passed the two girls and the four unoccupied seats between them. In fact, he ignored the several empty desks that surrounded him, instead dropping into the chair next to Lydia.

He grinned at her, his wolfish smile out in full force and smelling too good to be real.

"Hello, Kitten''.


	7. Chapter 7

_"What are we?_  
 _Somewhere between fuck you,_  
 _and fuck me''._

Monday morning suddenly seemed so much brighter to Stiles. He was slightly late to his first class, one of his favourites, when Kira stopped him and Scott outside the coffee house.  
She flew over to courtyard to them, her inky black hair shining in the breeze behind her. She jumped into Stiles arms, almost knocking his coffee over.

"Jesus _Christ_ , Kira, no crack before noon - what have we told you?'' Stiles caught her in one arm, settling her small frame on the ground safely. Scott spluttered into his latte, grinning at the girl over the rim of his cup. She rolled her eyes at Stiles, choosing to mess up his hair even more than reply.

She bounced on her toes beside the two boys, grinning up at them. Her tiny, doll like features made her look almost elfin, her olive skin enhanced in the morning sun.

"I hardly seen you guys last night!'', She complained, pinching a piece off of Scott's muffin, "Where were you?''

Scott batted her hand away as she came back for a second bite, ignoring her whine as he held it aloft, far out of her reach. She stuck her tongue out at him, falling into step between the two boys as the walked across the busy quad.

"I was in the kitchen practically the whole night, I didn't see you'', Scott frowned.

"Probably because he was making puppy eyes at Allison the whole time'', Stiles scoffed, winking at Kira as the other boy turned pink, "He finally got to see the girl he's been gushing about the whole summer…'', Stiles trailed off, taking a sip from his cup.

Kira clapped her hands togetherness excitedly, gazing up at Scott as thoughts of fairy tales and marriage floated through her mind. The boy shook his head with a smile, already knowing what the girl was thinking. Kira was a sucker for romance and she had tried several times in the past to set both Scott and Stiles up on dates.

They never really went to plan and the closest she had managed was getting Stiles and Malia to sleep together. Several times. Drunkenly.

"It's only the third time I've met her Kira, please don't start picking colour schemes for the wedding ceremony yet'', Scott patted her head good naturedly, glancing at Stiles and sharing a smirk.

"Yeah, but you really like her don't you? And you were texting and emailing her, like, the entire summer!'', Kira told him this with a stern tone, almost daring him to disagree.

"Yeah, well, yeah - but that doesn't mean you get to be our first child's godmother… Just calm down'', the boy laughed at the girls crestfallen expression before deciding to quickly change the subject.

"Why not ask Stiles about his love life?''

Kira screwed up her nose, glancing at Stiles with despair. He made a face at her, only slightly insulted considering he knew what she was probably thinking.

"I don't think fucking Malia every way till Friday counts as Stiles' love life, Scott''.

Both boys howled at her crude language, always surprised when it occasionally popped out of her lips. Kira was five foot tall and not an inch over, no matter how much she would try and convince you otherwise. She wore sneakers and t-dye t-shirts and her long, black hair was usually always tied in plaits on either side of her head.

She was a few months younger than the boys and took Art and Digital Photography. Kira was a daydreamer with a dirty mouth, a little tornado of fierce emotions and loyalty. Scott and Stiles had gallantly rescued her from a bully in seventh grade and ever since, they adored her like the little sister neither of them actually had. Plus, they wouldn't have been able to get rid of her even if they wanted to.

"Uh, no, we're not talking about Malia, _even though he did screw her last night…_ '' Scott punched Stiles on the shoulder, ignoring the way his best friend merely shrugged and grinned.

"We're talking about another lady that Stiles here has had a few run in's with - Allison friend and roommate, Lydia'', Scott continued with raised eyebrows and sparkling eyes, loving the way Stiles' lips twitched at the mention of her name.

Kira looked entranced, staring up at Stiles with wonder in her eyes. She gave out a little squeal, hanging on to his arm, "Is this an actual chance at a real, live, grown up relationship?''

Stiles waved her away, rolling his eyes at his friend's obsessive need to marry Scott or himself off. He tugged on her pigtail, grinning down at her.

"I've met this girl literally _twice_. The first, she slayed me in a bathroom whilst I was half naked and the second, she shut me down every time I tried to chat her up'', he took another drink of his coffee, relishing the way it gave him a little kick as he neared his department building.  
"Oh yeah, she also attacked me with pepper spray and kicked me out of her room at two in the morning''.

Stiles stopped in his tracks, looking back at Kira who had suddenly halted at the bottom of the busy steps. Her eyes were shining with excitement and she was biting her lips, holding back the excited squeal that Scott and Stiles knew oh, so well.

"I need to meet this girl''.

Stiles chuckled, taking the rest of the stairs to the doors of the History wing. He quirked a knowing eyebrow at Scott who stood behind the girl, laughing into his coffee.

"I doubt that'll happen, Kira''.

"She sounds fucking amazing!'', she yelled, her pigtails bouncing as she gave her whole body a little shake.

"She has a boyfriend!'', Stiles sing-songed back, his smirk in place, "And she probably hates me!''

"Even better!'' Kira called up to him, letting Scott slowly lead her away to her own class, "It's about time someone knocked Stiles Stilinski down a peg!''

But the cherry on top of his sunny, Monday morning was him walking into his favourite class and being greeted by the sight of a strawberry blonde mess of hair in the back row.  
He hardly heard Professor Hale's snarky reply to his weak excuse, instead staring at the back of Lydia's head as he walked towards her row.  
His smirk was growing as he neared her and when he scooted past two girls, she turned, meeting his gaze. Oh, this was going to be a fun class.

The boy watched as Lydia swore under her breath and then so obviously checked him out - her big, doe eyes taking in his sunglasses, which were only placed over his red ones due to her antics last night. Her gaze dropped to his chest, lingering over his rolled up sleeves that showed off tanned forearms.  
When he stopped beside her and sat himself into the neighbouring chair, her eyes flicked back up to his.

He grinned, a smile that he was now reserving just for her.

"Hello, Kitten''.

Lydia's lips fell into that pout that Stiles' was becoming so accustomed to. He took her in, drinking her up with his eyes. She was bundled into a sweater that looked far too big for her, the soft material rolled up her arms and skimming her thighs. He could just see the tattered denim of her shorts peeking out from underneath it and his eyes lingered on her bare legs longer than he could probably get away with. Again, too adorable for her own good.

When she tutted and crossed them, Stiles grinned, looking back up at her with an innocent expression that really didn't suit his face. In the background, Professor Hale was introducing their current topic, something about the studies of Lycanthropy and moon phases.  
Lydia was hastily writing notes, ignoring how close Stiles' body was to her own as he reclined back in his seat. His coffee sat on his desk, the scent making her mouth water - she would have killed the boy for a sip of caffeine at that moment.

Stiles pulled his sunglasses off of his face, winking at her from red rimmed eyes.

Lydia scowled at him, deciding that she would kill the boy regardless of the incentive of coffee. His arm brushed her own as he took out his own notebook and she jumped away, making the boy smile.  
They sat in an uneasy silence for a few minutes, listening to the professor explain the origin of the werewolf myths, telling them where the folklore started in the world. He pointed to maps and different continents, explaining tribal legends and superstitions.

Stiles momentarily forgot about the angry, little thing beside him - instead, sketching out rough maps and labelling each one accordingly. When he was listing down the different moon phases, he noticed Lydia staring at him and his work out of the side of her eye.

He leaned his cheek on his two hands, turning to face her with quirked lips, "Can I help you?''

Lydia flushed slightly at being caught, and Sties decided that if he could make her do that once a day, he would be a happy man. She flicked her long hair over her shoulder, trying her best to look nonchalant.

"You just seem really interested in this, that's all''.

Stiles eyebrows shot to his hairline as he listened to her admission. He smiled, leaning back in his chair and bringing his face closer to hers. Lydia swallowed audibly, wishing he didn't smell as good as he did.

"I'm quite the intellectual, Lydia, I _am_ double majoring-''.

"Yes, you told me'', she whispered to him, not taking her eyes off of the board, "Forensic sciences''.

Stiles grinned, feeling a little giddy that she had remembered.

"I just didn't expect this to be the other major'', the girl continued, her eyes flicking from her paper to him, "It's a strange mix of interests, that's all''.

Stiles' lips stretched into a dangerous smile, looking at the girl from under his lashes. He let his knees fall apart slightly, his leg bumping into her own.  
"I have a vast range of interests, Kitten, you should let me show you my favourites sometime''.

The boy smothered a laugh as Lydia flushed to the roots of her hair, her full lips falling into a little 'o' as her eyes became trapped by his gaze. He studied her, his stare flicking between her big, green eyes and that goddamn pouty, little mouth.

"You're incorrigible'', she hissed, her cheeks still adorably pink.

Stiles chuckled, eyeing their lecturer carefully as he walked along the aisle, handing out sheets of paper. He cupped his chin with his hand, leaning over Lydia's desk and brushing back her hair with the other. She froze under his touch but didn't move away.

"I didn't mention anything'', he drawled, "you're the one with the dirty mind. And besides, who takes this class as an elective along with Biochemistry and Ancient Languages?"

Lydia huffed at his words, shoving his elbow off of her desk and burrowing her nose in her notepad, ignoring the way he laughed softly beside her. She couldn't help but glance back up at him, his golden eyes shining back down at her.  
They were quickly becoming her downfall, although she wouldn't admit it. The girl had never seen eyes so warm before, they lured her in with their amber shade; his long lashes making him look far too pretty for his own good.

Lydia was becoming increasingly aware that she had hardly taken any notes since Stiles Stilinski had sat down beside her.

His hands were still skimming over his paper as they exchanged heated words and smirking glances. She watched him write and doodle, moving quickly over the page. He held his pen so delicately, his long fingers tapping the desk to a silent beat.

His hands were a strange mix of graceful and strong, large and rough looking. They led up to forearms wrapped in muscles and Lydia found herself biting down on her lip as she surveyed him. His grey t-shirt brought out his warm skin tone and it clung to his chest, showing just the right amount of muscle that she knew lurked underneath.  
Her mouth suddenly became dry.

It quickly dawned on Lydia that she had seen far too much of this boy. His body was already rather familiar to her, although, she would never admit to anyone that she knew Stiles' had a little birthmark on his right hip. She could feel her cheeks burning.

His body, whether it was wet, half naked or fully clothed, was something that she wasn't used to. Jackson had been very into sport his whole life, his teenage years being consumed by the gym and weightlifting. His stance wasn't nearly as tall as Stiles' and he was wide and bulky with muscle, where the other boy was lean and toned.  
Like everything that Lydia encountered, she was curious and she wanted to investigate. But her current subject had suddenly turned his attention back to her, and was watching her, watch him.  
That fucking smirk was already playing on his lips, his pen bitten between them. Lydia looked away quickly, her auburn waves falling into a curtain that separated the pair.

The footsteps of Professor Hale fell in front of the pair, his dark eyes appraising the duo in turn.

"Mr Stilinski, glad to see you in my class again'', He dropped sheets of paper on to the boy's desk before turning to Lydia, "And Miss…?''

Lydia startled, her foot brushing against Stiles' as she moved in her seat, "Martin! Lydia Martin, sir''. She smiled, taking the papers he held out to her.

"Excellent. Welcome to Folklore and Mythology, Miss Martin'', he stepped back out onto the aisle, walking down the steps as he continued speaking, "If you would now all turn to the person beside you…''.

The pair glanced at each other, one suspicious and one charmingly flirtatious.

"…That person will be your project partner for the first semester. I strongly suggest you get to know them, and get to know them well. You'll be spending a lot of time together if you want to pull together an essay that meets my standards''.

Stiles couldn't contain his grin and he heard Lydia curse beside him. He coughed on a laugh, the surprise of hearing her mutter "Motherfucker", under her breath too much to handle.  
When he placed his tear filled eyes on her own, he was pleased to see that she too, was smothering a smile.

The class ended and the crowd of students milled out of the doorway, chatting among themselves and reviewing the sheets of paper their professor had given them.

Lydia sighed, rubbing her temples as she stared at the sheet on her desk. Partnered work. For the whole semester. September to Christmas time.

She flicked her hair back, glancing at Stiles. He was shoving his books into his bag, a small smile playing on his lips. The girl pursed her own, waiting for the comments he seemed like he was dying to say.

"So, my place or yours tonight?'' There it was.

Lydia stood, shrugging her bag over her shoulder. The boy followed her movements, looking down at her as he waited on an answer. She was so tiny.

"I truly don't know what you're talking about'', Lydia smirked at him, pushing past his body in order to make her way to the door. She brushed past him, her chest bumping into his in a way that had them both holding their breaths.

Stiles followed her, his eyes trained on her hips that swayed from side to side. He bit his lip, his head leaning to the left as he walked out into the bright sunlight.  
Lydia rounded on him when they reached the steps and he quickly righted himself, bringing his eyes to hers.

She smirked knowingly, placing one manicured finger on his chest. He raised his eyebrows at her, his golden orbs glittering with curiosity.

"Listen up, I'll be at your apartment at seven tonight and we'll do as much of the introduction as possible. You're not setting foot back in my bedroom, do you understand?''

Stiles hid a smile, nodding at the little firecracker before him. She looked surprised at his acceptance, obviously expecting fight from him. Instead, the boy saw a familiar face over her head, nodding at Isaac who was walking towards him.

He was surprised to see his friend conscious and standing on two feet after that state he was left in that morning. But the boy jogged over to them, slapping a hand on Stiles' shoulder as he complained desperately about lunch and the starvation he was dying of.

Stiles shook his head, laughing. He was always amazed at Isaac's miraculous talent of bouncing back from what should have been catastrophic hangovers. He gestured towards Lydia, making the taller boy step back slightly and put on his best smile.

"Isaac, you remember Lydia?'' Stiles smirked, seriously doubting that Isaac would have any recollection of their introduction last night.

The girl must have thought the same, because her lips curled and her eyes sparkled. But Isaac smoothly avoided the awkward question, instead taking Lydia's smaller hand in his own and shaking it.

"I'm afraid I was rather inebriated last night - you'll have to forgive me'', he winked at the strawberry blonde in a way that made the other boy frown.  
"But any friend of Stiles' is a friend of mine'', Isaac grinned, slinging an arm over Stiles' shoulder.

Lydia pursed her lips, glancing at Stiles with an arched eyebrow, "Well, I wouldn't call us friends exactly…''

Stiles grinned, shrugging out of Isaac's hold before he placed a hand on Lydia's back, his touch burning through her jumper and into her skin.

"Now, now Kitten, play nice'', his voice was a low murmur in her ear and she wished she had the willpower to shy away from it. Instead, she allowed him to lead her down the busy stairway. It didn't go unnoticed by her that a lot of girls were staring, and not in a nice way.

They stood at the bottom of the steps, the sun still shining down on them. The start of an autumn breeze picked up wisps of Lydia's hair, making them dance around her face. Stiles was overcome with the urge to brush them away and instead, he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
Isaac hung back from the pair, watching them with amusement. The tension in the air was palpable and he was having far too much fun deciding if it was sexual or anger. It seemed to be both.

"So, I'll see you tonight? My place, or so I've been told?'' Stiles quirked an eyebrow at the girl who had the right to look slightly embarrassed.

Lydia was aware that she could come across as bossy but there was no way on this God given earth that that boy was coming into her room again. She had fallen asleep last night, staring at her desk, the image of him leaning there - bare chested and wet - ingrained in her mind.

She nodded, trying to avoid his warm gaze that was intent on winning her over.

"Excellent. It's a date'', Stiles smirked, knowing fine well it wasn't but knowing how she would react.

Lydia didn't disappoint and her lips fell open in protest, her bag sliding off of her shoulder as she shoved her tiny hand into his shoulder. His body hardly budged under her assault and it only made him grin further.

"This is not a date!'', she hissed, "This is me being forced to work with you under instructions that are outwith my control!''

Stiles couldn't help but laugh, watching the girl turn into a little ball of fury in front of him. Her eyes blazed and the wind lifted up waves of her bright hair, making her into the little hurricane that she was. The boy caught her bag before it could slip to the floor, lifting the strap and placing it back over her shoulder.

She was too stubborn to say thanks, instead frowning at him as his tongue peeked out of those damn lips again, a smile she seen only when he was having fun winding her up.  
Lydia took a step back, thinking it would be best to remind him once again, "I have a boyfriend''.

"I know Kitten'', Stiles nodded, "I just think it would be beneficial for us to be friends'', he walked towards her, watching her gaze fall to his lips as he spoke, "You know, since we're going to be spending so much time together''.

This time, he did tuck a strand of her unruly curls behind her ear. He was captivated by the way it had stuck to her lips and his fingers plucked it from her skin gently, sliding it behind her tiny ear that he couldn't help but think was cute.  
Lydia seemed surprised by the touch, and to be honest, so was Stiles. This was not something he wanted to get into with a girl that kept reminding him she was taken.

Lydia didn't answer him, instead stepping back awkwardly, in an almost stupor. She walked towards the library building and she continued to glance over her shoulder at the boy until she turned the corner and left his sight.

Stiles spun slowly on his heel, releasing the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Isaac was leaning against the stairway wall, grinning at him in a way that had Stiles asking, ''what?''.  
The boy simply shook his head, falling into step with his friend as they made their way to lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

_"What would I do without your smart mouth,_  
 _drawing me in and then kicking me out''._

Lydia felt ill and Allison thought it was hilarious. The two girls sat on their beds, talking about their day over a shared pizza. Lydia was facedown on the mattress with only her 'Deathly Hallows' shirt covering her small frame, her bare legs swinging in the air.  
Her apparent best friend was hanging upside down on her own bed, her feet against the wall as she cried tears of laughter. Allison's cheeks were pink, her eyes glittering as Lydia told her about her first class of the semester.

"And he just fucking walked in late, _looking like sex on a fucking stick'_ ', Lydia was rambling into her sheets, her little fists pounding on her pillow to punctuate each curse, "and out of all the goddamn seats in the hall, he chooses the one next to me! And now, I have to spend every goddamn waking minutes with this asshole in order to ace my project!''

Allison was cackling now, her waves skimming the floor as her head hungover the side of the bed frame. Lydia lifted her face to scowl at her, letting out a whine that only made Allison howl.

"Ally, it's not funny!'', Lydia threw a pillow at her, glaring when her friend caught it. "I think I might actually kill this guy!''

"Or you could just fuck him?'' Allison was grinning as she righted herself, her hair a mess as reached for another pizza slice, "You know, like you clearly want to'', she mumbled through a mouthful of crust.

"You're delusional and crude'', Lydia didn't even meet the brunette's gaze, instead scrolling through her phone and typing out another delayed reply to her boyfriend.

 _"Can't call tonight, sorry. Class project to start. Speak tomorrow x''_

"Lydia you cannot deny that there isn't an attraction there - you just called the boy sex on a stick'', Allison tipped her soda can in the other girls direction, smirking knowingly.  
"Besides, you only want to kill him because of the undeniable sexual tension between you two...''

"Or it could be because he's a complete jackass''.

Allison shook her head, her grin turning sly, "I watched you two at the party, you were all over each other-''.

"We didn't even touch!'' Lydia all but screeched.

"You had your hand on his chest, Lyd, I'm not blind!'' Allison was laughing, loving how the girl's cheeks turned pink, "Both of you were, like, an inch from each other's faces the entire time - looking like you wanted to clear the table and throw-''

"Okay. Enough'', Lydia was staring wide eyed at the wall, her forgotten pizza hanging limply from her hand. She threw it back into the box, suddenly feeling a lot less hungry. Her stomach flipped.  
"I need to get ready''.

She glanced at her phone, noting with unease that it was half six. She had told Stiles she would be at his in thirty minutes. Her stare moved back to Allison, huffing at her friend who was still smiling at her with amusement in her eyes.

Lydia clambered out of bed, her legs getting tangled in the blanket and only irritating her further. Her conversation with Stiles early had her rattled, an emotion that hadn't settled even when she returned home.

She pulled her shorts back on from earlier, watching the setting sun out of her window with appreciation. The sky was pink and blue, the clouds the colour of tangerines. The air was electric and her stomach was floating away without her. Lydia was nervous. Anticipation buzzed in her lungs and crushed her heart to her ribs.

The girl stripped off her top, throwing it on her bed before turning to her wardrobe with wide eyes. She was too aware of Allison, her friend watching her jittery movements with curious eyes. Determined to not give the brunette any more ammunition, Lydia grabbed a white shirt, quickly buttoning it up her body and tucking the front hastily into her shorts. She ignored Allison's smothered laughter as she chucked her hair up into a messy bun, scowling into the mirror instead as she painted her lips a pretty ruby colour. This wasn't for Stiles' benefit.

Her phone beeped from her bed and she picked it up as she slipped her feet into her converse. Lydia didn't even need to unlock her cell to read the full message. It was blunt, cold and right to the point. Just like the boy who sent it.

 _"Fine''._

She didn't reply. Slipping the device into her bag, she walked back to the mirror, watching her own eyes turn to glass as a sheen of tears covered them. Lydia took a deep breath, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. The girl cleared her throat and stood, fixing a bright smile on her lips as she turned to Allison. The brunette was still stretched across her bed, but the smirk had fell from her lips as she watched her friend.  
She knew who the text was from and she could only imagine what Jackson had said to her friend to make her crumble like that.

Allison smiled tightly back, watching Lydia gather her books with concerned eyes. She stood, stripping off quickly before grabbing her black skirt and favourite top - a quick hand was all it took to sneak Lydia's leather jacket and boots from her side of the wardrobe.  
Allison held them both out in her hands, grinning as the strawberry blond glanced at her and rolled her eyes.

"Please?''

"Since this is your first date with the guy, I'll allow it'', Lydia conceded, knowing fine well she could never say no. The fact that Ally's new dress was hanging at the back of her own cupboard only gave her more incentive to let the girl borrow them.

Allison blew her an air kiss before pulling them on, fluffing out her hair and applying a fresh layer of gloss to her lips. She fluttered her lashes at Lydia and peered at her from dark, smoky eyes.

"How do I look?'', she pressed a finger to Lydia's nose, smiling when Lydia batted her away.

"Fucking hot, as always - now, I need to go'', her books were gathered tightly in her arms and Lydia looked positively green as she walked to the door.

"Great, I'll walk over with you'', Allison hid her smile as she tried to look innocent, grabbing her clutch from her bedside.

"What?'', Lydia practically yelped, "Why? I thought Scott was taking you out for dinner?''

Allison was trying really hard not to laugh at her friend's panicked expression, and she could only nod as she pursed her lips.  
"He is, but since you've got your own little date with his roommate, I told him I'd walk over with you and meet him there'', Allison grinned wickedly at her, "Besides, we're both dying to see this''.

The girl ducked out of the way as Lydia's hand reached out to pinch her. She laughed, opening the door and give her friend the push she so obviously needed to step out of it.

They walked down the hallway together, Allison still trying to keep her laughter in as Lydia shuffled forward like she was heading to her own execution.

"Scott and I just thought it would be better if we made sure you didn't kill each other, you know?''

Lydia almost growled at her friend, stomping down the stairs as Allison chuckled gleefully at her expense. Laughter burst from the brunette's lips as they reached the main doors and Lydia turned to look at her with annoyance.

"What now?'', she hissed.

"You left your pepper spray, right?'' Allison was all but standing, her body hunched over as she cracked up, watching with satisfaction as Lydia turn fuschia.

"I should have never told you that!'', Lydia yelled, ignoring the stares she attracted from passers-by.

"Yeah, whatever, _Kitten_ ''.

"I shouldn't have told you that either'', Lydia deadpanned, her books still clutched to her chest with white knuckles. Her lips were set in a grim line, her eyes narrowed at Allison who walked down the stairs.

"Why? It's fucking hot!'', she called back over her shoulder, her eyes glinting playfully in the setting sun.

Their first day was almost over, night was approaching and as Lydia walked across the green park that separated the campus, she realised with dread that so was her study session with Stiles.

"Scott, you have two seconds to move your ass or I'm moving it for you''.

Stiles stood in front of the sofa, a bin bag in one hand and the other pointing threateningly at his roommate. Kira and Scott were slumped on the couch together, Xbox controllers in their hands as they whined at their friend; kicking him out of the way whilst they craned their necks to see the TV he was blocking.

"Dude, get out of the way!'' Scott kicked out at him, only to be met with a spray of citrus breeze and ocean air. He glared at Stiles, spitting out the offending mist that fell into his mouth.

"Don't be fucking rude!''

"Move!'' Stiles was adamant, scowling at Kira as she kicked him with her sock covered feet, taking a second glance at them when he realised they were adorned with mini Santa Claus'.

"It's August'', he told her with a frown.

She shrugged, "You're lucky they match. Now, shift your ass Stilinski!'', Kira kicked him again, catching him on his shin and grinning when he groaned.

"I don't know what your issue is, the place was already tidied this morning after the party'', Malia muttered from her spot on their armchair, her eyes studying her nails. She flicked them up to meet his gaze, a slight sneer twisting her glossy lips.  
"And besides, what's the big deal anyway, I thought this was just a study thing with this girl...''

Stiles ignored the way her voice dripped with obvious jealousy, glaring at Scott when he saw his friend's mouth curl up into a grin.

"Well, this particular girl has Stiles by the balls...''

With those words, Stiles had had enough. He ripped the controller from Scott's hands, turning to shut off the TV. The sounds of gunfire died away and he was treated to the swearing and shouts from his two friends instead.  
Malia was watching him carefully, Scott's words registering on her face. She arched an eyebrow, uncurling herself from her seat as she sauntered over to Stiles. He stood in the kitchen, pretending to busy himself with the empty take-out containers. Her flowery perfume washed over him as she stood by his side, glaring at him with contempt.

 _'Fucking great, Scott_ ', he cursed to himself.

"I don't know who this girl is, but remember that I was the one who had you by the balls last night'' Malia quipped, her blue eyes flashing dangerously at him, "Among other things'', her lips turned up into a smile that had Stiles fearing for his life.

Malia had somehow taken the word 'casual' a different way than Stiles had, and the boy was quickly discovering that she had found her way into their apartment more often than before.  
Kira had came over after class, yelling to Scott that he owed her a milkshake and a game of Modern Warfare as she literally launched herself onto their couch. Stiles had stumbled out of his room to discover that she had Malia in tow and he had made a point of keeping his distance from her, declining her offer of going to his room.  
She had sneered when Scott had gleefully told her the reason why.

"This Lydia girl, when's she coming over?'' Malia was eyeing him as he moved around the kitchen, tidying away cups and dumping dirty forks into the sink.

Stiles glanced up at the clock on the wall, swearing when he saw the time.  
"Uh, in about twenty minutes'', Stiles swallowed nervously, wondering how to politely ask her when she was fucking leaving, "Do you and Kira have plans tonight?''

Instead of Malia answering him Kira's head popped up over the couch. Her dark hair was shining almost blue in the dying sun that leaked in from the window and she was pouting.

"We were planning on asking if you guys wanted to go to Deaton's with us'', Kira explained, "But we've since been informed you both have dates. You suck as friends'', she stuck her tongue out as Scott flipped her off from his seat.

Deaton's was a grimy bar just off campus, serving underage students lukewarm pints of beer and the best burgers in town. It was their local haunt, a place to pretend to study, eat too many plates of cheese fries and get messy drunk. It was also the home of Stiles' favourite waitress, Erica.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts about long blonde hair, longer legs and pool tables after dark. He whirled around to face his friend, ignoring the way Scott was already grinning. Stiles threw an empty cup from last night's party at Kira, listening to her yelp as it hit her head.

"It's not a date! It's a -''

"Mine is most definitely a date'', Scott told them smugly, grinning when he received a congratulatory fist bump from Kira.

Stiles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he wondered how he had made it through the majority of his life with these two idiots.  
Malia hopped onto the breakfast bar he was leaning against, watching him those ever careful eyes. He huffed, calling over counter to his friend's in the living room.

"It's not a date okay, we're partners in Hales' class'', Stiles told Kira, ''And she has a boyfriend'', he added as an afterthought, "I've already told you this".

Kira merely laughed at his defensive attitude, knowing Stiles too well for him to hide anything from her. When the boy rambled, he was nervous. She leaned on her arms, still curled over the back of the sofa as she smiled sweetly at him.

"But you like her, right? I mean, you don't even have to answer that, Scott's already told me everything, I just wanted to see you try and deny it''.

Stiles stared at her, a deadpan expression on his features as he willed himself not to throw anything else at the girl, especially since the nearest object was a frying pan. Scott was sitting beside her, suddenly interested in the still blank TV.

"McCall, you gossip more than a fucking cheerleader, I swear to god-'', He was cut off by Malia's frown and sharp words.

"If she's got a boyfriend, why is she coming over?'' She raised one eyebrow into a perfect arch.

"I told you already, we were partnered in class and-''

"Stiles, I've known you since the second week of freshman year. You've never had the patience to work with anyone else'', Malia looked at him expectantly, her face void of scrunched up and her lips pursed.

"Well-''

"You like her'', she snipped.

"She has a boy-''

"Do you think she's hot?''

Stiles blanched, not really knowing what to say. He certainly wasn't looking for a relationship with Malia, with anyone really, but he still knew this was dangerous territory for him. Even if it was with a girl that you were only having drunken sex with every other night.  
Luckily the buzzer interrupted, cutting through the cold atmosphere. Stiles let out a sigh of relief, quickly shuffling around the barstools and avoiding Malia's feral gaze. Scott beat him to the door, vaulting over the couch and nearly squashing Kira in the process.  
The girl threw a book after him, cursing the boy out as she fixed her hair. Stiles snatched the notepad as it sailed through the air, shoving it onto a table as he glared in warning at Kira.

She flipped him off, muttering, "whatever, Dad'' under her breath before sitting up in her seat. Her warm, almond eyes settled on the door, curious and excited to see these two, mysterious girls. Malia was leaning against the fridge, keeping her distance as Scott jumped up and down like a puppy.

"Open it, you idiot'', Kira scolded him.

Scott took a deep breath that Stiles couldn't help but smile at and his stomach dropped as the door was opened and the two girls stood before him. Allison was revealed, grinning and dressed almost entirely in black as she stepped into the apartment to give Scott a quick hug.  
But Stiles' attention wasn't on the brunette, it was captured by the tiny little thing behind her. Lydia stood in the doorway in those goddamn shorts again, and a crisp, white shirt that looked like it belonged on his bedroom floor.  
He was lost in a haze, imagining her in nothing but the shirt, the material falling to her thighs and the buttons slowly becoming undone before him. The boy was rock hard and the girl hadn't even stepped through the doorway yet. Stiles was doomed and suddenly the idea of being alone with Lydia seemed like torture.

She finally stepped into their apartment when Scott smiled at her, gently ushering her inside as if he was already keyed in on her shyness. She was nervous, playing with the strands of hair that had fallen out of her haphazard bun.

Lydia scanned the room, staying close to Allison who was already chatting happily to Scott about her classes. A pretty, Asian girl was perched on the sofa, beaming at Lydia with such genuine happiness that the girl couldn't help but smile softly back.

Another girl, tall and hard looking was standing in the kitchen, in the same spot Stiles had her flustered in the night before. A blush fell across her cheeks and it only deepened when the girl looked her up and down with distaste. She flicked her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder and fell into one of the bar stools. She swung her legs back and forth, looking entirely bored.

"Guys, this Allison and Lydia'', Scott introduced them politely, gesturing back to the two girls who looked at home in their apartment, "this is Kira and Malia''.

The smaller girl obviously took this as a signal and she bounced from her seat, gliding over to them. She crackled like a little firework, her energy contagious as she grinned. Surprising both Allison and Lydia, she gathered them into a quick hug, one by one as she greeted them enthusiastically.

"I've heard so much about you!'', she told Allison, making Scott groan and push her away. Allison merely laughed, slipping her hand into Scott's as she flushed slightly.

Lydia smirked, knowing that Ally wasn't usually one to turn pink from embarrassment. Kira rounded on Lydia next, a smile gracing her lips that quickly turned sly.

"I've heard a lot about you too, Pepper Spray Girl'', Kira laughed.

Lydia felt the heat creep up her neck and burn her cheeks. She flustered, parting her lips to speak before realising that she couldn't think of anything to say.  
Luckily, Kira filled the silence, winking at her before rounding on Stiles, all five foot of her making the boy step back as if it were a reflex.

"God, Stilinski, help the poor girl with her books, no?'' Kira looked back over her shoulder at Lydia, noticing how Scott and Allison were already grinning, "Sorry, he's not as well trained as Scott is, but I'm working on it''.

"I've noticed'', Lydia smirked, eyeing the boy as he walked towards her, pushing Kira into the couch as he went.

He stopped before Lydia, much closer than necessary as his hands brushed her arms, his fingers taking the heavy textbooks from her as she uncurled her hold around them. Her breath stuttered as she looked up, only to see his gaze staring back down at her. His eyes were the colour of the sun that bathed the room in a golden glow and her skin was already prickling as he parted his lips.

"Glad you could make it, Kitten'', he smiled, his lips turning up at one side and his voice was low enough for only her to hear.

"I wish I could say the same'', Lydia retorted, her ruby lips pulled into a smile that held nothing but sarcasm.

Stiles grinned, loving how much passion he could evoke from her. She looked ready to snap her teeth at him, and he couldn't take his eyes off of those pretty, red lips. He took her books from her, placing them on the coffee table. He could feel Malia's stare searing into his back as he moved across the room, sharper than knives and colder than the beer he was suddenly craving.

Scott broke both the silence and the obvious tension, clapping his hands together before he grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair. He smiled at Allison, his eyes turning soft under her own shy gaze.

"Shall we get going?''

The girl nodded, glancing at Lydia as she tried to contain the grin that was fighting to break out. The strawberry blonde smiled and rolled her eyes good naturedly. She mouthed ''good luck'' at her friend, biting her lip at the wink Allison gave in return.

The couple headed to the door, exchanging their goodbyes with Kira and Malia. Stiles clapped him on the back as he passed, telling the pair to have a nice time.  
Scott smirked at his friend, glancing between the boy and Lydia, who was observing him warily. He looked mischievous, his dark eyes sparkling.

"Try to behave yourselves'', he stifled a laugh as Allison spluttered, watching Lydia's mouth fall open and Stiles glare.

Looking rather guilty for finding humour in her friend's current situation, Allison nudged Lydia playfully, "I'll get you back here, later? We can walk home together?''

Lydia flashed a dangerous look at her friend before glancing back at Stiles, watching how his lips were curled into a smirk. He winked at her.

"I doubt I'll be staying that long'', Lydia ground out.

Kira grinned from her spot on the couch, leaning over to pull on the hem of Stiles' shirt. She gave him a not so subtle thumbs up, "I like her", she told him.  
Lydia couldn't help but smile at her comment, nodding to solidify what was going to be a newly found friendship with the girl.

"Okay, everyone out!'' Stiles suddenly called out, pushing Scott and Allison out of the door, "You kids have fun, don't stay out too late and you know, practice safe sex and whatnot''.

He waited until they were out in the hall before shutting the door on their beetroot faces. He turned, eyeing Malia and Kira as Lydia stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Okay, who's next? Kira, lovely to see you as always'', his voice was smooth and charming, his smile sinful, "but please, get the fuck out of my house and take your milkshake with you''.

He grinned as the girl flipped him off from what was probably the seventeenth time that day. Kira shrugged on her jacket and snatched her empty milkshake cup from the table, throwing it into the bin and slapping Stiles a high five as she skipped to the door.

Malia sauntered into the room next, her movements cat like and well practiced. Lydia noticed the deliberate sway of her hips, how her eyes were trained on Stiles.  
The boy looked like he was trying not to grimace as he watched the girl slide up to him. She was pouting at him, her voice sugary sweet as she told him how she was looking forward to another sleepover.

"I guess I'll have to see you another time, since you're so busy...'', the girl trailed off suggestively, leaving plenty of time for the boy to step in and tell her that no, he wasn't too busy at all.

Stiles only smiled tightly, his body tense and awkward.

"What about later tonight?'' Malia suggested, "I could come back over when your little friend is gone?''

The older girl spared Lydia a fleeting glance and it was full of loathing. Her eyes raked up and down her body, taking in her clothes and hair; and successfully succeeding in making Lydia feel an inch small. Stiles placed a hand on the Malia's back, but it was only to push her towards the door where Kira waited.

"Uh, well - maybe, maybe another time, huh?'' Stiles told her, trying not to laugh at her obvious shock at being turned down, "I'm not sure how long Lydia and I will take...''

Lydia knew he was talking about their studying, well, she was sure he was talking about their studying. But the way he looked at her as she said it made her think of something entirely different. Suddenly, it was too warm in the room and she desperately needed to sit down. She edged towards the sofa, focusing her gaze on the books that the boy had placed there.

Malia glared at Stiles before flouncing towards the door, in an extremely obvious huff that reminded Lydia of her nine year old cousin.  
Kira tried to hide her laughter from her friend, giving Stiles and Lydia a small wave before closing the door behind her and bathing the pair in silence.

The apartment was finally empty and they were alone, something that hadn't happened since Stiles was in the girls bedroom, half naked and wet. Lydia cleared her throat nervously, perching on the edge of the sofa before she allowed herself to look up at the boy.

Stiles was leaning on the dining table, the sun bathing him in golden light. The sunset creating shadows on his face, making his cheekbones, his jawline, look much sharper. His lips were quirked upwards in that little half smile Lydia thought she hated. His eyes were the colour of whiskey and he looked like everything her mother had ever warned her about.

He walked towards her and Lydia watched him warily, through cautious eyes that couldn't help but notice how tall he was, how he moved so fluidly. Every swear word she knew, in every language she had ever learnt, flooded through her mind as she forced herself to pick up a book - any book - and open it. She wasn't even pretending to read, the girl just stared at the page as she willed herself to pull it together.  
Stiles sank down on the sofa beside her, close enough that she could smell his aftershave and feel the denim of his jeans graze her bare knee.

"Wanna get started?''


	9. Chapter 9

_"Her lips were like the galaxy's edge,_  
 _and he was falling into them''._

Loud rock music was playing from an iPod, the bass competing with the sound of torrential rain against the window. The sun had died, stealing the day with it as a navy sea of clouds took its place. Rain fell hard and heavy, creating another beat in Lydia's head - another distraction she did not need.

The girl sat on the edge of the sofa, her head in her hands as she tried not to scream. Stiles was lounging on the couch across from her, his body stretched out in a way the made his t-shirt ride up, a sliver of tanned skin showing above his jeans.  
This was one of the reason why Lydia was currently averting her eyes, staring at the ground as she tried to keep it together…

"You know I'm right''.

That was the other reason. The boy had told her this with a smirk at least a dozen times and Lydia was about to lose it. They had paced the room, taking it in turns to vent their ideas, to share their suggestions and that had lasted for all of twenty minutes. Then, he had called her Kitten.

Their study session had turned into an all out war, both of them shouting facts at each other over the coffee table, Lydia stabbing a stubborn finger at her textbook whilst Stiles googled statistics just to prove her wrong. She had yelled and he had complained. Lydia rolled her eyes whilst Stiles smirked at her and both of them raked their eyes over the other when they thought they weren't looking.

The room was heavy with frustration, tension and chemistry. The bubbled and fizzed together like a magic potion, both of them coming to life when they spoke. Lydia became more animated, more alert and Stiles couldn't keep a smile off of his face for more than five seconds. They were a dangerous pair, a ticking time bomb waiting to react and Stiles was sure that when it did, it would be nuclear.

He was watching her from his position on the couch, his eyes following the path her pen made as she tapped it on her lips before nibbling the end. He was hard, and had been for the last two hours.  
Lydia leaned forward, grabbing her can of soda from the table as she took a sip. Her shirt had slipped down her shoulder, revealing delicate collar bones and smooth expanses of porcelain skin. Stiles hid a groan with a cough, making Lydia flick her gaze to him.

Malia had greeted him last night in his bedroom, wearing nothing but a smile and the boy hadn't had this big of a reaction to her. Sure he enjoyed it, he was male after all, and human. But fuck, this girl in front of him - this little siren made him want to drop to his knees and ask her what ball she would prefer. Scott was right, she had him strung up, waiting and ready to play with.

And she suddenly seemed interested in playing with him.

Stiles was quickly realising that watching Lydia was like crack to him. He couldn't get enough. Her legs were curled up underneath her, her hair piled messily on top of her head. She was watching him from under her lashes, that goddamn pen still playing against her lips. His eyes were heavy and hooded, unable to stop looking at her, they swept across her small frame, enjoying the way she seemed to fit perfectly in the middle of his apartment. In the low light, he could just make out the faint lace of her bra under her shirt; it was as red as her lips and it had Stiles nearly panting.  
She had a little smirk playing on her mouth, as if she knew what she was doing. Lydia would stretch her legs out, the bare skin attracting Stiles like a kid craving candy, only for her to tuck them back underneath her again.

More than once, their eyes met, green on gold. She would arch her eyebrow at him, as if to ask him is something was wrong. Stiles only seen it as a challenge. They had argued and fought over their project, from everything right down to the font size. But now, Lydia was playing a dangerous game, a different kind of battle that Stiles wasn't sure he would win.  
It didn't help that she would blush when he stared too long. Her cheeks would turn an adorable shade of light pink and the boy's head would be filled with images that would make a pornstar cringe.

The boy jumped up suddenly, unable to take it anymore. The silence was deafening between them, the only sound being the rain that tapped against the windows. Thunder rolled in the background and the room crackled with electricity. Stiles was sure that if they touched, they would take out the whole fucking _town_. And he really wanted to test that theory.

He stood, clearing his throat awkwardly. He gestured to her empty can, raising his eyebrows.

"Want another drink?''

Lydia glanced up at him, loose curls falling into her wide eyes. She looked like she could steal his heart out of his damn chest and not bat those long lashes twice.

"Uh, water would be nice, thanks'', her voice was low, husky - probably from all the yelling she had done earlier. She was biting her lip and Stiles really, really wished she wouldn't.

He busied himself in the kitchen, letting his own hands and wrists hang under the cold spray before he filled a glass for her. He needed to cool down, he needed to get rid of the raging hard on he was currently sporting. Stiles heard shuffling and he glanced over his shoulder, watching as the girl lifted her little body from the sofa and walked into the kitchen to join him.  
Her bare feet hardly made any noise on the wooden floor and she looked almost nervous as she approached. She smiled in thanks as she took the glass from his hands, humming when the freezing water hit her lips. She gulped some down and Stiles counted the warps in the wooden counter as she did.

"God, it's too warm in here'', Lydia gasped, setting down the now empty cup.

She glanced up at him, the soft light making her skin look luminous. Shit, she was too fucking pretty for the dirty things he thought about her.  
Her lips moved, making words as Stiles watched them, loving the way the curled around each syllable. He heard nothing, he was too busy thinking how he would happily sell Isaac and Scott to feel that plump lip of hers between his own.

"Stiles?''

"Huh?"

Lydia quirked an eyebrow, leaning against the counter as she looked up at him, "I said, do you wanna go over the introduction again?''

"Uh, no. No, let's take a break - too many werewolf myths for one night'', he flashed a smile at her, one that was relaxed and didn't drive her up the wall.

Lydia watched the boy through careful eyes, gently lifting herself onto the worktop. She sat there, her legs swinging as silence enveloped them once more. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but there was tension there - a buzz in the air that vibrated through Lydia with each nervous breath.

Stiles stood opposite her, his body leaning against the breakfast bar as he drank her in. Long legs, short shorts and a gaze that looked like it was set to kill.  
He smirked at her, making her eyes flash dangerously, exactly the reaction he wanted.

"We should get to know each other better", Stiles announced casually.

Lydia looked up at the sound of his voice, her lips parting in order to protest against this idea. But then she met his gaze and saw his lips curl. He was baiting her, daring her - his whole stance screamed out to her in a challenge, and Lydia hated to lose.

"What do you want to know?'', she tried hard to keep her voice steady and strong. Her fingers gripped the edge of the worktop.

"Let's start off easy, shall we?'', the boy grinned, loving the way her tongue swept out to lick her lips. She looked unsure, nervous and he was right there with her. He just didn't want her to know that. So he stood tall, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Favourite colour?''

Lydia arched an eyebrow at the innocent question, debating whether or not it was a trick. When she was only greeted by Stiles' expectant gaze, she spoke:

"Blue, yours?'', she felt childish, almost, asking such a thing. But the boy only smiled at her, seeming genuinely interested in what she had to say. It was a nice change of pace from the early shouts and arguments they had thrown at each other - and so different from their run-in's of the last few days.

"Orange'', the boy smirked, his eyes glancing at her messy curls. Lydia pushed a strand behind her ear self consciously.

He stayed silent after his answer and Lydia quickly caught on, it was her turn now. Thoughts raged through her head and it almost panicked her when she couldn't decide on one. She didn't want to be boring but some of the things she was considering made her cheeks flush and her mouth dry.

Then again, the boy certainly wouldn't be expecting it. She hid her smirk but she new her eyes would be dancing. Stiles noticed it too, his own gaze absorbed in the way her emerald orbs flashed playfully. There was no hint of pink on her cheeks, no blush that gave her away - only a smirk that made his heart beat faster than he would liked to have admit.

"How many girls have you slept with?''

Stiles choked on the soda he had brought to his lips, her question making him splutter. He placed the can on the counter, turning to the girl in time to see her bit her lip, smothering her silent laughter. Yeah, she definitely wanted to play.  
The question made Stiles' skin burn and he began a debate with himself in his own head. Was he to be honest? Should he lie? Would she care?

"Uh, well-''

Lydia raised her eyebrows as she waited, loving the way she was making him squirm - it was a nice change and it made her feel powerful. She decided that she needed to feel that way more often, this boy was making her feel things that she wished she didn't. Lydia needed control.

"I guess, you could say a few - probably not as many as you're expecting though...'', Stiles told her, smiling when she frowned. The girl seemed to think she had him all worked out.

"And how many is a few?'' Lydia asked, her eyes narrowing at him.

Stiles shook his head, chuckling, "Nuhuh, you've had your turn Kitten - now it's mine''.

He suddenly looked dangerous as he took a step towards her. She could have touched his chest if she kicked out her leg and the idea of contact with him made Lydia's body burn. He grinned, watching her gulp nervously.

"How long have you been with your guy?'' Stiles watched her glance at her phone almost on instinct, the device lying silently on the coffee table behind them.

"Almost four years'', Lydia told him, her voice tight and strained. She didn't like this conversation topic and Stiles caught onto that immediately. He nodded, taking her answer as short as it was.

"I feel like we should be taking shots'', Lydia let out a soft laugh as she tried to make the awkward silence disappear. Her fingers played with the collar of her shirt and Stiles found it extremely distracting.

He chuckled, smirking at her words as his eyes settled on the skin she revealed to him. The delicate curve of her neck, the hollow of her collarbones, the buttons that made a treasure trail down her chest.

"I could arrange that quite easily...''

Lydia smiled, shaking her head slowly and deliberately, "I don't think so''.

"Why not?'' Stiles cocked his head to the side, surveying her with eyes that were too intense, "Not trust yourself?''

"It's my turn to ask the question'', Lydia fired back, her own lips turned up into a smirk.

Stiles laughed, surprised at how quickly this girl could turn from a little kitten into his own goddamn, wet dream. He couldn't work her out as easily as he could with others - she was unexpected, a breath of fresh air that had him gasping for more.

So he smiled and inclined his head towards her, silently telling her to take her turn. Lydia tapped a finger to her lip, still grinning as she felt herself relax slightly.

"Ever had a serious relationship?'' She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Cause I'd put down ten dollars that you haven't''.

"Kitten, the last relationship I had was when I was seven and Scott married us in the playground with a birds nest on his head'', the boy grinned as Lydia let out a laugh - a real one that had her eyes sparkling.

"Hmmm, I knew it'', Lydia smiled, her gaze settling on Stiles' in a way that made them both stop for a second. Something inside Stiles pulled him forward, his body gravitating towards Lydia until she was in front of her, almost standing between her legs.

"My turn'', Stiles murmured, the air suddenly turning warm. Lydia could only nod, her hands suddenly feeling useless as she tried to stop herself from reaching out and touching him. He was so close.

"Are you happy with your boyfriend?''

The seriousness of the question hit Lydia like a brick to the chest and all playfulness was sucked out of the room. She looked at the boy, wondering why he had asked that, what had gave her away.  
Their gaze met for what seemed like hours and no one spoke. The silence stretched on as Lydia debated on what to do; she wanted to yell at the boy, ask him who he thought he was, how dare he? They were hardly more than strangers, why should she discuss it with him?

Instead, she bit her lip and gave a half hearted shrug that she quickly turned into a jerky nod. Her movements were stiff, unsure. Her voice was low and her words were broken when she spoke, her eyes on her nails that she picked at timidly.

"Long distance is hard, you know?'', she pursed her lips, "He's still back in California. He gets - Jackson gets worried sometimes...''

Stiles immediately took the word ''worried'' and changed it to ''paranoid'' in his head. He hard heard Lydia's conversation the night of the party, the tirade of angry words that had fallen from her lips and into the phone. But he nodded, feigning ignorance and knowing that really, he had no right to argue with her anyway.  
He hadn't even known what had made him ask such a question - he had surprised himself when the words came from his mouth. What had shocked him more, was the fact the Lydia had answered and not screamed at him.

Stiles took another step forward, deliberate and bold. He found himself between Lydia's legs, her small body only an inch away from his own as she gripped the counter top with white knuckles. Stiles heard her hold in her gasp and it only left her lungs when her lips seemed to part on their own accord. He watched them, captured by the way her full bottom one became caught by her teeth. He wanted to do that.

His hands found their way to either side of her body, his palms flat on the surface she sat on but not touching her - he couldn't touch her. He would break if he did.  
But the silky material of her shirt brushed his arms, teasing him in the same way that her open collar did. Smooth skin the colour of ivory teased him, her bare legs that peeked out of her shorts screamed at him, willing him to place his hands there, to run his rough palms on the insides of her thighs. But he didn't.

The room was warm, the atmosphere was thick and Lydia was finding it hard to breath. Stiles was close, she was breathing in the same breath as him - his scent making the air heady. Mint and something slightly smoky made her lips tingle and she was desperate to pull him closer and run away all at once.  
His fingers grazed the edge of her thighs as he placed his hands on either side of her body, and again, her mind was filled with thoughts of how they would feel on her skin, his thumb coaxing her lips apart, his palms gripping her hips, spreading her legs…

"Do I make you nervous, Kitten?''

"It's my turn'', Lydia whispered, referring to the game they had been playing. Her voice had become unsteady, breathy and they fell onto Stiles lips like honey.

He smiled, "I'm not playing anymore''.

Lydia's eyes were wide and Stiles watched them turn from a bright, clear green to the colour of the forest at night. The girl was all shadows and angles as Stiles moved into her, dying to trace his lips across her sharp cheekbones, the arch of her eyebrows, the dip in her cupid's bow.  
Thunder rolled in the distance and lightning lit up the sky. Stiles' thumb brushed the denim of Lydia's short and she swore the lights in the apartment flickered. She was ready to explode, and she was sure she was going to take the world with her.

Stiles' head dipped to meet her own, their noses only a centimeter away from brushing. Lydia held her breath and the boy bit back a groan.

"You haven't answered me, Lydia''.

"I have a boyfriend'', she murmured, her eyes trained on the boys lips. They quirked under her gaze, lifting into that fucking half smirk he had used on her so many times.

"I know - you've told me many times'', Stiles chuckled. He refused to let the talk of her relationship status deter him. He was too close, too wrapped up in the way she seemed to edge herself forward - into him and his lips.

He let out a sigh that washed over her parted mouth and he smiled at the freckles that dotted her nose. He wanted to kiss them.  
"Now, are you telling me that you have a boyfriend because I _do_ make you nervous?'' Stiles bit his lip, trying to contain his shit eating grin, "Or because you need to remind yourself?''

Lydia had been close to melting underneath him, stuck between his arms by his eyes that were turning into pools of rich chocolate. Thunder crashed behind the windows again and she came to her senses. She slid to the floor, pushing past Stiles who looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.  
Lydia rounded on him, suddenly being the one with the upper hand. She backed him into the counter, pinning him there with fierce eyes and an accusing finger that stabbed his chest.

"Is this your thing, huh?'' She bit out, working herself up into a little hurricane of anger in his kitchen, "Is this what you do? Hit on other guy's girlfriends for fun?''

"Easy Kitten'', Stiles told her, overcome with the urge to cup his crotch in fear of being pummeled, "That's not what I'm all about-''

Lydia scoffed, throwing her hands in the air as she turned on her heel and backed herself into the breakfast bar. She suddenly needed to get far, far away from this boy.

"I'm not a little game you can play, Stiles'', Lydia warned.

The boy shook his head, filled with the need to tell her she was wrong, that he wasn't playing her. But he couldn't get a word in. She continued ranting, her little hands flying frantically as she pointed to him and all other ways.

He finally stopped the girl by striding over to her, grabbing her hands in his. She was breathing heavily from her yelling and her chest heaved. Stiles couldn't work out why his was doing the same when he hadn't uttered a word.  
Lydia was suddenly silent and all she could feel was his warm hands wrapped around her own. They engulfed her, her little fists captured in his palms and she felt too small, too vulnerable to his touch. His breath was heavy as he stared down at her and Lydia swore under her breath.

He made her head hurt and her body ache.

"Listen up, Kitten, I don't fuck around in other people's relationships - that's not my thing'', he bit out, "But let's not lie about the fact that we both find each other attractive and you weren't exactly pushing me away''.

Lydia's jaw dropped open and she stuttered helplessly, ripping away her hands from his hold. He let her go but didn't back away, smirking as she seemed lost for words.

"Go ahead, try and deny it'', Stiles leaned into her, one arm reaching around each side of her body to close her in again. He gripped the counter top with tight hands, his body reacting too much to the heat that radiated from her.  
His lips sought out her ear from under her loose curls, " _I dare you_ '', he whispered.

Lydia was silent and she found that even when Stiles lips stretched into a smug grin before her eyes, she still couldn't find it in her to lie. The boy standing before her was six feet of messy hair and golden eyes that made her feel naked under his stare. He had hands that she wanted on her skin, a smirk that she wanted to feel against her own lips.  
She couldn't lie about that, he would never believe her even if she tried to .

"Stiles', Lydia whispered, unsure of what she actually wanted to say.

The boy arched his brow at her, willing her to continue. His gaze was on her lips, watching her bit at them before pulling her lower one into her mouth. He almost swore into them.

Before Lydia could say another word, take another breath - her cell phone rang. It buzzed angrily across the table before it dropped to the floor with a clatter, still ringing obnoxiously in the small apartment.  
Lydia froze, feeling Stiles' breath fall heavily on her cheek. Her wide eyes met his own, and coldness drenched her. She felt nothing but guilt as she walked from under his arm, feeling him turn to watch her walk away from him. She stepped into the room, stopping when the phone lay at her feet. Lydia stooped down and picked it up - clicking the screen before she brought it to her ear.

"Jackson, hi''.


	10. Chapter 10

_"She's got that good girl faith_  
 _and a tight, little skirt''._

It had been almost two weeks since Lydia's study session with Stiles. Jackson had called her, interrupting something that she knew shouldn't have happened. Guilt had flooded her system when she saw her caller ID, his name flashing up at her.  
 _She had answered, only to quickly regret. Jackson had been drunk, slurring down the phone to her. Telling her heloved her, he missed her, why couldn't she come home? It had taken Lydia several minutes to try and placate him, to tell him that loved him too, that she missed him as well - but she couldn't come home. It didn't work like that._

 _So Jackson had gotten angry, yelling at her through the device and making the girl flinch as if he was standing beside her, not three thousand miles away. Lydia had quickly hung up, too aware of Stiles who was still in the kitchen behind her. Her cheeks were warming and she had stared at the floor when she told him she needed to leave. Her phone was stuffed into her bag, sitting silently like a time bomb, just waiting to go off again._

 _He hadn't stopped her, he didn't try and make her stay. Instead he had nodded, watching her with careful eyes. The boy had grabbed his car keys and helped her gather her things. They had walked in silence together, down to the car park and into the rain. It bounced off of the pavement and dulled the world with it's deafening roar._

 _Stiles had grabbed Lydia's hand, making her run with him across the lot. They had raced through puddles, water bouncing around their ankles and soaking them right through. When Stiles led them to an old, banged up jeep, Lydia didn't have the energy to question his vehicle choice. He opened the door for her and helped her in and Lydia noticed how his eyes burned through her, taking in her wet hair and the way her jumper stuck to her skin._

 _It had only taken them ten minutes to drive across campus and the sky raged above them the whole time. Stiles had parked the Jeep as close to Lydia's building as he could. He'd killed the engine, letting the sound of the surround the Jeep._  
 _Lydia had been warm, comfortable in the car. It was cosy in a way, almost soothing as she listened to the rain. Stiles hadn't said a word to her and after the night's events, she was okay with that. She was in the midst of gathering her things when Stiles eventually spoke._  
 _The girl had had her fingers wrapped around the door handle, ready to run to her doorway. Her key card was already in her grip, her still wet jumper sleeves falling down past her fingers. When she felt Stiles hand touch her knee, she jumped slightly, turning to look at him._

 _"You know, you should be having fun right now''._

 _The boy's words were vague, and his voice was soft - Lydia hardly heard him over the sound of the car being pelted with raindrops. She gazed up at him curiously, watching as he smiled at her. It was different from the smirks he usually threw at her, or the playful grins she had seen earlier that night._  
 _This smile had looked tired, weary. He tapped out a beat on the steering wheel with his fingers, a small distraction from the words that seemed to be stuck in his throat._

 _"What is that supposed to mean?'' Lydia prompted, leaning forward to look at him. Her hair hung heavily from its bun, feeling damp around her neck. Loose curls fell around her face, framing her big eyes and making her look wild._

 _Stiles found it hard to look at her, her perfume mixed with the scent of rain in the small cab had Stiles fidgeting, on edge. Her bare legs were stretched out in front of her and he drove across the campus imagining all the ways he could pull her over the gear stick and onto his lap._

 _"I mean'', Stiles winced awkwardly, fearing she would yell at him again, and in a way, he kind of wanted her to. "What I'm trying to say is, you're obviously not happy with this guy…''_

 _The boy watched Lydia's brow furrow and the colour in her cheeks deepened slightly - and as adorable as it was, he didn't want another argument. Not yet._

 _"And before you say anything, I know we've only known each other a few days - but it's hard not to pick up on the fact that you're clearly not that into your relationship - well, not as much as you claim to be''._

 _Stiles swallowed hard, wondering if he had crossed the line again. The girl parted her lips as if to speak, but instead she let out a sigh. She slumped against the chair, her head leaning back as she closed her eyes. Lydia was silent for a few moments, taking in what the boy had said to her - what this still, practically a stranger to her, had told her about her own relationship._

 _She surprised both herself and Stiles when she nodded._

 _"You're not happy?'' Stiles asked, his voice low and nothing more than a murmur. The situation suddenly felt so serious, so intimate in their little cocoon shielded from the rain._

 _Lydia shrugged and let out a humourless laugh, pulling her phone out of her bag and glancing at the four missed calls on her screen. She tapped a polished nail against it, as if deciding what to do, what to say, what to think._

 _"Why are you still with him?'' Stiles asked her, turning to look at Lydia. She gave in and met his gaze, surprised to see how soft his eyes had turned, how warm they looked despite the lack of light both the car and the sky._

 _"He's familiar, he's routine'', Lydia twisted her lips into a sad smile, glancing up at Stiles through her lashes, "He's the only guy I've been with - he's the guy who told me that he was going to marry me when we were just seventeen''._

 _Stiles smiled slightly, noticing how she perked up at the memory. But then her frown returned and she picked at the frayed edges of her shorts._

 _"But then he started getting too invested in his sports, took lacrosse too seriously - spent too much time in the gym'', she sighed again, smirking up at Stiles, "I became a possession, a prize. I was the trophy that sat on his knee at parties and kissed him good luck in front of his team mates''._

 _Lydia looked down, some of her hair falling loose and shielding her face. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she would not cry in front of his boy. She wouldn't feel weak - she wasn't a kitten, she was a fucking tigress._

 _She sniffed slightly and looked back up, watching the raindrops race down the window. Lydia felt his gaze on her, waiting for her to say anything, something. But Stiles was patient and he sat silently._

 _"I still love him. I think'', Lydia frowned to herself, her own words feeling slightly wrong in her mouth, "I don't think I love him like I used to though - he's not the same person. I'm not in love with him… Does that make sense?''_

 _Stiles cleared his throat, not really expecting her to ask him a question, or even want his opinion on such a topic. But she was looking up at him so earnestly, that his heart did a little dance in his chest._

 _"Uh yeah, of course. Of course that makes sense'', he told her, "You care about him - that's expected. It doesn't mean you love him though. Even if you did, you still don't have to put up with his bullshit''._

 _His last few words came out slightly harsher than he intended and he cringed, glancing at the girl apologetically. But Lydia simply smiled._

 _"I'm tired, y'know? Being with him makes me tired'', she let out another deep sigh, turning her head until her cheek was pressed against the headrest and her eyes were settled on Stiles'. "I don't know what it's like to be single, to have fun, to not care''._

 _Stiles let out a little grin, "At the age of nineteen, I would definitely recommend you do that soon''._

 _"I don't want to hurt him though. I don't think I could tell him this''._

 _Stiles hummed thoughtfully, his eyes trained on the damp hair that clung to Lydia's cheek, curling around her jaw. With a hesitant hand, he reached out and tucked it behind her ear. He was closer now, and when he spoke, Lydia felt his low murmurs fall on her neck. His golden eyes met her own and his words made her hold her breath._

 _"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do'', Stiles' fingers brushed her bare leg as he leaned on her seat, "You should think about what you want''._

 _He looked down at her, the dim light making his cheekbones look sharper, his jaw more angled and his eyes hooded and dark._

 _"If you want to have some fun in college, you should be able to do that - with whoever you want''._

 _Lydia smirked despite herself, already regretting the words she spoke before they left her rebellious lips, "Are you offering your own kind of fun to me?''_

 _"Kitten, I could give you all the orgasms you wanted, without any need for loyalty'', he flashed her a dangerous smile._

Stiles had uttered those words to her over a week ago but they still rang clearly in her head. She had merely smirked in reply that night, refusing to let him know how much he had affected her.  
But things had been different since then. Their night of arguing, flirting, yelling and dangerous words had led to an almost friendship.

It had been a strange transition, but her and Allison fit in easily with the three boys. With Allison and Scott's relationship with solidifying each day, it was almost natural that Lydia hung out with Stiles more.

Isaac joined them occasionally and every now and again she would see Kira - but for the most part - it was her and Stiles.

Jackson had called her one night when they were in the library together, constantly trying to outwit each other and actually attempting to get some studying done.

She had answered, watching Stiles raise his eyebrows and look away. The boy had been someone she could vent to easily, especially when Allison was otherwise occupied…

He would listen to how Jackson would text her all day, arguing about when she was going to visit, why couldn't she come home for the weekend.

Stiles had never met this guy, but he was quickly forming an intense dislike for him. He constantly kept himself awake at night as he tried to convince himself it had nothing to do with jealousy - he cared about Lydia. As a friend. A friend who he wanted to take up against a wall and sixteen different ways in his bed.

Despite their newly found friendship, their flirting hadn't ceased. In fact, Stiles was sure it had only gotten worse. If they weren't nipping at each other like cat and dog, they were making Isaac uncomfortable with their unnecessary touching and their looks that they held for too long.

Stiles couldn't go longer than a day without calling her Kitten, making her blush and hearing her laugh. He lived to rile her up, only to charm her back down with smiles and flirtatious comments. It's how they worked. Tension was always palpable between them, their chemistry undeniable. It didn't go unnoticed by their friends either. Scott and Allison would nudge each other like children as they observed their friends picking at each other, pushing each other to the side so there was enough room for them to squeeze in next to each other. Stiles would play with Lydia's curls distractedly, his fingers gently lifting the auburn strands up as if they were made of silk. And the girl would let him, not batting an eyelid when his arm could curl round the back of her chair at lunch, when their knees would bump in the cafe.

But whenever Lydia would pause to answer a text from her boyfriend, or answer a call, Stiles would himself become increasingly disgruntled. Most of the time she would walk into the corridor to talk or excuse herself from his apartment, stepping out into the hallway. But now and again she would stay where she was, his arm brushing against her own as she spoke into the phone.

She hadn't broken up with him since their talk that night - instead telling the boy that he needed to calm down and give her some space. Funnily enough, that hadn't went down to well and Lydia's boyfriend called more than ever - demanding that she needed to go home, to visit him. Because he missed her.  
Stiles would roll his eyes when Lydia would tell him this. He believed quite strongly that Lydia was one to be missed - hell, he got grouchy when he didn't see her for a few days. But that asshole was down right telling Lydia to hop on a seven hour flight so he could see her for a day or two.

Stiles hated him. He turned his feisty little Kitten into a silent shell of herself, and Stiles could easily imagine letting his slam into Jackson's jaw if they ever met.

He had been sitting beside Lydia one night in his kitchen when she had told Jackson over text that she was with him, studying with her friend that happened to be male. The boy had called her instantly, demanding to know why she was with him, were they alone, why was she partnered with a boy?  
When Lydia had gritted her teeth and explained that they were friends, and he was Allison's boyfriend's, room mate - the asshole hadn't taken it any better. Now, every time Lydia would tell her boyfriend that she was with Stiles, the boy could hear Jackson growl down the phone.

He was pretty sure that his hatred was mutual with this guy.

Now, Lydia was sitting on a bench outside of her lecture hall, her nose burrowed in a book and the autumn breeze lifting up her curls. She sensed rather than saw the boy drop down beside her, his long legs stretching out before him. He sighed into the fresh air, casually dropping an arm behind her.

"Kitten'', Stiles' voice was low and almost predatory in her ear.

Both Lydia's lips and eyebrow quirked at his greeting, her head turning slightly to face him. She wasn't all that surprised to find him too close to her - he was always too close to her. His eyes flashed gold and they danced with mischief in front of her.

"Can I help you Stiles?"

"In many, _many_ ways", he grinned wolfishly, taking her book out of her hands and closing it with a quick snap, "but for the time being, you can skip class with me".

Lydia scoffed, taking the book back from his hold and fussing over the fact that he had lost her place. The sleeves of her jumper slipped over her fingers as she thumbed through the chapters and Stiles' gaze settled on the little floral skirt she wore underneath it, almost hidden by the too-large sweaters she loved. She seemed to have one for every day of the week, all adorably cosy looking - but they made Stiles think of her wearing nothing but one, her long legs bare underneath and how she would look bundled up in his bed.

"I'm not skipping class, Stiles, the doors will be open any minute'', she told him, looking around at the students who were gathering for Folklore and Mythology.

"Which is why we need to leave now'', he tugged on her hand, taking her book from her once more as she pouted. He held it away from her grasping reach, looking down at her with eyes that could melt a glacier, "Come on, Kitten, live a little - Scott and Allison are already at ours, we're watching movies and drinking beer''.

His lips curled into a smirk as he watched her defences slip. Lydia looked at him, trying not to smile as he realised he had clearly won her over already. The thought of being curled up on the sofa with Stiles nearby beat attending class any day of the week.

The girl sighed, looking around the busy hallway guilty, she grabbed the book from him before stuffing it back in her bag, smiling when Stiles chuckled. He pulled her to her feet and led her down the corridor and out into the sunshine just as Professor Hale's voice echoed through the classroom.

"You're terrible, I swear!'', Lydia laughed, watching Stiles wander through the busy courtyard, illuminated by the sun.

"Oh, come on - all we do in that class is go over our project anyway, we can do that tonight, I promise'', Stiles turned and pulled gently on her ponytail, making her smile and raise her eyebrows at him in doubt.

"We will! I'll even buy you pizza…'', he prompted, falling into an easy step with her.

The cool breeze made loose strands of hair float around her face and her freckles were out in full force with the sunny skies. She scrunched up her nose at the boy, trying not to smile when he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively at her.

"Pizza with extra sweetcorn and double cheese…'', The boy rhymed off her favourite toppings with ease, knowing that she would give in regardless.

"Fine, throw in some ice cream too and it's a deal'', Lydia told him sternly, "And we're studying in the living room!''

Stiles smothered a laugh as he nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her up the stairs to his building. On several occasions, when Lydia had came over to study, he had offered to use the desk space in his bedroom. The first time he mentioned it, the girl had almost fell off of the sofa - she had shook her head so frantically - the idea of being alone with Stiles and in a room with a bed seemed too dangerous to think about it.  
Together, they were a bomb waiting to explode, and a bedroom setting seemed like the match they needed to ignite.

"I don't know why you seem to think I'm so intent on getting you into my bed, Miss Martin'', Stiles stooped low to murmur in her ear, his voice a sinister combination of warmth, lust and everything but innocence.

"Maybe it's because you like to tell me you are, at least once a day, Mr Stilinski'', the girl shot back, rolling her eyes as they climbed the stairwell together.

Stiles chuckled darkly, his eyes landing on the curve of the girls ass as he watched her walk up the stairs ahead of him. Her skirt swished delicately around her thighs and Stiles bit down on his lip to hide the groan he was desperate to let out.

"Kitten, if I really wanted to get you into my bed, you'd already be there and wouldn't be leaving for days''.

Lydia let out a soft laugh as she whirled around to face him outside his apartment door. The boy was grinning cheekily, his smirk making his eyes shine. Lydia placed a hand on his chest as she moved into him, looking up from under her lashes as she watched his smirk falter and his Adam's apple bob.

Her whispered words fell on to his parted lips as he stood silently, transfixed by the little thing in front of him.

"It's a good job my self-control is pretty strong then, huh?'', her own words were hushed and sweet, but her eyes deadly and wild.

Stiles laughed, always surprised by her quick wit and sharp tongue, he leaned into her, his fingers curling around the door handle behind her. His body brushed against her own, her chest grazing his as his warm breath moved the hair that curled around her ear.  
It was a challenge, a game to them that their friend's found immensely enjoyable to watch. Who would move away first? Who would give in? Or would they fall the other way, into each other and giving into something else entirely?

It was a game of chicken where the odds were all over the place and the thought of losing, and giving in, didn't seem so bad.

The door opened with a click and Stiles leaned back just in time to see the girl release her full, bottom lip from her teeth. She glanced up to him, her smile giving nothing away as she walked into the apartment and was greeted by Allison and her boyfriend.

"Ha! I told you he would get her to come'', Allison grinned triumphantly as she threw a piece of chocolate at Scott.

The boy simply shrugged, holding out his fist for Lydia to pound. It was his usual greeting and she done it with a smile, before narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"You have such little faith in me'', she told the girl, her body finding instant comfort in the couch she sank into.

"Says the girl who's currently ditching class and watching movies with us'', Allison replied with a smirk. She merely laughed when Lydia tutted and flipped her off.

"You need to work on your willpower Lyds'', Scott told her through a mouthful of chips, handing her her own packet to nibble on.

Stiles let out a strangled laugh from behind the fridge, his body only visible as he gathered cans from the shelves. His head popped out and he kicked the door closed, winking at Lydia as he made his way back into the living room.

"Funnily enough, we were just talking about that'', he placed his steady gaze on Lydia, dropping from her eyes to her lips, and back again, "Weren't we, Kitten?''

Lydia blushed at his words and the use of his nickname for her being used around their friends. Allison merely grinned at her, already aware of what their conversation probably held. Lydia would come home to their dorm flustered and pink after every study session, stumbling over words as she told Ally how the boy was a complete flirt and intent on making her combust.

Lydia simply hummed in reply, not trusting herself to open her lips. He grinned at her silence, watching how Scott shook his head at the pair. Their flirtatious attitude had went above and beyond what he anticipated and the boy wasn't at all surprised when Stiles let himself drop into the cushions beside Lydia, their bodies leaning into each other in a way that they probably didn't realise.

Lydia took the can of soda Stiles offered her with a smile of thanks, setting into the sofa as he sat beside her, throwing an arm over the back of her. His fingers grazed her shoulder, gently playing against the sensitive skin of her neck. It was almost natural for the boy, his hands constantly gravitating to her body, however innocent the touch was. But it set Lydia's body alight, her skin burning and her chest aching with need.

But he didn't always seem to notice. Touching this girl had been a necessity to him, ever since the first day the collided in the bathroom. He was sure she would slap him if he pulled her onto his lap, so settled for any little gesture he could get away with. And that was enough, for now.  
She settled into him as she sipped from her juice and Scott started the movie.

Allison jumped up from her spot beside Scott, his arm falling away from her waist as she moved across the room to the window. She was in the process of closing the curtains to block out the harsh sun when she stilled.

Her stance stiffened and she edged closer to the large window, her nose almost touching the glass. Scott frowned, watching her eyes stare into the distance. Her mouth fell open.

"Allison? What's wrong?''

Scott's question gained the attention of both Stiles and Lydia, and they sat forward in their seats. Allison turned, shock apparent on her face. She swallowed, a bubble of nervous laughter breaking free from her throat. She looked at her friend uneasily, discomfort and disbelief etched into her pretty features.

Lydia slowly stood from the couch, walking over to her friend feeling instantly worried and confused, "Allison?''

She joined her friend at the window, wondering what the hell she had seen. She looked out onto the courtyard the building overlooked, the usually busy campus now quiet and only littered with a few students. Classes were on and the sun had disappeared behind grey clouds, covering the pathways with shadows and the threat of rain.

Lydia spotted a figure moving quickly and purposely across the green People were moving out of the pathway as the boy hauled a heavy bag over his shoulder, pushing past them with a scowl. An extremely familiar scowl.

Lydia's breath was sucked from her lungs and her stomach dropped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?'', she cursed under her breath, feeling Allison's worried stare on her.

Stiles and Scott joined them, still confused and concerned over what was happening. They stood behind the two girls and Lydia felt Stiles's hand on her waist as he leaned over her shoulder, his eyes searching for some kind of clue.

"Lydia, what's going on?'', Scott asked from Allison's side, looking from one girl to another with an expectant gaze.

Lydia's hands went to her temples as she continued to stare out of the window with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Uh, it's my boyfriend'', she felt Stiles still behind her, his body tensing, "Jackson. It's Jackson''.

She turned to face her three friends, a tired and not at all happy smile twisting her lips. Lydia walked back over to the sofa, pulling on her shoes that she had only just slipped off. She looked longingly at the sofa, at the move that was still playing in the background, ignored and on mute.

"Jackson's here. On campus''.


	11. Chapter 11

_"She was broken glass, but he still touched her,_  
 _Knowing he would get cut''._

Anger flooded her system, adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She was on fire, a tiny hurricane of rage as she barrelled out of the apartment and down the stairwell. Lydia took each step two at a time, her little body hurling through the air until she burst out of the front doors. She hadn't heard her friends yelling for her or their own footsteps pounding after her own. The girl hadn't felt Stiles catch her hand and she hadn't felt hers slip from his grasp.  
She was confused, irritated, frustrated.

"Jackson?''

Lydia marched forward, leaving her friends at the doors as her hands curled into little fists. Her ponytail swished as she walked, glaring at any passer-by who dared to look at her. The boy in the distance had paused, glancing over his shoulder with a scowl.

"Jackson!'', Lydia called out to him again, her feet still slamming heavily onto the pavement. She came to a halt and she spread her arms out to her sides, looking at the boy in complete alarm - her whole body screamed, 'what the fuck?'.

Jackson, now recognising the long curls of strawberry blonde, turned on his heel and made his way back down the courtyard. His bag jostled on his back and he was frowning as he adjusted it, attempting to balance his cell and what looked like a campus map in both hands.

His girlfriend was now only a few feet in front of him, her usually perfect hair was swept into a messy ponytail, her jumper was too big and her skin was less tanned from the lack of Californian sun.  
He didn't like it.

Jackson stood before her, dropping his bag at her feet and pretending that Allison and the two unknown boys behind Lydia, weren't actually there.

"What the hell are you doing here Jackson? Why-'', Lydia was quickly cut off, a campus map pushed into her face.

Jackson stabbed at the paper with an angry finger, his voice an irritable growl when he spoke.

"You told me you stayed in Butler Hall! This is the other end of campus, what are you doing here?'', Jackson demanded, his eyes finally settling on the two boys who stood beside a furious looking Allison.  
"Who the hell are they?''

Stiles was already smirking as he wiggled his fingers at Jackson in a way that made Scott crack up. Ally slapped the both of the in the stomach, gesturing wildly at Lydia and Jackson who were staring each other down. Lydia was breathing heavily, her arms across her chest as she tried to contain the screams and tears she so desperately wanted to release. Seeing her boyfriend stand in front of her, three thousand miles from his own home, did not make her happy. They had talked only a few weeks ago about giving each other some space, some time to adjust to their new lives, new homes and schools.  
Overwhelming panic drowned the girl, her head screaming at her and her chest fit to burst.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?'' Lydia repeated, her stare wide and still shocked as she looked up at the boy. The bag that sat at her feet suggested that whatever his reasoning for visiting, he was going to be here for at least a few days.  
Lydia felt sick.

"Coming to see you, why else do you think I sat on a plane for seven hours?'' Jackson told her, his eyebrows raised as if it were obvious.

"Jackson, it's the _middle_ of the week - semester only started three weeks ago! You can't just drop in on me like this!'' Lydia was exasperated and she was trying her best to keep her voice calm and her words fair.

"Well it's not like you're in class right now'', he glared over her shoulder at the two boys, "What were you doing?'' His voice held so much suspicion that it made Lydia's eyes water.

"Having a break with some friends - we were watching a movie Jackson, for god's sake'', she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

The boy stooped down to pick up his bag, throwing it bag over his shoulder. He stuffed his map into his pocket roughly, his eyes trained on Stiles and Scott the entire time.

"Well, introduce me to your new friends then'', he took Lydia's hand in his, gesturing for her to lead the way with a smile that screamed anything but friendliness.

The girl's heart was in her chest as she walked back over to the trio. She was embarrassed, agitated and completely at a loss. Allison was gazing at her sympathetically and Scott gave her a small smile - silently telling Lydia that it was okay.  
She couldn't read Stiles. His expression was neutral and his golden eyes were trained on Jackson, watching the boy stalk across the courtyard with Lydia in tow.

It was almost silent as the couple stopped in front of them, the only sounds being music that came from an open window above them and the muted noise of traffic in the distance.

Lydia cleared her throat awkwardly, her hands playing with the edges of her sleeves. Stiles glanced at her, a pucker between his brow that told her he was on edge.

"Well, you know Allison'', she gestured lamely to the girl who arched one perfectly plucked eyebrow back at the boy. Jackson ignored her.  
"This is Scott, Ally's-'', Lydia paused, looking at her friend for confirmation but Scott stepped in.

He offered a hand to Jackson as he finished Lydia's sentence with a polite smile, "Allison's boyfriend. Nice to meet you''.

Jackson gripped the boy's hand roughly, shaking it as he looked him up and down. When the boy was released from Jackson's grip, the brought his arm around Allison's waist, smiling when she squeezed him back. Her cheeks were pink.

"And this is Stiles'', Lydia told her boyfriend, willing herself not to blush, not to give anything away, "He's Scott's roommate-''

"And the guy you seem to be with every time I call'', Jackson interrupted her, glaring at the boy as he pulled himself to his full height.

Stiles smothered as laugh behind his fist as he did the same. The boy in front of him was muscular, stocky and wide. But he had at least a good seven inches on the guy. Stiles stood tall, smirking slightly as he too, held out his hand for Jackson to shake.

The boy didn't take it, instead sneering at Stiles with a look of contempt. Lydia felt her body heat up, her cheeks flushing with annoyance and embarrassment. She tugged her hands from Jackson's, looking at Stiles with an apology in her eyes. The boy simply shrugged letting his hand drop and keeping his confident smirk on his lips.

"I'm Lydia's partner for our Folklore and Mythology class'', Stiles explained helpfully, his gaze darting from the girl and back to her boyfriend, "We met on Lydia's first night here in the ba-''

Stiles bit his lip to cover his laughter as Lydia stepped out in front of Jackson, wide eyed and effectively cutting her friend off. Her boyfriend had frowned, the suspicion in his gaze only deepening as he took in Lydia's flushed appearance and the boy's smothered chuckle.

Lydia took hold of his arm, pulling him away from her friends and towards the park that separated her dorm from the boy's apartment. Her feet stumbled underneath her as Jackson held his weight, staring at Stiles with a look that both Lydia and Allison recognised.

"Look, man, I don't know what your deal is'', he pointed at Stiles' face, stepping closer as Stiles raised his eyebrows calmly, "But I don't like you near my girl''.

Stiles grinned sardonically, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring the way that Lydia was shaking her head at him next to Jackson.

"My deal? Sorry, I've said two sentences to you - I don't have a deal'', Stiles scrunched up his nose, talking to the boy as if he were a child - and angering him further as a result.

Scott placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, attempting to ease off the tension before it rose further. Jackson sneered, wrenching his arm free of Lydia's hold and taking another step forward, poking his finger into Stiles' chest.

"I'm not stupid buddy, I know what's going on. You're the dude that's always with my girlfriend, in the library, at her dorm, at your place. I'm already sick of hearing your fucking name'', Jackson's eyes flashed dangerously, "Yeah, I know exactly what's going on''.

"Oh, you do?'', Stiles quirked a brow, smiling like a little shit, "Then please enlighten us, because you just interrupted the beginning of 'Star Wars: The Return of the Jedi', and I'm not too happy about that''.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your smart mouth now'', Jackson all but growled, brushing Lydia away as she tried to gain his attention, to lead him away to anywhere but there.

Stiles frowned as he watched Lydia stumble back, her brow furrowed and her eyes full of panic. She was worried, but she didn't look overly surprised at her boyfriend's behaviour.

"Jackson, please, can we just go?'', Lydia's pleas were ignored.

He shook his head and dipped it down, a little laugh playing from his lips. When he looked back up, it was with dark eyes and a twisted smirk that Scott cursed at. He grabbed for Stiles arm, only to be shrugged off and ignored.

"Oh yeah? Well, I know a few things too'', Stiles smirked, "If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to Lydia… or she's not going to be yours for much long-''

Lydia knew it was going to happen before it did, but she didn't have enough time to react before Jackson's fist sailed through the air and landed onto Stiles cheek with a crack.

Scott jumped out of the way, pushing Allison backwards and away from the uproar that he knew was about to unfold. Lydia had latched into Jackson's arm once more, pulling him back from Stiles with every piece of strength she possessed, she was yelling obscenities, her eyes wide and her gaze on Stiles.

The boy had been jerked backwards by the hit, the pain exploding through his face like a bullet shattering glass. He heard the sound of bone hitting bone, his eyes seeing stars that seemed to rain down on the campus. When he looked back up his irises were the colour of storm clouds. He grinned and felt his lip split, the taste of metal lining in his lips.

Stiles chuckled darkly as he brought his fingertips to his cheekbone, touching the skin gingerly. He shook his head at Jackson, acting as if he was scolding a small child.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have done that''.

"Stiles, no-!'' Scott called out, making a grab for his friend. The boy's shirt slipped out of his hold as he took one step towards Jackson and pulled his fist back. It crashed down onto Jackson's nose with one quick jab. Jackson was pure muscle and bulk, using his weight to deliver his strikes, but Stiles was lean and fast. Much faster than Lydia anticipated.  
Blood was pouring from Jackson's nose and Stiles wiped the cut on his lip before rounding on him again. The two boy's squared off, hate radiating from both of them.

Allison was standing with her mouth agape, disbelief on her delicate features. Scott had managed to get himself between the two males, his hands on Stiles' shoulders as he spoke low and fast to him, trying to calm him down with no results. Jackson was leaning over the boy, still trying to grab hold of Stiles whilst he pushed Lydia away from him, ignoring her begging to 'stop, to just please stop'.

"Right, that's enough boys'', Isaac's soft English lilt suddenly filled the tense air and he wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist, lifting him up and hauling him away from Jackson.

Isaac's hands held him back but it was Lydia's face that made Stiles stay where he was. He tugged down his shirt that had rode up when Isaac had grabbed him, the taller boy pulling him out of the way easily. He hadn't had time to wonder where Isaac had appeared from but when he looked over at Scott, he realised that another boy had joined them, helping his friend hold an angry and bleeding Jackson.

Jackson shifted his weight, breaking free from the hold the two boys had on him. He grunted, wiping away the blood with the back of his hand, glaring at Stiles the whole time.

"Danny, let go for fuck's sake'', he snarled, ripping his arm away from the stranger.

Danny. The name registered with Stiles and when he watched the guy walk over to stand next to Allison he clicked. He was a friend of the girls, the boy he had been told about, the third figure in every photo in their dorm.

Stiles could already feel the bruise blossoming on his cheekbone, under his eye was swelling and the dull ache set in, making his jaw tight and his vision blurry. He was going to have one hell of a black eye.

Lydia was still clinging to Jackson's jacket, pulling at him, trying to make him move. She avoided eye contact with everyone but him, silently pleading with the boy to go with her. Finally, he relented.

Stiles spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth, watching in stony silence as Lydia walked away from him, trying her hardest to keep up with her boyfriend who was pacing furiously across the campus.

It was 11pm when there was a knock on the apartment door. It had been over ten hours since Stiles and watched Lydia walk away and he hadn't heard from her since. Allison had led him back into the apartment, her eyes soft with understanding as she told him she was going to get him cleaned up. Isaac, Scott and Danny had followed, the new boy being instantly welcomed with a bottle of cold beer.

They had all sat for hours, both the girl and Stiles constantly checking their phones for any word from Lydia, a text, a call - anything. Stiles had been told countless times to sit down, to take his jacket off - he wasn't going over there.  
So he sat and waited anxiously, letting Allison clean up his lip and inspect his bruise with a sigh and a tut. And then he waited some more.

Isaac answered the door, carton of chinese food in his hand. His mouth dropped open slightly at the sight that greeted him and he turned back to the living room, only to find it empty. Danny had left hours ago, texting anxiously on his phone. Scott had managed to convince Allison to go out and grab some dinner, to give the girl a chance to clear her head, to stop her worrying.

So when Lydia stood in the apartment doorway, in nothing but a huge 'Princeton' sweatshirt and tiny cotton shorts, all Isaac could do was call for Stiles.

The boy appeared from the hallway, his hair mussed and his bruised face in full bloom, purples and blue framing his golden eyes. He looked half asleep, his shirt had been discarded and his bare chest had the faint lines from his pillow marked across it.  
When he saw Lydia standing there, in some beat up sneakers and her face void of make up, he woke up quicker than he had ever before.

He stood there, utterly confused at the girls appearance so late at night and after what happened. He was sure she was angry at him and he found he was almost nervous under her gaze. He played with the drawstrings off his cotton sweatpants, watching her carefully.  
When she crumbled under his stare, Stiles softened instantly, holding his hand out to her across the apartment. The girls eyes filled with tears and she walked in as Isaac closed the door quietly behind her. Lydia went straight to the boy, taking his hand and letting him lead her to his bedroom.

The door clicked softly behind them and all of a sudden, Lydia was hyper aware of the dim light, the bed that took up almost all of the space, Stiles bare chest. She was surrounded by his scent, the familiar notes of mint and something that was just so clean and fresh.

She shuffled awkwardly in the middle of his room, her sneakers tatty and almost falling off of her feet with their loose laces. Her jumper swamped her and she pulled at it's hem, trying to make it cover more of her legs.

Stiles walked around her, him too avoiding the bed and glancing at it warily. He swallowed heavily, leaning against his desk and looking at the girl before him. He waited patiently, willing her to speak, to talk, to say anything.

Her cheeks were still damp from her tears and her face glowed in the soft light, her long lashes creating shadows that fanned across her cheekbones. She bit down on her lip as she tried to keep her eyes on Stiles' face, but she faltered, her gaze dropping to take in the way his abdominal muscles tightened as he sat on the table, his biceps flexing as he crossed his arms. His sweats hung low on his hips, too low and her head spun with the conflicting emotions she felt.

"Uh, we broke up'', Lydia's voice was hoarse, as if she had been crying for a while, or yelling, Stiles thought bitterly.

She cleared her throat, looking around the room through the messy waves that fell into her face. She tucked a strand behind her ear, her cheeks turning pink as her eyes fell onto the unmade bed, "Well, I mean - I broke up with him''.

Stiles was almost frightened at how his stomach dropped and his heart soared at her words. For under a month he had known this girl - this fiery, goddamn gorgeous, little spitfire that made his dick hard and his cheeks hurt from grinning. But she had been untouchable, taken.  
This, this news, this bomb she had just dropped, had changed everything and he wasn't sure what to do, what to say.

Lydia wrung her hands together, looking up at Stiles through her lashes. They stood in silence together and Stiles lips tried to form words but he was still shocked, still amazed.

"Say something, Stiles, please'', Lydia asked him, her voice soft and unsure.

"Uh, yeah - I mean, are you okay? Is everything okay?'' Stiles pushed off of the desk slowly, taking a few steps forward before stopping. He wanted to go to her but doubt filled his head. He was at such a loss.  
Usually, when he had a girl in his room, her feet never touched the floor before they were in his bed. He was so unsure, so nervous around Lydia. His lips failed to smirk, to say something smart, to try and make her pout.

Lydia let out a deep sigh before nodding. Then she shrugged, a sad and unsure smile twisting at her lips. She dropped her hands to her side, the sleeves of her jumper making them disappear instantly.

"I don't know. I think so, or at least, things will be eventually'', she told him, "He was mad, really mad. That wasn't my intention - I didn't want to hurt anyone '', her eyes filled with fresh tears.

This piece of information made Stiles stand up straighter, his chest tighten. He looked her over, only the tracks of her tears marring her pretty face.

"He didn't-?''

Lydia shook her head, "No, he didn't touch me - he's not like that. He just yelled. A lot'', she blew out another breath, "And threw things - he broke my clock'', she frowned.

Stiles let out a relieved chuckle, "I'll buy you a new one''.

He offered her his hand once more, and he held his breath when he saw the girl hesitate. But she took it, her tiny fingers curling round this palm as he gently coaxed her to him.  
Lydia went willingly, stepping closer to the boy and his bare chest. She bit down on her lip, hiding her pink cheeks behind her hair as she was pressed against his broad shoulders, his warm skin.

Stiles ran his hand down her back soothingly, giving her a hug for the very first time. It was almost monumental, the feel of her pressed up against him in something so innocent as a hug between friends. But their unconventional friendship had already resulted in them being in the shower together, crashing together half dressed and soaking wet.

The boy didn't know what he liked better.

Moments passed before he felt Lydia's lips move against his chest. They brushed over his skin as she spoke, her words barely a whisper before she lifted her head, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?''

The boy nodded, swallowing heavily as Lydia took his hand and led him to his bed. His mind raced from zero to a hundred, the thoughts that flooded him were overwhelming as Lydia pushed him down to sit on the mattress. She knelt in front of him with a shadow of a smirk, almost like she knew what he was probably thinking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Stilinski and let me see your face'', she snarked, her hand reaching out to cup his chin and effectively wiping the smirk off of his lips.

She turned his face to the light, moving and touching him so gently that Stiles was speechless. Her eyes were wide with worry as she looked over the bruise that had turned into a galaxy on his face, the hues of pink, blue and purple blossoming over his cheek and eyebrow.  
Lydia's fingers traced over the swollen area with so much tenderness that Stiles forgot to breath. She was so close to him and he count count her tiny freckles that sprinkled over her nose, he could see his own awed reflection in her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry'', Lydia murmured, her fingers still on his face, dropping almost on their own accord to his jawline. She followed the strong curve of it, watching how his Adam's apple bobbed before he spoke.

"You don't need to apologise, Lydia - I shouldn't have… I was out of line'', he grimaced, "I've been told that I can sometimes be quick to anger''.

Lydia laughed softly, raising her eyebrows as she settled between his parted legs, her body resting on her knees as she leaned into him, "Yeah? I didn't notice'', she quipped.

Stiles rolled his eyes before he became distracted, looking down at her from beneath his lashes. She was too fucking pretty, her lips her too goddamn full and Stiles knew she would look fucking wonderful underneath him. God, on top of him, bent over in front of him, in the shower, in the back of his Jeep…

"Stiles?''

Lydia's amused voice pulled the boy from his sordid imagination and he could feel his neck warming under her curious stare. He coughed nervously.

"Yeah?''

"I said, do you often find yourself in a fist fight before two on a Wednesday afternoon?'', Lydia raised her eyebrows at him, her lips lifting slightly as she looked up at him.

Stiles let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to rid himself of his thought and the intense heat that had flooded his body.

"Uh, no - I can't say it's a habit of mine''.

"Good, keep it that way'', Lydia told him firmly. She rose to her feet, her eyes downcast and looking down at the boy almost shyly. It was like they were back to square one all over again - she would forget about about all of their arguments, how he would wind her up something terrible - because suddenly, he was a gorgeous, half dressed boy in front of her.

He gave her whiplash and she never knew what way was up with Stiles - as every day ended and a new one began, she found herself loving it. He brought playfulness to her life. He was sharp and quick; a boy with messy hair who was full of dirty words and filthier smirks. He had became a necessity to her.

Whatever she was feeling must have shown on her face because when Stiles looked up at her, it was with sparkling eyes and the ghost of a smirk. As she blushed, his lips stretched into a grin and he leaned back onto his hands, making his stomach tighten under her gaze.  
He reached out to take her fingers in his hold, his rough touch playing with them in his palm.

"Kitten?''

"Hmm?'', Lydia couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she couldn't breath.

"Do I make you nervous?''

Before she had a chance to reply, Stiles tugged her forward, her knees bumping into the mattress clumsily and sending her falling down onto it. Lydia landed between Stiles' spread legs, their faces far too close and their lips sharing the same air.

Their joint hands lay between them in the small space that kept them separate. Stiles watched in fascination as her eyes darkened, her lips fell open and her hair tangled around her face like a waterfall of fucking fire. He was a goner, this girl sent him soaring with a smile and could bring him back down to his knees with a flash of her legs in those goddamn jumpers.

He turned into the worlds biggest hypocrite as his heart slammed into his ribcage, his breath faltering in his throat and dying on his lips. His eyes roamed across her face without any shame, drinking in each tiny detail that he had come to know so well. Except those lips. Those fucking lips that haunted him every goddamn night.  
He didn't know how they tasted, how they felt between his own. How good it would feel to bite down on her full, bottom one - how they would look moaning his name.

His breath came out ragged as he finally spoke, repeating his initial question in a low, gravelly voice. He leaned back on his hands again, taking in the sight of her between his legs. It was too warm in his room, there wasn't enough oxygen to breath.

"Do I make you nervous?''

Lydia glanced at him, meeting his hooded eyes with her own. The blush he loved so much rose to her cheeks, making her look too good to be real. Stiles could have sworn that shit like that only happened in bad romance novels, in trashy erotic that chicks loved. She was a walking wet dream.

Lydia nodded, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes dropping from his gaze to his lips, scanning over his bruise, the slope of his nose, the curve of his jaw.

If Lydia had exhaled at the wrong time, she wouldn't have heard his next question - he was so quiet.

"Why?''

"Because you make me want things I don't think I'm ready for'', Lydia whispered, her eyes trained on his lips and adoring the way they fell into a pout when he was listening to her, "I've just broken up with my boyfriend of three years and all I can think about is you. But I just need you to be my friend right now. I know that's unfair''.

She bit her lip, watching as Stiles' mouth fell into an 'o'. Lydia let out an almost embarrassed smile, her fingers playing with the loose threads on his quilt. She froze when his rough palm came into contact with her bare leg, his fingers brushing the hem of her shorts.  
She glanced up at him, her skin too hot underneath her clothes, underneath his touch.

Stiles swallowed heavily, trying his best to refrain from moving his hand any further. He knew how small her shorts were, he knew it wouldn't take much for him to seek out the lace she wore underneath, how warm she would be between her thighs .

He swore quietly, slowly dragging his hand back to her knee where he rubbed soft circles.

"I get it, Kitten'', he looked at her with a mix of emotions that she couldn't quite decipher, "You know I'm your friend''.

Stiles returned the soft smile Lydia gave him, his hand moving from her leg to the safety of her sweater covered arm. He rubbed long strokes up and down, an action that made Lydia instantly relaxed. He paused, letting one of her curls tangle around his finger.

"I'll be whatever you need me to be''.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, so I REALLY struggled with this chapter - I couldn't get the words I wanted down. And I also didn't do the scene I was DYING to do. So let's call this a filler, all accept that's a bit crap and move on. Hopefully the next chapter will be full of what you've been waiting for..._

 _"I'd probably still adore you,_  
 _with my hands around your neck''._

Lydia woke up to a ringing phone, sun streaming through the window and a warm, bare chest. She let out small sound, not quite awake enough to realise her surroundings. She curled into the heat she was pressed up against, strong arms coming from seemingly nowhere to cradle her into it. It was all hard planes and boyish, smelling skin - a scent that she was so familiar with. Her cell rang again, and she moaned, her brow furrowing and her lashes fluttering as she awoke.

The thing next to her groaned too, apparently agreeing with her. It shifted and pulled Lydia against it, the curve of her back slotting into its hips, a rough, hot hand gripping her thigh as something burrowed into her neck.

Lydia's eyes opened, hooded and sleepy as she took in the room in front of her. Dark wood and white walls, clothes on the floor and an unfamiliar view from the window.  
Dust particles swirled in the morning sunlight, glowing like creatures from another world. Birds chirped from somewhere outside and a peace fell over Lydia that she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Then she remembered. She sat up, her movements quicker than a cat. Her hair was tousled, her curls fluffy and falling around her face. Her jumper was hanging off of her bare shoulder, the hem of her shorts too high as someone's hand curled around her bed warm skin.

Stiles.

The boy in bed with her moaned and his lips had never looked so soft as they fell into a pout. His hair was a hot mess and his chest was still bare from last night, his sweatpants hanging far too low on his hips. Lean abdominal muscles lead to faint lines that trailed into soft, dark hair - mapping out a path to the bad of his boxers that were peeking back at Lydia.  
The sheets were tangled around him, the white material making his skin look tanned. When Lydia's eyes finally trailed back up to his face, golden eyes and a smirk greeted her.

"I never thought I'd see you in my bed''.

The girl's lips fell open, words failing to come to her so early in the morning. Stiles grinned, a small laugh bubbling from his chest. When Lydia only glared at him, it deepened into a low rumble and he pulled on her arm, catching her as she fell back down into the mattress with him.  
They lay side by side, Lydia's strawberry blonde waves falling across their white pillows like liquid fire against snow. The world outside seemed to have stopped and silence fell over them like a blanket. Lydia watched the pulse point in Stiles' neck quicken and she could feel her own heart speeding up to match its frantic beat. Not one part of them touched, only their eyes taking in the other.

When Stiles spoke again, it was without his bravado and his smirk.

"Morning, Kitten''.

Lydia licked her lips before she spoke, her throat feeling too tight and her chest burning with need. Her whole body yelled at her with sensations she hadn't felt with her own boyfriend for over a year - her bare thighs ached for friction, to be touched, anything.

"Morning'', she whispered, "I didn't mean - I mean, I didn't plan on falling asleep. Here''. Her eyes were wide and full of doubt as she peeked up at the boy from under her lashes, "Sorry''.

A lazy smile stretched over Stiles' lips and he tried really hard to not let the adorable sight of Lydia's blushing cheeks effect him. The last thing he needed right now was morning wood - and with her long, bare legs tangled around his sheets - it was fast approaching.

"No, no - it's fine'', his voice was soft and gravelly, still filled with sleep, "You crashed out before the movie finished'', his eyes roamed lazily over her face, "It was pretty late and I didn't have the heart to wake you''.

Lydia recalled Stiles putting a film on his laptop, an old comedy that was practically ignored as they spoke throughout the night, their voices getting softer as the morning had drawn near. The girl couldn't remember falling asleep.

"Huh'', was all Lydia could manage, her soft, pink lips falling into a small 'o'. Silence surrounded them once more and the girl found herself sinking into the soft pillow, her fingertips edging closer to Stiles hand, the one that lay so close to her hip.  
She didn't know what time it was, she wasn't sure if she was late for class - in fact, Lydia was sure she had forgotten what day of the week it was. And before she could ask, Stiles' bedroom door burst open, sending them both to the other side of the bed, their hearts racing.

Isaac stood there with a devilish smirk on his handsome face, one eyebrow arched as he looked between the two on the bed. He leaned against the door frame, folding his arms and calling casually over his shoulder.

"Found her!''

Footsteps could be heard coming towards them from the hall and before Lydia could grasp what was happening, Allison and Scott appeared in the doorway. Scott was biting back a grin, shaking his head as he slipped a ten dollars into Isaac's waiting hand.

The blonde boy smiled, winked at Lydia and whispered ''told you'', to Scott before he turned and left. Allison had other ideas as she walked into the room, flinging herself down onto the bed, landing with a soft thump between Stiles and Lydia. Both of them turned to stare at her, extremely aware of their lack of clothes and sudden audience. Before they could question the girl, Allison whacked Stiles on the chest, ignoring his cry of protest as she turned on her side to glare at her friend.

"You could have told me you weren't coming back to the dorm last night!''

"Then why did you hit me?'', Stiles complained, sitting up and pushing Allison's legs off of his own.

The girl rolled her eyes, as if the reasoning were obvious, "She was upset! You could have told one of us she was here''.

"Isaac knew!'', Stiles countered, frowning at the brunette.

"Isaac was so stoned last night that he fell asleep on the kitchen stool, surrounded by milk cartons filled with lucky charms'', Scott chuckled from the doorway, "I'm surprised he remembered Lydia turning up here at all''.

Stiles chuckled from his spot on the bed, choosing to ignore the knowing looks that his friend was throwing him. He rolled off of the mattress, his bare feet meeting the cool floor. The atmosphere was suddenly much more tense, a huge contrast to the overwhelming sense of peace he had woken up to. He could smell Lydia's perfume on him, he could still feel her curled against his chest. He cleared his throat and his thoughts, padding over to his desk to check his cell.

"Are you okay?'', Allison whispered, shuffling towards the other girl and leaning her chin on Lydia's shoulder.

Lydia nodded, a small smile gracing her lips, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine'', she glanced at Stiles who had his back to her, the muscles there rippling slightly as he moved.  
"Trust me, I didn't mean to fall asleep - sorry'', she whispered guiltily.

Allison's eyes flicked over to where Stiles stood shirtless and a smile lifted her lips. She looked back down at her friend who was already blushing and a laugh bubbled in her chest.

"It's fine, I think I can understand why you got so distracted'', Allison chuckled, gaining the attention of her boyfriend.

Scott grinned, walking into the room and holding his hand out to the girl. Ally accepted it, allowing him to lift her back to her feet. The boy dropped a kiss on the top of her head and grinned down at Lydia. She rolled her eyes when he raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively, glancing at his oblivious roommate and then back to the strawberry blonde. She shook her head softly with a smile, choosing to ignore his insinuation as she too sat up, her feet finding the floor. Her curls fell down around her chest, brushing her bare shoulder as her sweater slipped from her small frame. Lydia suddenly felt too exposed in her tiny shorts, her body naked under the threadbare jumper.

Lydia grimaced, looking down at her bare legs and tattered converse that lay beside Stiles' chest of drawers. She hadn't really been thinking thoroughly when she had walked to the boys apartment last night, her mind only set on wanting to see Stiles. She hadn't noticed the cold as she walked across campus, or how the damp air disguised her tears.

"What time is it?'' Lydia asked Allison.

"Almost half eight'', the replied, "You're so lucky that your best friend brought you a change of clothes, aren't you?''

Lydia breathed out a sigh of relief, thanking Allison with a grateful smile. She climbed off of the bed, squeezing the other girl's cheek in a teasing manner, "I owe you a coffee''.

"Try dinner'', Allison quipped, throwing Lydia a small bag that she had left by the doorway. She winked, towing Scott out into the hall with her, "We'll leave you two to get ready and hurry! You're going to miss class''.

And then, as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone. The room was bathed in silence once more, the sounds of Isaac and Scott arguing in the kitchen were muted behind the closed door and Lydia swore she could hear her own heartbeat. They were alone again and Stiles had turned around, leaning against his desk and looking at her through his lashes.  
The sun behind him bathed his body in golden light, his muscles rippling under his skin as he moved slightly, his chest rising softly as he breathed. Lydia was overwhelmed, her senses suddenly too alert, too aware of this boy. Looking at Stiles Stilinski was like looking at an eclipse with nothing to protect you from it's glow.

Stiles had insisted on walking the girl to class, telling her blushing face that he was going to the science wing anyway, it wasn't a big deal. But he had lied, it had felt like an extremely big deal. Stiles wasn't used to waking up next to a girl after a whole night of peaceful sleep.  
On the rare occasion that he did bring a girl back to his bed, they never slept and by morning, they were almost always gone. Usually, he preferred their place, their beds or couches. Or his Jeep, somewhere dark and quiet were they wouldn't be interrupted.  
He had never woken up to someone curled around him, his hands touching all of the bare, smooth skin that he could find. Malia was usually one to try and chance her luck, the girl was always intent on making her hooks up with Stiles into something more. She sometimes tried to bend the rules - Lydia tore them down and ripped them up without even knowing they were there. The boy was a goner.  
Knowing that his day had started with his legs intertwined with Lydia's set him off balance and when he walked out into the fresh, morning air with her, he felt a bubble of something new blossom in his chest.

They walked down the steps together, Stiles already mentally cursing Allison for bringing Lydia a short, floaty dress to wear. It grazed her thighs, showing off long legs that Stiles had learned he preferred tangled in his sheets. He turned to the girl, trying to ignore the fact that his two roommates were staring down at them, their grinning faces pressed against the living room window on the fourth floor.

"So, is he going back to California?''

Lydia swept her curls out of her face, the loose strands getting picked up by the light breeze. The boy didn't have to mention the name for Lydia to know who he was referring to. Her heart stuttered slightly, something inside her still mourning the loss of what should have been her bittersweet relationship. Her childhood love, her first everything.  
But she kept her face neutral, nodding slightly and trying to smile.

"Yeah, I convinced Danny to let him crash at his last night - I think he's getting a flight back today'', Lydia nodded.

"Danny seems like a good guy'', Stiles remarked, joining the hoards of students making their way to the main campus buildings.

Lydia grinned at his comment, dodging a student on his skateboard before she skipped up the stone steps to the science labs. "Yeah, he is'', she raised an eyebrow at Stiles, "He's like the big brother I never asked for''.

"That sounds like a warning, Kitten'', Stiles laughed, holding open the door to the building. Cool air hit them and the smell of chemicals and disinfectant filled their lungs. Lydia brushed past his body as she walked in, her lips quirked at his words.

"Not at all'', she grinned up at him, "Just a fact''.

Before Stiles could reply with something suitably flirtatious and inappropriate, a hand grabbed his own, pulling him away from Lydia with a harsh jerk. He caught a quick glance at the confusion and disdain the crossed Lydia's features before he was spun around, coming face to face with a tall blonde.

"And where have you been hiding?'', Vampish, red lips curled into a feline smile and all Lydia could see from behind Stiles' frame was masses of bouncy, blonde curls.

The girl looked older, a junior if not a senior and her tight, black jeans left no doubt about the abundance of curves she hid under the denim. Her dark eyes flicked over the boy's shoulder, glancing at Lydia with a slight smirk. The fleeting look lasted only seconds before she turned back to Stiles. Long, red fingernails raked over his chest as she placed her hand on him, gazing up at him in a way that made even Lydia feel powerless.

"Erica'', Stiles greeted her, "Long time no see''.

His voice seemed on edge, strained and slightly uncomfortable. He could feel Lydia behind him and he knew it wouldn't take her long to put two and two together. Not that it should have mattered to him - why would Lydia care who he had slept with? They were friends, he told himself.  
"That's because you haven't been to Deaton's since semester started'', she pouted at him, "Don't tell me you've found yourself another favourite waitress...''

She trailed off suggestively, one finger stroking his cheek that wasn't bruised. Erica had eyed the swollen mark carefully and with raised brows, but she didn't mention it. Stiles could practically hear Lydia roll her eyes behind him and he laughed nervously. He liked Erica, he did - she was hot, always up for fun and didn't care for drama - like knowing to ignore his black eye. She was like him, not looking for a relationship and she knew when to leave.  
But there was something about having Lydia near her that made Stiles cringe.

So he stepped back, his arm brushing Lydia's as she pretended to inspect her nails, her gaze set downwards. Stiles placed a warm hand on the small of her back, gaining her attention and making Erica raise her eyebrows. Lydia felt Stiles palm sear into her skin, the warmth radiating through the soft material of her dress and leave electricity behind.  
She raised her chin, meeting the stare of the five foot seven goddess in front of her.

"Erica this is Lydia'', Stiles shared an awkward glance with the strawberry blonde, his words catching in his throat, "my friend. My friend - Lydia''.

He swore to himself, wishing that Erica wasn't smirking at him and Lydia wasn't looking at him like he had grown an extra head, "Lydia, this is Erica, she works at Deaton's bar''.

Lydia smiled politely at the older girl, surprised when she held out a hand for her to shake. But Lydia took it, becoming slightly more relaxed in the otherwise awkward encounter.

"I'm also one of the girls he regularly fucks'', the blonde told her casually, grinning at Lydia's blushing cheeks.

Stiles groaned, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Lydia was beetroot and something dangerous flashed in her eyes. She retracted her hand and went back to gazing at anywhere but the two other people she stood with.

"Relax, Stilinski, if she's your friend, I'm sure she knows all about your ways by now'', Erica chuckled, thriving off of the tension that radiated between them. She turned to Lydia again, looking the younger girl up and down, "Besides, I'm surprised you're not all over this little thing''.

Lydia looked up with wide eyes, watching the blonde give her an appraising glance. Erica tilted her head to the side, a wicked grin reaching her lips, "You're just his type'', she told Lydia before walking between the two of them and towards the doors.  
She stopped suddenly as if she had another thought and leaned down from her tall heels. Brushing one of Lydia's wild curls over her shoulder, her eyes gleamed and she told the freshman with a confident wink, "And mine''.

Then, the girl walked away, her hips swinging and her hair bouncing with each step. Lydia turned to Stiles with a shocked expression, a smile threatening to play on her lips.

"What just happened?'', she giggled, her cheeks a light pink.

"Well, I got horribly embarrassed and you got hit on by a girl who does body shots in her spare time'', Stiles grinned as Lydia blushed brighter at his words, "Doesn't seem fair, does it?''

"Sound like someone's just jealous'', Lydia mocked, her eyes sparkling.

Stiles grinned, looking away from her dangerous little face before he did something stupid, like push his lips to her own. He bit down on a knuckle, smiling around it as she laughed at him. The doors to her lab opened, the elderly professor striding in before the hoard of tired looking students.

Lydia let out a sigh as she took a small step back, her gaze still trained on Stiles. She cradled her books to her chest, one hand nervously tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Well, thank you for walking me to class'', she inspected the ground, her battered converse toeing the worn carpet, "and thank you for last night''.

She pursed her lips, a faint, pink sheen reaching her cheeks. Recollections of her barely clothed body pressed against him in bed made Stiles' own cheeks heat up and he could only nod his head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it… It was nothing'', he was struggling to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry, "what are friends for, right?''

Something flickered in Lydia's eyes before she nodded, turning with a small wave to the classroom doors.

"Wait!''

She turned back, suddenly chest to chest with Stiles and before she could take a much needed step backwards, his hand found her waist.

"Come to ours tonight?''

Lydia watched how the words fell softly from his lips, his hand faltering from the dip in her body before it decided to stay there, his fingers gathering the soft material of her dress in his gentle grip. The dangerous gleam returned to his eyes, the one that Lydia discovered the first night she met him, and again in their impromptu shared shower. It was the look he gave her when she got too close, when she teased him and argued with him. it was the look she found on his face when she woke up in bed next to him that morning.

Her breath faltered, dying in her throat and she licked her lips, unable to move away.

"I really need to study'', she murmured, "we didn't get round to that last night''.

A smile graced the boys lips and his eyes followed the little fidgeting movements her hands made between them. She was nervous and because of the night before, Stiles knew why.

 _"Do I make you nervous?''_

 _The girl had nodded._

 _"Why?''_

 _"Because you make me want things I don't think I'm ready for''._

"We can study tonight'', Stiles promised her, "Just come round. Allison and Kira are coming to hang out. I'll definitely buy you pizza this time'', he was impossible to refuse, with or without the temptation of food.

"And besides, if you say no I'll be horrifically bored and be forced into imagining you and Erica together'', he bit his lip, his eyes wandering down her frame, "You wouldn't subject me to that, would you Kitten?''

Lydia let out a little laugh despite herself, "In your goddamn dreams, Stilinski''.

Stiles grinned, knowing she would say yes. His hand on her waist tightened slightly, deliciously so. It made Lydia think of all the different ways he could hold her there and all the reasons why he would.  
Her body burned.

"Fine'', she told him, her body stance defiant, her eyes blazing and her words trembling - she was a goddamn mess and she loved it, "I'll see you after class''.


	13. Chapter 13

_"We were victims of the night,_  
 _the chemical, physical, kryptonite._  
 _Helpless to the bass and the fading lights._  
 _We were bound to get together''._

Lydia wasn't sure when walking into the boys apartment without knocking had become normal. Over the last month, she was a frequent visitor - spending lazy afternoons and long nights studying with Stiles, hanging out with Isaac and Scott and watching endless movies with the girls.

So after class, Lydia took the stairs to the fourth floor two at a time, eager to spend time with her friends after an extremely intense lecture on biochemical formulas. She was tired and still emotionally exhausted from what had happened with Jackson.

Her cell told her that since the day before, she had forty two missed calls, sixty eight texts and twenty three voicemails - all from her ex-boyfriend.  
Lydia had ignored them all and chose the mature route when she declined to let a furious Allison answer her constantly ringing cell. In the end, she had switched it off. It wasn't until she had bumped into Danny after class he confirmed that Jackson was on his way back to Beacon Hills.

She had sighed in relief, hugging her friend tightly as she told him thank you at the news. The boy had merely shrugged, rubbing her back softly as he placed a chaste kiss on top of her curls.  
He decided to not mention how Jackson had gotten sloppily drunk and yelled at his petrified roommate. It had taken Danny four hours to calm him down before finally leaving him passed out on the floor.

The relaxed feeling didn't last for long. A mixture of yells and curse floated through the door, and her fingers paused on the handle on the fourth floor of the Davis Building. A series of swears mingled with electronic beeping and when she opened the door to the Stilinski-McCall-Lahey residence, Lydia was greeted with mayhem.

Isaac and Kira were yelling at the TV and each other, the tiny, elfin girl brandishing her game controller like a weapon as the boy threw a cushion at her head. The game beeped angrily in the background - signalling someone's untimely death. Judging by the scene in front of her, Lydia guess it was Kira.

Mixed in with the shouts was a slow, rock song - a melody with a deep, throbbing bass and a rich, throaty singer. Allison waved to her as she walked into the apartment, her arms curled around Scott as she sat in his lap - the two of them wrapped up in each other in their favourite armchair.  
Scott was whispering into her ear, his lips grazing her neck as she smiled into him. They were oblivious to the noise, to the shouts and arguing that was going on only a few feet away.

Lydia smirked in return, her fingers wiggling back at her friend. Scott grinned happily at her, reaching out his fist for her to bump as she passed. She did with a smile, dropping her bag on the floor and letting Kira give her a one armed hug as she surrendered her pillow fight to Isaac.  
The other boy winked at her, forever flirting with anyone and everyone before turning back to the game and opening fire on Kira's screaming character. It was a comfortable scene, one well known and common. It filled the girl with warmth and an easy, relaxed sense of being.

And then another familiar sensation washed over her - the feeling of eyes on her back, over her body and burning into her. It happened regularly but this didn't mean the girl was used to it. She didn't think she would ever adjust to it. It left her too hot, on edge and desperate for release.

Lydia turned, finding Stiles sitting at the breakfast bar, his hands clasped in front of him as he watched her. A smile was on his lips, a softer version of his trademark smirk but Lydia swore that this one was more dangerous. It melted her and the warm, gold eyes that were paired with it made her feel things that she didn't want to - not now, not _yet_ \- and certainly not in a room full of her friends.

She smiled automatically, her lips tilting upwards in an instant reaction to seeing him. But it fell from her face quickly when she spotted Malia sitting next to him, her hand on his arm as she tried to gain his attention. Stiles nodded distractedly at something the girl said and Lydia smothered a smile as Malia pulled at his sleeve and huffed, turning her glaring eyes onto her own.

The strawberry blonde simply smiled politely, figuring out a few weeks ago that Malia was quick to anger, insanely possessive of Stiles and incredibly immature. It was smarter to keep back from her and Lydia treated her like a wild animal. She didn't need anymore drama.  
But it was hard to resist cocking an eyebrow at Stiles and watch his face light up like a Christmas tree when tilted her head to his bedroom door.

He almost tripped over the stool that he kicked back, patting Malia on the shoulder as he muttered something about ''studying''. Malia watched Lydia carefully and the younger girl was adamant to meet her stare, she wouldn't let it falter, she wouldn't drop her own gaze. She noticed how Malia's blue eyes took her in and it was almost as if Lydia was her prey - the other girl was a predator and she wanted to know her weak spot, how to take her down.

Before Lydia could read to much into the other girls jealousy, Stiles appeared in front of her, taking her hand in his own and grabbing her bag from the floor. He led her through the living room and headed to the hall, ignoring the cat calls that came from their friends.  
Lydia couldn't do anything but blush, her head ducked as Stiles opened his bedroom door. The boy turned and flipped off their friends with a wide grin, telling them that ' _they were studying, to get their minds out of the gutter'._

The door closed behind them and the whistles and hollers from their friend were dulled, and soon, they faded back into the sounds of video games and music.

They were alone again, by the bed that Lydia had woken up in, in the room that she once vowed she would never enter. The situation screamed danger and her body yelled at her in warning. But suddenly, the girl was in too deep and she realised that she wanted nothing more than to be alone with Stiles.  
She was single, for the first time in her adult life and she had nothing to feel guilty about. Everything she felt was new and unfamiliar, it excited her and left her reeling.

Lydia was a heady mix of rebellion and curiosity, her fingers ached to reach out to the boy, her lips desperate to feel something against them. Her mind told her no, and deep down, she knew why. Jackson was still a part of her old life that she was getting over, a piece of her childhood that would she would always miss - no matter what.  
And the boy in front of her was so different, so new and she didn't know what to expect. She glanced at the bed, wondering how many girls had been in it before her, how many girls would moan on its sheets after her.

Stiles was better off as her friend, a boy she could enjoy the company of, someone she could laugh with.

The thought of getting too close seemed deadly, and she knew it would end in heartbreak. Lydia had read too many romance novels and watched too many bad movies to know this. Her mind was caught up with words like, ' _friends with benefits', 'secret relationships', 'one night stand'_ \- and when Stiles called out to her, she startled.

"Kitten, you look like you're doing an _awful_ lot of thinking over there'', Stiles told her with a small smile.

"I am'', Lydia told him honestly, surprising herself with her words. She dropped onto the bed, slipping off her shoes and curling her legs underneath her.

Stiles was at a safe distance, across the room and leaning casually against the windowsill. The late afternoon sun burned pink behind him, casting his body and the room in a candy floss coloured glow. The sky was tangerine, the clouds blue and purple, and Lydia felt as if she could float away under his gaze. He was smiling, his features soft and his lips too welcoming. Her resolve was slipping, her body leaned forward without her wanting to.

He was too pretty, too confident and far too dressed for her liking.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, making his amber irises flash in the light. Stiles prompted her silently, asking her what she was thinking. Judging by the rosy flush on her cheeks, the boy had a good idea of what it was - but he longed for the words to come out of her own mouth.  
He lived to watch her lips move, to curl around the words she read aloud in class as they discussed their project. How they smirked at him when he teased her, or when they stretched into a smile. Or now, when she was thinking and they fell into a full pout, her plump bottom one just fucking begging to be kissed. And holy shit, when she bit down on it, pulling it between her teeth…

Stiles was pulled from his own thoughts by Lydia beckoning him to her, her finger curling as she set her steady gaze on his own. The boy swallowed heavily, trying to keep his expression neutral as he pushed off of the windowsill, walking towards her and standing quietly. He didn't know what to do, where to sit, what she wanted. But Lydia answered all of those for him as she took his hand in her own, tugging him down until his knees met the floor and he was level with her.

"Kitten?'' Stiles bit down on a smile, her curious little expression making him both wary and intrigued. Her green eyes were too wide, too bright as they gazed at him and her tongue played at the opening of her lips, taunting him, teasing him as she mulled over the words she wanted to say.

She had pulled her hair off of her face during class, tying the unruly waves into a top knot on her head. Stiles took in the slope of her neck, the curve of her jaw, the hollows of her collar bones that peeked out from her dress.

He watched her, watching him, her lips parted and ready to speak. He smirked at her, his elbows leaning on the bed she sat on until there was only a few inches separating them.

"I _want_ to kiss you, you know that, right?'' Lydia's words were surprising to say the least and Stiles' eyes flashed with heat before he got them under control.

He didn't give anything away, and he chose to be truthful to her - to throw what little modesty he had off of the table and not lie to her.  
"I do'', he stated quietly, his voice painfully tight. There was no point denying the obvious, he thought.

Lydia seemed to appreciate his honesty, her lips tilting into a little smirk as she arched one brow at him in a flirtatious manner. She looked down at her nails before glancing back up, her voice small playful.

"Well, because, I mean, we're attracted to each other...''

"I believe we've discussed it before, yes'', the boy chuckled, his eyes turning dark and glittering like diamonds trapped in coal.

"And that's allowed right? I'm allowed to feel that way'', she professed, her voice gaining strength and passion. She seemed to be talking to herself, battling with her own thoughts as she frowned. Her brow puckered adorably, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

Stiles inhaled sharply, his gaze settling on her lips, "No one's stopping you Kitten''.

"So why do I feel bad?''

The mood changed, the air becoming still as Stiles let out the breath he had been holding. Lydia looked at him with sad, conflicted eyes. Her fingers fidgeted with a loose thread on his blanket and he took her hand in his own, his thumb rubbing circles into her palm.

"Probably because you're just out of a long relationship'', he told her with a half hearted smile, "And you're not the type of girl to throw yourself at another guy the next day''.

Lydia only shrugged in reply, words failing her as the noise from the living room grew louder, their friends filling in their tense silence.

Stiles cleared his throat, the sun setting in his eyes as indigo clouds covered the sky outside the window.

"Maybe it's because I'm scared of throwing myself at you".

"Lydia..."

Stiles was left speechless and the tension between them only didn't help that their hands were still intertwined, but the boy couldn't bring himself to pull away.

"I mean, I don't know. Maybe, maybe I need to experience being single?'' Lydia frowned, her fingertips skimming over Stiles' knuckles, "Besides, I know you don't do relationships and I don't want our friendship ruined and do I even want a relationship anyway? Do I want one with you?''.

She was rambling without much thought but, the implication of her words had Stiles reeling. His mind ticked over quickly, his thoughts jumping from one scenario to another. Lydia in his bed, wrapped around him, waking up beside her every morning, holding her hand, watching her in his apartment, in his clothes.

Some of those thoughts were so alien to him, so unfamiliar that he didn't know how to handle it.

The fact that Lydia was thinking about them, together, as a couple - it confused him. But like he always did, he told the truth. His blunt honesty came with the smirk and the cocky attitude and Lydia respected it with a fierce passion. So when he responded, she held back her smile that fought to break free.

"We were never really just friends kitten, not even when we first met", Stiles grinned, his eyes still on their joined hands. They were so tiny in his own.

"I'm aware of that", Lydia shrugged, surprising Stiles with her answer.

"You're not going to even try and deny our ridiculous sexual chemistry?" The boy teased, his eyes glinting playfully at her.

Lydia cocked her head to the side, her smirk slipping from her lips as she turned serious, "No, but I don't want to be another notch on your belt, Stiles".

Stiles sighed, meeting her gaze, "You wouldn't be".

"You don't know that".

The boy let out a breath of a laugh, "Lydia you have no idea what I think about you".

A warm smile crossed her face before it faded, her eyes turning darker as she moved closer to Stiles, "I don't think I'd want to know".

"I think you'd be very intrigued", Stiles chuckled darkly.

The girl shook her head in exasperation, grinning at his words regardless of the seriousness she felt.

"I know what you think of me and my... exploits... but I have a strong feeling that I could never get enough of you, Kitten".

Lydia froze at his admission, her hands stilling in his palm as her stare roamed over his face. His eyes were on her own, golden and deadly serious. His lips weren't smirking, but he bit down on his bottom one and anticipation hung in the air.

It was Lydia's turn, her move. She gulped, too warm in the small bedroom. The sheets underneath seemed to cling to her bare legs and Stiles was suddenly too close, taking up all of the cool air around her.

She let out a heavy, faltering breath and it fell onto his lips.

"I think, Stiles... What I mean is", she swallowed thickly, "I don't wanna take a chance on that. I don't want to ruin what we have. It sounds like a fucking, terrible cliche but it's true".

Stiles nodded slowly, deciding that he wasn't in a position to argue with her. He was twenty years old and had never had a girlfriend.

He didn't even know if he wanted one. The boy knew for a fact that he would happily sacrifice his Jeep to the depths of hell to have Lydia naked and in his bed. But a relationship seemed terrifying - even with the adorable little thing in front of him.

"Lydia?"

"Hmm?"

"What was the point of this conversation?", Stiles smiled softly, his eyes shining at her as she blushed.

She ducked her head, hiding her pink cheeks as her messy bun brushed against Stiles lips. She looked back up, her face closer than before.

"I think I was supposed to explain that it might be in our best interests to distance ourselves a little-"

"Not likely, Kitten", Stiles scoffed.

"-and maybe not wake up in the same bed again...", Lydia continued with raised eyebrows.

"I can't promise you anything", Stiles grinned.

"But before I could get to that, you distracted me by telling me about all the dirty, naughty thoughts you have about me", Lydia teased, her lips falling into a seductive pout as she made her voice deliberately breathy.

Stiles' chest rumbled as he let out a low growl, his lips quirking into a smirk. She was unreal.

"Is this us distancing ourselves?" Stiles asked innocently, his nose grazing the tip of her own as he moved even closer to her on the bed. His elbows sunk into the mattress as he leaned in, watching Lydia's pupils dilate under his hooded gaze.

She shook her head wordlessly, her lips falling open slightly as her gaze fell to his own. Stiles let out a curse under his breath and Lydia moved back slightly, the mood broken.

"You're dangerous, Kitten'', Stiles said with a harsh laugh, running a hand shakily through his hair. He moved back off of the bed, his body sliding against the duvet before his knees hit the floor again.

"Says you!'' Lydia shot back, kneeling on the mattress. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she was beginning to think that it physically hurt to look at the boy in front of her.

He grinned before standing, adjusting the front of his jeans and raising his eyebrows at her. He stepped closer, his tall frame towering over her and blocking most of the fading sun that came from the window. He shone in the halo of light around him, but the smirk on his face made him look anything but angelic. His smile was lethal and his eyes called to her, telling her all the things he wanted to do to her.

Stiles' knee found the bed in front of her and he kept moving forward until Lydia had nowhere to go but down. Her back hit the mattress and her breath left her in a small gasp as Stiles moved over her, his hands found purchase on either side of her head and his legs slotted in between her own. The denim of his jeans rubbed against her bare legs and all of a sudden, Lydia couldn't remember her own name. The boy on top of her made her forget words - and she wasn't sure she liked that. No one had caused her to feel this way before. Stiles Stilinski was a walking, talking heart attack - just waiting to happen.

"Do I still make you nervous?'' Stiles whispered onto her lips.

Lydia nodded, the room bathed in silence as her words became stuck in her throat. Stiles' loose t-shirt fell forward, the neckline showing off his broad shoulders, his tanned skin. Her body itched to reach up to him, to hook a finger into his collar and pull him down to her. Anything to feel his body against her own. She burned, everywhere.

"Good'', he told her, "Cause I think you've got the power to fucking kill me, Kitten''.

He bent his elbows, lowering his body onto Lydia's until his hips met hers, the slightest bit of friction sending Lydia's head spinning. Stiles let out a satisfactory hum, his breath coming out too heavy - he was giving away more than he liked.  
With any other girl that had been in this position with him, he would have already planted his lips on theirs, taking control and shedding his clothes as he went.

Lydia was a little, strawberry blonde bird underneath him. He was terrified to move to fast, to scare her away and never see her return. She was tiny, fragile and still a little broken from her asshole of an ex. But as always, she surprised him.

"I don't intend on killing you off just yet'', she murmured, finally finding her voice. She arched up slightly, her chest brushing his own and capturing the boys full attention. His gaze returned to her lips, searching her eyes before glancing back down to her body that he had trapped beneath him.

"No?'', he asked her with a laugh.

"Mmm'', she shook her head, her finger curling into his shirt. Lydia summoned all the courage she had in the world before she brought him down closer to her. Her breath washed his lips as she spoke, adoring the way his mouth fell open and his eyes turned darker than the sky outside.

"I would quite like to enjoy you before I end you'', she smirked, raising one eyebrow, "Plus, Isaac hasn't found a suitable place to hide your body yet''.

Stiles let out laugh that easily found it's way to his lips. He grinned down at the girl, still astounded over her sharp wit and the way she made him do a three sixty. The little thing below him was really going to end him - and he had never wished for death more than now. If his last view was the gorgeous girl on his bed, he would die a happy man.

"To enjoy me, hm?'' Stiles repeated, his lips quirked into a sly smile. He leaned down and into her, so close that Lydia could feel the ends of his messy hair fall across his forehead and tickle her own, "Now who's not behaving Kitten?''

"Are you referring to the possibility of me murdering you or…?''

"You know exactly what I'm talking about''.

There was a beat of silence before Lydia's eyes flickered closed and the last thing she saw was Stiles' face inclining towards her.

Then the bedroom door was flung open and he was gone. Stiles left Lydia's body feeling cold as he backed off and away from her, crossing the room with his hands already pulling nervously on his messy hair.  
Lydia sat up, her curls falling free from her top knot and her fingers tugging anxiously at the hem of her dress, wishing it covered more of the flushed skin on her thighs.

Kira stood in the doorway, her hand still on the grasping the handle as she stood frozen, staring into the room with her delicate features twisted into shock. Her little 'O' shaped mouth turned into a feline smile before stretching into a grin that made Stiles groan out loud. His fingers were massaging his temples and he winced as Kira opened her mouth to talk.

" _ **Oh**_. Sorry - was I interrupting something?'' Kira spoke without any apology in her voice whatsoever and despite the horrendous embarrassment Lydia felt, she struggled to contain her own smile at Kira's face. If there was ever a person needed to accurately describe the expression "heart eyes'', it would be Kira in that moment.

"Kira-'', Stiles all but growled, his eyes glaring at her. He stood uncomfortably, his whole body was tense and it was a stark contrast to how warm he had felt against Lydia.

"Fucking hell, Stiles, don't burst a vein..'' Kira laughed at his narrowed gaze, turning her impish grin onto Lydia instead. She eyed the girls heaving chest and mussed up hair and Kira bit down on her tongue to keep from squealing and alerting the whole apartment, "I'm only here to inform you both that we're all going out tonight''.

Stiles frowned, looking to Lydia and then back to Kira, "Who's we?''

"Well, myself'', she grinned, "Scott, Isaac, Allison, possibly Danny, Malia and you two'', she raised her brows and looked entirely too smug, "it looks like you could do with some supervision anyway''.

Lydia choked on the little noise she made at the back of her throat, staring wide eyed at Stiles who was still glaring at the other girl. She took no offense to his dark looks, only widening her grin as her eyes danced around the room, probably looking for evidence of misbehaving.

"We weren't doing anything'', Stiles bit out, very aware of how embarrassed Lydia looked. She was playing with a loose curl, staring at the bedsheet below her with pink cheeks, and Stiles wished Kira would just leave.

"Sure'', Kira retorted, her voice too high and her words too pronounced, "I'll let you go back to _studying_. We're leaving in two hours''.

She slammed the door shut behind her, her long, inky hair bidding them farewell as it swished over her shoulder. They were left in silence once more, the mood effectively broken and the air considerably cooler than it was before. Lydia found it easier to breath and Stiles ran a hand over his face, cursing the existence of his friends and how they didn't have the ability to knock.

"So'', Lydia piped up from the bed, "Looks like we're going out'', she arched a brow, trying and failing to suppress the smile on her lips.

Stiles chuckled, wondering how the fuck he was going to survive the night. Vodka, he decided - lots and lots of vodka.

The large room seemed to move with its own pulse, the throbbing bass acting as an invisible heartbeat, keeping the crowd alive as they danced in their masses.

Lights of pastel and neon shades lit up the room, strobing and flashing in time to the beat before dying out, leaving the couples kissing in the corners of the shadows. The club was packed, bodies moving among each the hordes on the dance floor; grinding against each other, arms swaying in the air and hips rolling to the bass line.

Lydia was wedged between Allison and Kira, her hands nervously smoothing out the wrinkles in her black dress. She wobbled precariously in the stiletto heels that Kira had forced her into, holding onto Allison for dear life.

 _The two girls had been invited over to the Yukimura/Tate residence by a ridiculously excited Kira. The girl had clapped happily at the idea of spending some 'girl time' together. Ally and Lydia had agreed with smiles, whilst Malia had rolled her eyes and locked herself in their bathroom as soon as they arrived._  
 _They had left the boys apartment under strict instructions to be ready within two hours but when Kira emptied her wardrobe onto her bedroom floor, and poured out her make up bag; the four females knew their male companions would be left waiting._

 _But it had been worth it. Kira had whooped and hollered when Lydia had reappeared from the bathroom. Allison circled her friend with raised eyebrows, giving her ass a light slap in approval. Lydia had complained, crying out about how she felt practically naked, and she could NOT walk in those heels._  
 _Her friends had hushed her protests, while Malia stood in the corner in a skin tight red dress, staring at the strawberry blonde with contempt and an upturned nose._

 _All it had taken was for Kira to 'subtly' mention how she knew someone who would go fucking crazy at the sight of her. Lydia had sighed and hid her blushing cheeks behind her mane of wild waves, her coral red lips smiling in secret. Each strand had been expertly curled by Allison as the other girls flew around the room, gathering their favourite shoes and fighting over lipsticks._

 _It was when the four girls were standing outside the club, waiting to get in, that Lydia's nerves hit her like a ton of bricks. She was jittery, on edge and clinging to Allison's arms in the cool night air. The atmosphere in the taxi across town had been tense, Malia had sat across from her, eyeing Lydia with disdain at every opportunity._

 _When Kira had teased Allison about finally sleeping over at Scott's, Malia had butted in, tossing her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder and telling them:_

 _"I'll let you have dibs on the bathroom first, Stiles usually likes to go for round three when we wake up''._

 _Silence had met the girls smirk and it stayed that way until Kira had cleared her throat awkwardly, sending an apologetic glance towards Lydia. Allison had turned in her seat, staring at the blonde with such an attitude that Malia had chosen to look out of the window for the rest of the journey._

Now, standing in the packed club, Lydia regretted her choice to venture outside of the campus. Kira had flung fake ID's at them, casually telling the two girls that it would be fine, to you know, _flirt a little, wink a little._  
It had worked as Kira had said it would, and the bouncers guarding the door had let them in without a looking at their cards, instead grinning appreciatively at the foursome.

They watched from the raised platform, their eyes scanning the smokey room as they tried to seek out the boys. They had given up waiting on them, and after seventeen texts that consisted of all capital letters, Isaac had told Kira that they would meet them there.  
Malia had already slunk away from them, her red dress moving among the crowds on the dance floor as she selected a drunken frat boy from a booth, pulling him into her and moving to the beat.

"There! They're over there'', Kira did a little dance as she pointed over to the bar and Lydia marvelled at how she stayed upright in her six inch heels, "Come on!''

The girl grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd, shimmying her way between dancers and drunk students. For the first time since their impromptu night out was announced, Lydia grinned. She looked over her shoulder at Allison, their hands intertwined as they all tried to stay together. When her friend's sparking eyes et her own, she laughed out loud, suddenly filled with excitement for what her first night as single girl could hold.

Tequila. Lots of tequila - and rum - that's what Lydia's first night as a single girl involved. Isaac had monopolised her, claiming the strawberry blonde as his new drinking partner. Scott had laughed as Allison protested from his arms, warning the English boy that he had to look after her Lydia. Isaac had saluted in mock agreement before dragging the girl to the bar and away from Stiles' dark gaze.

Stiles had been shell shocked when Kira appeared before him, dragging a grinning Lydia behind her. She was already flushed from the warm, sticky air in the club, but her cheeks turned pink as Stiles set his eyes on her. Lydia's hair was wild, her long auburn locks were twisted into messy curls, half of it pinned up so her massive eyes were on display. Her lashes were darker than he had ever seen them and they were ludicrously long. Her cheekbones were sharper, her face glowing and her lips painted in a colour that made Stiles think of long kisses and bitten lips.

She was taller, her pretty face almost meeting his own as he took in her long, long legs and even higher heels. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get used to the way she could meet his eye. He preferred her being tucked against him, her small frame being held up by her larger than life attitude, not stilletos.  
But then she turned around, happily greeting Scott who already had Allison on his lap in his barstool, and Stiles almost dropped the beer he was holding.

The dress that she wore, although short, was seemingly innocent. It was floaty and moved with her body, unlike the second skin Malia wore. The dark material was held up by thin straps but the back of it showed off more of Lydia's skin than Stiles had ever seen .

Stiles was confused at first, wondering where the other half of Lydia's dress had gone. Her bare back, dotted with cute little freckles here and there, was on full display for the world to see. The dress scooped just above her ass, covering the parts of her that would have made Stiles kill a man.

But that long expanse of bare skin was enough to make him blindly grab the shot of green liquid Isaac held out for him. He downed it, relishing the way it scorched his throat as his eyes burned into Lydia's body.

He was desperate to pull her over, to to run his hands down that smooth length of skin that was on show for him. There was no interruption of a bra strap on her frame and Stiles swore into his beer at the thought of her bare underneath.

She was electric before him, her laughter filling the air and mixing with the music. She argued playfully with Isaac has he handed her new, colourful shots to drink, laughing when Scott told her no.

She brought the glass to her lips and tipped her head back anyway, making Isaac and Kira cheer. Stiles grinned as Lydia set her eyes on him, squeezing past Allison and the packed crowds to reach him.

Her lips turned up into a smile and Stiles knew her tongue would already be stained green and blue from the alcohol. She would taste like raspberries and apples, Stiles concurred, and he was dying for a taste.

"Kitten", Stiles greeted her, one hand finding it's way to the small of her back.

His fingertips brushed her skin and he almost sighed in relief at the contact. He brought his arm to curl around her and he didn't have to do anything else as she stepped into his body, smiling up at him with eyes already buzzing from her shots.

He was probably going to kill Isaac later.

"Hello", Lydia purred, living up to his nickname for her. She had fancy little flicks at the corners of her eyes, and Stiles swallowed heavily as she set her fluttering gaze on his lips.

"I like your dress", Stiles told her over the music, the seemingly innocent statement spoken into her ear with a smile. Her hair brushed his cheek, his lips, his neck.

"Oh, you do?", Lydia countered, her hand finding its way inside his open shirt, curling around his waist and against his white T that clung to his body.

Stiles took a long drag of beer from the bottle, making a strangled sound of agreement that made Lydia grin.

He leaned against the bar, Lydia falling into his parted legs and against him. He knew that they had all of their friends attention by now, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Malia had joined them, her knuckles tight around her glass of pink vodka as she watched Stiles stand with Lydia. He had discarded his beer bottle on the crammed bartop, still half full, so he could place both of his hands on Lydia's hips. His fingers grazed the opening of her dress, skimming the bare skin of her back.

"You know, as fantastic as your legs look in those heels, I'm not sure I could get used to you this tall", Stiles chuckled, adoring the way Lydia was leaning into him.

"Mmm", Lydia pouted, "they hurt like a bitch".

She grinned as one of her hands slipped up Stiles' chest and around his neck, resting there as her nails lightly scratched at his skin. He erupted in goosebumps and his grip on her waist tightened. If the club wasn't so loud, Lydia would have been able to hear the groan that left his lips and the shaky breath that followed.

Lydia stumbled slightly, moving further into the boy and pressing her small frame against him. She was warm from the crowded club and mass of bodies, but she was trembling from the proximity of the boy in front of her.

But she felt confident and deliriously happy for the first time in months and she giggled at the realisation of it.

"Lydia, are you drunk?" Stiles raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, his lips set in a tight line as if he was trying not to laugh.

"No!", the girl protested, "I'm tipsy".

"Tipsy?", Stiles repeated with a half smile. He looked down at her, watching her pretty face change from sky blue to aqua and pink from the lights. Somewhere behind them, the hiss of a smoke machine was heard and suddenly clouds fell from the rafters, making people cheer.

It surrounded them and the cool, damp mist making Stiles hands slide against Lydia's back, slipping down until his touch grazed the bottom of her dress.

"Tipsy", Lydia agreed. Both of her hands found their way to Stiles' neck, her body flush with his own and her arms curled around his shoulders. She brought her lips to his ear, standing on her toes and making their hips push into rah others.

Stiles groaned and this time Lydia felt the vibrations through her chest.

"I'm happy tipsy, buzzed tipsy, I-don't-care-tipsy", her lips brushed the boys ear and he shivered.

"I'm electricity-in-my-veins-tipsy, too-warm-tipsy and desperate-to-do-something-I-shouldn't-tipsy".

Stiles frowned, pulling back from her slightly as he looked down at the girl in confusion, "Kitten-?"

His words were cut off as Lydia fell into him, her hands finding his face as she cradled his jaw, her fingers splayed out across his sharp cheekbones. She pushed her lips to his, softly, firmly, gently, hurriedly - but with so much confidence that she shocked herself.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Cause there's no drink or drug I've tried,_  
 _to rid the curse of these lover's eyes,_  
 _and I feel numb, beneath your tongue''._

The lights flashed blue and pink behind Stiles' closed eyelids, his knuckles turning white as he gripped onto her waist, his fingers grazing the bare skin that her dress revealed. Lydia was warm and sweet and pushed up against him in all the right places.  
Her lips were against his own; full, soft and like fucking velvet. She pulled away slightly, nipping at his lip before returning, pressing a kiss to his him that was deep and goddamn, deliciously slow. Lydia took her time, putting everything she had into the kiss, her fingers brushing his cheekbones as Stiles tugged her against him, his arms around her and his hands splayed across her back.

Lydia always remembered her mother telling her that when kissing the right boy, she should expect fireworks - but Stiles sent her whole fucking heart up in flames.

He trailed lazy fingertips down her spine, trying to entice shivers from her but the boy was caught out when he felt Lydia's tongue slip between his lips, letting him taste her, tease her. His hands stopped their games and gripped her hard, forcing himself to stay grounded - but he was tethered to her, he wasn't going fucking _anywhere_.

Lydia could feel him against her, hard and pressing into her hip and she whimpered into his mouth at the realisation. He swallowed her moan, disguised with the music and his lips, from their friends. Their tongues brushed and Stiles almost brought Lydia off of the floor as he pulled her to him. He was delirious, and not from the alcohol. They could be skin to skin and Stiles would still want her closer.

Everything about their kiss made Lydia feel warm. Her toes curled at the way their mouths slanted over each others, a perfect harmony that matched the beat of the bass in the background. She fell into him, in every way possible and he caught her, his arms around her and his lips bringing her back to reality. Lydia nipped at him, sucking a little and she felt rather than heard him moan.  
It rumbled through him, vibrating under his skin and flowing from his chest to her own. Her hands slipped to his neck, pulling his tall frame down to her impatiently and the boy obeyed immediately. Stiles bowed his head, giving in to her demands with a smile pressed between their lips.  
She clung to him, breathing heavily as their mouths pushed and pulled at each other, teeth nipping and tongues stroking. It was too warm and their shared breaths were broken by pants and moans - something entirely inappropriate for the audience that they had.

Their lips parted with reluctance and Lydia was set back down on her feet as Stiles' arms loosened from around her waist. She breathed in the warm air and the taste of smoke lingered on her lips along with the boys kisses.

Stiles swore under his breath as he gazed down at the girl with hooded eyes and a parted mouth. Her lips were swollen from his own, her lipstick slightly smudged and he knew that he would also be wearing some. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright and wide. He reached up, gently swiping his thumb across the corner of her mouth, fixing her make up and grinning when she let out a small laugh.

A blush rose on Lydia's cheeks, a stark contrast to the boldness she had felt minutes before when she wrapped herself around her friend. Stiles was grinning down at her, one hand still on her back, the contact on her bare skin creating a burn inside her that wouldn't cool down.

Together, they glanced at their friends only a few feet away. All of them were slack jawed and in various states of shock - and Isaac had let his glass of rum spill down his shirt.  
Allison was smiling at Lydia from her seat beside Scott, her pretty pink lips parted as she let out a bubble of surprised laughter was hidden by the thumping music. Her boyfriend looked equally as happy, his eyebrows raised and he grinned, nodding his approval before taking another sip of his beer. Isaac was still looking thoroughly confused, his eyes darting between Stiles and Lydia as his glass of rum continued to tip precariously in his hand.  
Beside him, Kira was bouncing on the soles of her terrifyingly high heels, her fist pressed to her mouth to contain the excited shrieks that Stiles expected.

Then there was Malia. Her blue eyes shone with either anger or tears, Lydia wasn't sure, but when her gaze fell onto the tall blonde - guilt stabbed at her chest. Malia's lips turned up into a sneer, a mask of indifference slipping over her face before she took one last glance at Stiles before she flipped her hair and stalked away.

Lydia pursed her lips, the heat and exhilaration from the kiss fading slowly as Malia disappeared into the crowds. Stiles' hands slipped from her waist and caught her hand, tugging on her slightly in order to capture her attention.  
She tore her stare away from the other girl and ignored the shit eating grins from her friends, her gaze met Stiles' own and he smiled at her. Heat still lurked in his golden eyes, a new type of lust that she hadn't yet seen before. His thumb rubbed circles into her palm and he walked towards the dance floor, leading her with him with raised eyebrows.

"Dance with me?''

One quick look at the group of idiots by the bar told her that escaping was the best plan, no matter what the consequences would be. Lydia nodded, her heart in her mouth as he smirked at her and stepped backwards. His body was swallowed by the moving masses, her hand still in his as she followed without question. Heat, sweat and alcohol clung to the bodies that danced around her, moving in pairs as the gyrated against each other. Much like their kiss, it was overwhelming to the senses - an erotic scene of neon, smoke and a vibrating bassline.

They moved towards each other, with each other, against each other. Lydia was a technicolour dream underneath the violet and aqua lights. Her hair turned into cotton candy curls, her porcelain skin sky blue and the colour of sea swam on the floor by her feet. Strobe lights made the boy in front of her flash in and out of her vision, the entire room fading to black before colour reignited the dancers around her.  
Stiles' eyes were on fire, the rose coloured spotlights making his smirk softer and all the more fucking lethal.

His hands found her hips once more, his long fingers splayed across the bare skin on her back as he teased the edges of her dress. Lydia didn't need much persuasion as she moved into him, the boy's tall, hard body flush with her own. Heat clung to her, making her dress stick to her, making the boy's hands slip across her skin. She brought one hand up to his neck, holding herself against him as she started to move. Lydia began a dance, a slow, dangerous rhythm that had both of them breathing too hard and too fast.

Her hips swayed to the low beat, Stiles' rough palms guiding the girl as he moved against her. Every action was slow, deliberate - done to tease the other, for the places that ached to grind together, the friction making them burn from their insides out.  
Stiles moved into her body, her hand curling around the nape of his neck and he stopped slightly, his head lowered and bringing their lips closer together. His nose bumped gently against her own as he moved closer, dipping his body to meet her mouth and match the the beat of the music.

His bottom lip brushed her top one, an innocent graze that made Lydia's stomach plummet and her heart soar. She spun in his arms, pushing her back against his front as she listened to his low chuckle in her ear.

"You're holding back, Kitten''.

His hands returned to her hips, moving across the soft material of her dress. Lydia tilted her head back, her long curls falling down her back like liquid fire as she leaned against his shoulder. She smiled up at the boy, her long lashes casting electric blue shadows across her cheeks. She was warm, the air was sticky with heat and stiff with tension.  
The girl moved against him, her hips grinding into his own as she danced to the beat. A throaty singer could be heard between the harsh drums and the deep bassline, it was intoxicating - a song she was lost in and a body that she wanted to be closer to.  
Stiles' hands dropped lower, skirting across her lower stomach and tracing the band of her lace underwear. She inhaled sharply, her body missing a beat as she faltered at his touch - Stiles pressed his parted lips to the spot underneath her ear. He didn't kiss her, or even nip at the sensitive skin. He merely let his lips rest there, a dangerous, teasing reminder of what had happened only minutes ago.

His hands wandered over her again, their dancing bodies pressed up against others who were enjoying their night. They were only a blur of movement in the packed crowd, another horny couple that couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Hooded eyes, swaying hips and multicoloured lights were the only things they could see.

Teasing touches dropped to her thighs, his rough palms skimming over the tops of her legs as raw heat began burning through the thin material of her pretty dress. Lydia continued to move to the music, her hand reaching back up to hang from the boy's neck. She tethered herself to him, both of them rocking against each other as Stiles' hands continued their journey until the found the bare skin of Lydia's legs.

His fingers toyed with the hem of her dress, his touch grazing her upper thighs as he smirked into her neck. She arched her body, letting her head fall to the side in invitation. Lydia's eyes slipped closed and her lips parted when Stiles placed kisses along her skin, his teeth grazing the curve of her neck and his fingers causing mayhem to the inside of her thighs.

They both knew that somewhere, in the depths of the club's shadows, their friends would be watching them. And they were, with those shocked expressions painted on their faces - and not because they didn't expect it to happen, they did - it was inevitable.

Stopping Stiles and Lydia from getting together was like attempting to keep a goddamn asteroid from colliding with the earth itself.  
The group of teens just didn't anticipate it happening before them, on that exact night and with such intensity.

And now that their lips had finally met, they were fucking _unstoppable_.

The glowing, red digits on the car dashboard told them that it was still early, the night only just fading into one am. The city lights streaked by the window in stretches of orange and white, the back lights of the car in front of them bathing their bodies in a pool of red.  
His hand was curled around her leg, just above her knee, as he ran his palm over her smooth skin - pulling her leg up and over his own. Stiles leaned into the girl, his body twisting awkwardly against his seat belt as he tried to move closer to her.

Lydia sighed as her fingers ran down the boy's cheek, the rough stubble an amazing contrast to how smooth and soft his lips felt against her own. He licked into her mouth, crushing their moans between them as his hand travelled higher, grazing the edge of her underwear. Stiles swore against her skin as Lydia wiggled her body encouragingly - she was desperate, on edge and on fucking fire. All he felt was smooth skin and soft lace, his hand trapped underneath Lydia's own smaller one as she guided him to the inside of her thighs and heat enveloped him.

"Fucking hell, Kitten'', Stiles swore with a gasping breath, his chest heaving as he tore his lips from her own.

He rested his forehead against hers, one hand smoothing back her wild curls as the other traced patterns onto her skin, his fingertips disappearing underneath the edge of lace before resurfacing.

The taxi driver in front of them cleared his throat, his eyes glancing awkwardly from the road to the rear view mirror. Lydia blushed, her grip falling from the mess that was Stiles' hair as she tugged the hem of her dress down. She inched back from the boy slightly, glad when he left his hand on her leg, his thumb stroking circles above her knee. His touch did everything to her - it made her feel weak and sent her flying high all at the same time. He looked at her through hooded eyes, whispered to her with kiss swollen lips that brushed against her skin. She had done that to him and Lydia felt fifteen feet tall.

The cab pulled into the campus, the huge, brick buildings illuminated by the street lights. Many windows in the dorms and apartments were still alive with light, shadows moving in them as students partied with friends or hung out of their balconies with smoke trailing from their lips.

The inside of the car was silent and burning with electricity when the driver pulled up outside of Stiles' apartment - the boy murmuring directions distractedly as Lydia sat close beside him, her bare skin under his touch. He threw money into the driver's hand, his heated gaze trained on Lydia's ass as she crawled out of the back seat and into the cool, night air. They didn't see the car drive away as they pulled themselves into each other, their mouths meeting, hot and feverish.  
It was the middle of the night, the wind teased the branches of the trees and their were no clouds to hide the navy, star filled sky. But to Lydia - with Stiles' wrapped around her and his lips on hers, it was as if the goddamn sun had just fallen from the galaxies above.

The stairs became her enemy as Lydia tried to climb them, her legs becoming tangled with Stiles' as they tripped and fell to the fourth floor; their laughter swallowed by moans and kisses. By the time they reached the third level, Stiles' hands were inside Lydia's dress, his rough palms brushing the sides of her breasts and making her breath come in gasps. He bit at her lip as she clawed through his hair - the girl becoming frustrated when she couldn't reach his lips as she swayed dangerously in her too high heels.

When the apartment door was flung open, Stiles fell into it with Lydia wrapped around his waist, his hands under her dress and caressing all of the soft skin and silky lace that he could find. His keys fell to the floor with a noise that was ignored - or possibly not even heard - and the boy used his foot to kick the door shut behind them.

They stumbled into the dark apartment, the shadows from the moonlight falling across their bodies and Lydia toed off her heels as her legs were wrapped around Stiles' back. They dropped to the floor with a thump and when Stiles let Lydia slide down his body, she only reached his shoulders.

"That's better''.

He grinned down at her, strawberry blonde curls falling across her wide eyes and swollen lips. His own face was flushed, heat rising across his cheeks and down his body. The girls dress hung from her small frame, one strap slipping precariously from her shoulder. Stiles tucked his fingers underneath it, his knuckles running back and forth along her skin and making her shiver. He tugged gently and Lydia smirked as she stepped forward, Stiles' lips falling onto her own immediately.

The boys hands cradled Lydia's face, his thumb dragging over the corner of her full lips as he kissed her. They swayed together, lost in each other's touch as their mouths moved more impatiently, more feverish and desperate.

Their breathes turned heavier as their bodies crushed together, Lydia's arms wound around Stiles' neck, her small frame stretching as she stood on her toes. Stiles' hands moved from her face and down her sides, relishing the feel of her bare skin. His arms wrapped around her waist and he moved backwards with her, the dining table colliding with them and he grinned against her lips when she squealed.  
He lifted her up easily and perched her on the edge of the table. His hands fell to her knees, running up the bare skin until they disappeared under her dress and he slowly spread them. Lydia held her breath as the boy stepped between the space he created, closer than ever and his lips barely brushing her own as they froze in the moment.

Tension drowned them, it left the pair speechless and gripping onto the edge of reality. Lydia didn't know what was happening, what she was going to do or say tomorrow, she didn't care either. All that mattered right now was Stiles Stilinski.

"Kitten", Stiles voice was low, and almost growl and his eyes were closed as he spoke. He was close to the girl, his lips just brushing hers when he talked, "If you want to stop… you're going to have to tell me now''.

Lydia swallowed heavily, her lip tucked tightly between her teeth. She shook her head softly, her hair falling messily down her back and her bottom lip dragging over Stiles'. His hands on her thighs tightened, his fingers curling around the insides of her sensitive skin.

"Don't wanna stop'', Lydia's voice was a hoarse whisper, her eyes searching Stiles' as they opened, his usual warm gold irises now pits of melted chocolate.

His lips quirked upwards at one side and his hands travelled higher underneath her dress, his fingertip dancing over the lace that was torturing him.

"No?'' He asked, his eyebrows raised and his lids hooded.

"No'', Lydia told him, grasping the boy by the nape of his neck and pulling him to her. Their lips collided once more, each time hotter and deeper than the last. Stiles tilted his head, moving closer to her, pulling her into him by her hips. The boy groaned when Lydia whimpered, their noises of appreciation and agreement lost between breathy sighs and quick lips.

"Y'sure?'' Stiles' words were murmured and distorted as Lydia pressed her lips to his; soft, gentle kisses that tasted like candy apples and felt like fucking velvet.

The girl nodded again, pressing kisses to his lips, his jawline, his neck. She smirked into his skin as he dropped his head back, a throaty moan escaping from his chest as she peppered her lips over his skin. Lydia's hands ran over his sides, the material of his t-shirt suddenly becoming irritating. The girl tugged at the hem, her lips falling into a pout.

"What do you want?'' He chuckled into her skin, entirely too turned on by the girl with her impatient hands and kisses that were hotter than hell.

Lydia didn't answer straight away, instead taking her time to slip the boy's shirt up and over his head, holding back a moan as his familiar bare chest came into view. She chucked the offending material into the dark corners of the living room - appreciating the way Stiles' hair was artfully mussed. His jeans hung low on his hips and her hands immediately sought out the warmth of his chest as she rested them there.

"I want you to call me Kitten and take me to bed'', Lydia whispered against his lips, smiling when he swore back, his voice breaking between his words. There was no smirk on Stiles' face at that moment and his eyes were almost black when he looked at her.

"You're going to fucking kill me woman'', Stiles groaned, his lips crushing to Lydia's for a quick, heated kiss. He pulled away with another moan, one hand torturing the edge of her underwear and the other cupping her chin, "tell me that this isn't going to fuck up our weird, dysfunctional friendship''.

Lydia let out a soft laugh, leaning forward to catch his lips in a kiss once more and run her hands down the length of his body; trailing down his abdominal muscles and hooking her fingers into his jeans.

"Stiles, please…'', her words were a plea and her voice was a whimper.

"Kitten, I'll give you orgasms all damn night but you need to answer me first''.

Stiles' fingers finally ran up and over the girls hips, curling around the lace edge that sat low on her stomach. He hooked them into the band, his lips hovering over Lydia's as their foreheads rested together and their noses bumped.

"I'm waiting, Kitten'', Stiles gave a playful tug on the material and Lydia's stuttered gasp fell onto his parted lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Um, NSFW? I've NEVER wrote anything like this before. I'm going to go hide under my bed now.

 _"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

 _my discothèque, Juliet teenage dream,_

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me"._

His hands were playing havoc on her skin, his mouth hovering so close to her own, grazing her lips before pulling away again. The boy, shaking with anticipation and panting with lust, was surprisingly calm. His words, although hoarse and low, were collected and sincere - piercing the through the dark room with shocking clarity.

"Lydia?''

"It won't'', Lydia whispered, her mind reeling and hardly registering what she was telling him. Of course the girl didn't want their friendship to be ruined, but more than anything in that moment, she wanted Stiles on top of her.

"Promise?'', Stiles asked, his teeth finding her bottom lip as he nibbled and teased. He released it in time for her to nod in agreement, her fingers curling around the nape of this neck, finding their way into the longer strands of his hair.

"Promise'', she told him.

"Good'', his voice rang with finality and his next movements made Lydia's heart beat faster.

His fingers that were still hooked around the delicate lace of her underwear finally moved. Stiles' golden eyes were set on Lydia's own shocked pair when he slowly dragged the material down her legs. The dark lace dropped from her feet and fell to the floor - and when Stiles moved back into her embrace and crushed his lips to hers - she felt completely naked despite the dress she still wore.

His warm hands cupped the back of her legs, encouraging Lydia to wrap them around his waist and she did so without protest. Their lips met again and again and again - each time building in heat and intensity. Lydia moaned into Stiles' kisses, his tongue seeking out her own and brushing past her lips, softer than a feather. His palms were rough as they skated over her legs, his hands brushing the hem of her dress higher and higher each time. She was fucking delirious.

Lydia's dress was nothing more than air on her skin, being shifted with each pass of the boy's touch. Her delicate strap slipped off of her shoulder, revealing more of her body, more of her bare skin. She pressed her chest to Stiles' own naked one - and they both groaned aloud at the feel of each other.  
Kisses turned urgent, messy and heated; their teeth clashed and Stiles chuckled into her parted lips when she used her legs to pull her into his body.

No one would have been able to tell them apart, they moulded into one shape, a single body with a mess of limbs that were intent on touching every sliver of naked skin they could.

"Bedroom", Lydia mumbled.

"I could have sworn that about a week ago, you refused to step a foot inside my bedroom", Stiles chuckled into Lydia's neck, his words whispered to her between kisses.

The girl chose to ignore him - instead tutting in exasperation before she moaned - Stiles effectively cut off her complaint as brought the back of his hand to her head, crushing their lips together and sweeping his tongue back into her mouth.

Stiles kissed like he lived out each day, Lydia deduced - smoothly, confidently and in a way that would probably get him slapped. He smirked against her as she let out a gasp, her hands curling uselessly upon his chest. Stiles' hands came up to grip Lydia's hips - nothing separating his touch on her skin under her dress.

"Bedroom, yeah?" Stiles grunted, his breathing quickly becoming laboured as his hands mapped out Lydia's tiny waist, the delicate ripples of her ribs. His fingertips trailed up the sides of her breasts and back down again, and he smirked when he felt her sharp intake of breath.

He took Lydia's moan as a sign of agreement and he wasted no time in grabbing her small body and lifting her back up from the table. Together, wrapped around each other and panting into the others parted lips, they stumbled across the dark apartment. The scrap of lace that was Lydia's underwear was left at their feet, the only evidence left behind that proved their relationship had stepped up a level.

The boy's hands cupped her body to his, their lips melded together as they both bumped into door frames and tripped over gym bags and textbooks on the floor.

The want that coursed through them was like nothing they had felt before. Stiles was hard under his jeans, his belt buckle digging into him irritatingly and the way that Lydia was grinding against him was more pain than pleasure at that point. Not that he ever wanted her to stop.  
His hands roamed underneath her dress, her naked skin like a drug to him - the expanse of her back, the dip in her waist, the curve of her ass - he felt starved for her.  
When the finally reached the end of the narrow corridor, they went into Stiles' room in the same way that they usually did - with a bang.

The door hit the back of the wall, bouncing off of it noisily. It was ignored and suddenly, the sounds of Lydia's gasps and moans were the only things Stiles could hear - they were the only things he wanted to ever hear again. Lydia squealed when her ass was placed on the cool surface of the boys chest of drawers, the little bit of extra height allowing her to kiss Stiles more deeply; their lips perfectly aligned. She kept her legs wound around the boy's waist, using them to pull him into her. Lydia was quickly becoming impatient and she wiggled her body, shifting slightly against Stiles in a way that had him swearing into their kiss.

"Kitten, you need to stop that'', Stiles ground out, one hand on her thigh as he tried to still her.  
The girl pouted and shook her head slowly, her lips just grazing against the boys as she brought her hand to the buckle of his belt. Stiles let out a hiss of breath, his forehead falling against her own.

"You're going to be the death of me, I fucking swear''.

Lydia let out a quiet laugh, "I believe you've said something like that before'', she looked up at the boy from under her lashes, her fingers working his belt buckle. She smiled before shooting a line at him that once fell from his own lips: " _Do I make you nervous, Stiles?''_

Stiles answered with blunt honesty like always, his smooth attitude and confidence suddenly plummeting to the floor with his jeans. He stepped out of the denim, thankful that he had already managed to toe of his socks as they passed the kitchen.

"Yes'', he swallowed heavily, his Adam's apple bobbing as he wondered how the fuck she got him out of his jeans so fast, "Kitten, you fucking _terrify_ me''.

Lydia dove into him, her lips meeting his with such force than she tipped off the surface she was perched on. Stiles' arms circled her, breaking her fall as she slipped down his body to the floor. Her dress was dropping from her shoulders, becoming painfully close to sliding from her frame and sending Stiles to his knees. He tucked a finger under the thin strap, holding onto it like a lifeline as they careered towards the bed. The boy hit the edge of the mattress first and he fell into the same spot where he'd woken up beside Lydia that morning.

She fell on top of him, her small frame hardly doing any damage as her legs landed on either side of his hips. The boys black underwear was the only thing that stood out to her in the darkness of the room and Lydia could no longer ignore how hard he was underneath her. She was pressed into him, her bare body still hidden underneath the dress that was pushed up precariously by her thighs.  
Stiles lay back on the pillows and he stared up at her, his chest heaving as his hands found her knees, her thighs, her hips. The moon shone in the open window behind the girl, her messy hair a halo of rose gold around her face, her lips puffy and swollen from his kisses. Stiles swore out loud.

If Stiles could count the amount of girls he had slept with, or fooled around with, or kissed - he would realise that they were almost all nameless faces, girls who had never spent more than a handful of naked hours in his room. They were girls who shed their clothing and moaned excitedly at his slightest touch, girls who loved to think they had him under their thumbs. And sometimes Stiles thought they did too, especially when they put their mouths on him, or spoke dirty, crude words into his ear.  
But now, with Lydia above him, he knew what it felt like to have no fucking control and no desire to have it back. He knew how good it felt to go slow, to tease, to touch, to learn - how fucking amazing it was when Lydia blushed under his stare and tentatively rocked her body over his dick.

"Jesus, fucking Christ, Kitten - stop, _stop_...'' Stiles tore himself away from the bed, sitting up so suddenly that he had to grab Lydia so she didn't fall off of him. He held her to him, his hands splayed across her naked back as he tried so hard to get his breathing under control.

The fact that Lydia had only ever been with one other guy suddenly resonated in her mind, her inexperience overtaking the confidence she had once felt. She seemed to shrink in Stiles' lap, her fingers curling around his broad shoulders as she clung to him - desperate not to slip off of his knee and embarrass herself.

"That was too fucking good'', Stiles told her, his voice a harsh whisper as he panted into her neck. He gripped her waist through her dress, his mussed hair brushing Lydia's jaw as he tried to keep himself together. She was so warm on top of him, so warm and wet and soft under her dress.

"Yeah?'' Lydia asked, her own words coming out as nothing more than a rush of breath. She had never really heard words like those coming from Jackson - he was quiet with his pleasure, fast and usually rushed with his touches in his childhood bedroom, his mother looming in the kitchen downstairs. But he was gentle with her, he always was; from their first time to their last, always afraid he would hurt her, or break her.

Never had a boy picked Lydia up the way Stiles had, never had she been wrapped around someone - pinned between them and a wall. Never had a boy looked at Lydia the way Stiles was now, his eyes hooded, his bowed lips parted and one hand up her dress.  
Stiles nodded at her, chuckling under his breath without humour. Her wide, innocent gaze was fucking killing him and it as a complete contrast to how she was spread out on his lap for him. She looked goddamn delectable.

"You're something else, Lydia Martin'', Stiles bit his lip as she raised her eyebrows at him and smirked in response. It quickly fell from her face when the boy nudged one dress strap from her shoulder, watching with dark, sparkling eyes as it fell away from her skin.

The tops of her breast were revealed and Stiles almost whimpered at the sight. The thought that she had been out all night, dancing and pressed up against his without a bra on only made him harder. His other hand slipped from the smooth skin on the inside of her leg to her other shoulder and he fingered the second strap delicately. Stiles' eyes met Lydia's and he raised his eyebrows at her in a silent question - asking her permission before he stripped her of the black fabric.

Rather than answer with words, Lydia swallowed harshly; her breath stuttering before she dipped her shoulder, her body ridding itself of both the strap and Stiles' touch. When the boy dropped the black material from his grasp, it fell into the dark air and with it, so did her dress. It pooled around her waist, the only thing keeping her for being entirely naked before the boy - the material gathered in a bunched circle, baring her navel, her panting ribs, her breasts.

They fell into each other without another word, one of Stiles' hands running up the side of Lydia's waist, dipping into her curves before settling over breasts, his deft fingers teasing over her nipple while she gasps into his lips. He kissed her, deep, soft and with everything he had. Lydia rocked against him in response, making the cutest fucking noises he had ever heard - she was mewling and whimpering against his lips, her body wriggling for release against his knee, seeking out any friction she could. He could feel her soft skin against him and he was going to lose it.

"Stiles'', she breathed into him, her lips melting into his own before being replaced with her teeth. She nipped and nibbled at him impatiently, the taste of tequila and cherry vodka still sweet in their mouths.

"Shh, I know'', he soothed her, his words soft and his hands softer.

They caressed her, making her fall into him, against him - she ground down on his lap, his boxers the only thing between them. Lydia whined as his tongue met her skin, his lips peppering kisses across her collarbone before finding her breasts. His tongue swept over her nipple, making her cry out - the mix of alcohol and Stiles quickly becoming too much.  
The girl sucked in a breath as the boy continued to work his lips over her sensitive skin and she boldly took the hand that was on her leg into her own. She intertwined their hands, her smaller one over his larger and slowly, she guided him up her leg. Stiles' kisses faltered on her skin and he lifted his head from her chest, his hooded eyes meeting her own gaze. His lips lifted into a small smile, one that held a little awe and disbelief before it fell into an " _o_ ''.

His fingers grazed over the juncture at her thighs and bare, soft, warm skin met his touch. They both let out loud moans simultaneously, their foreheads bumping as they moved closer. Lydia panted in his lap, her tiny hands clawing at his shoulders as she tried to stay grounded. Their chests pressed together and suddenly everything was skin on skin - gold looking into green.

"Oh god'', Lydia whimpered, her eyes seeking out something, anything is Stiles' heated gaze that would tell her this was okay.

"I've got you, Kitten, c'mon'', Stiles coaxed gently, his stare holding her own with a mix of confidence and utmost tenderness. She was shaking in his arms, rubbing her small body over his own and Stiles closed his eyes and let his head fall forward as she tried to gain friction. He was close, so fucking close..

But he stilled her, one hand curling around her waist as he held her to him, their lips barely touching as they shared the same breath. Their eyes were open despite their closeness, the heat and intimacy of the situation making every more electric, more fucking hot. His fingers swept over her and he hissed at how wet she was under his touch.  
Lydia whimpered again, her hands sweeping up and along Stiles' shoulders to his neck before her fingers scraped against his scalp, his hair bunched in her fingers. He growled at her, at the sensations and she sealed her lips to his in return - a searing kiss that left him fucking floating.

The girl kept squirming in his arms, her body desperately trying to seek out his feather light touch, his teasing fingers that skimmed along her outer thighs and over her sensitive skin before pulling away again. Lydia was damn near climbing up him by the time his fingers parted her, her breaths falling in heavy pants.

In a move that was so skilful it should have worried her, Stiles held Lydia tightly to him before flipping them over and onto the bed.

He lay over her, his breathing erratic as his eyes raked over her. She was a hot mess spread out on his bed, her hair nothing more than tangled waves and her eyes shining in the moonlight. Her lips were swollen and parted as she stared up at him with pleading eyes, her dress nothing more than a scrap of black material around her hips.  
Stiles didn't have the bravery to slip it down her legs, there was a finality in them both being completely naked that he wasn't sure either of them were ready for. Besides, he had seen everything Lydia wanted him to see already.

Lydia lay on her bad amongst the crumpled bedsheets and the pillow she had lay on that morning, Stiles stretched out beside her as he wasted no time in bringing his lips back to her own, his body half hovering over her own. His hand glided up her leg and the boy groaned into her mouth when she parted her knees for him, his fingers seeking out the place that was fucking aching to be touched.

He slipped one finger, two fingers inside her and he could have almost cried and how warm and wet she was for him. She whined at the feeling, her body wriggling across the mattress to get closer to him, if it were even possible. Her hands found purchase on his forearm, and she held herself there like an anchor. His muscles rippled under her touch as Stiles moved his fingers gently and slowly, revelling in how tight she was.  
The boy swore into her skin, listening to the noises Lydia made for him, watching her climb higher and higher - she was so fucking sensitive, everywhere, she reacted to him. To his lips, his tongue, his fingers, his hands - it sent him fucking wild and more turned on than he had ever been.

Lydia was clutching at him now, her hands barely grasping his arm before they would fall back onto the bed, fisting the sheets as her body arched into his own. His thumb stroked over her and he moved his fingers faster, deeper into her as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking gently on it.  
Her moans were hardly heard now, just quiet whimpers as she watched him watch her, her skin glistening in the warm, night air and her toes curling at the end of the bed.

"Close, Kitten?'' Stiles' voice was hoarse and it made Lydia burn all over. She nodded to him, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and she looked so fucking hot that Stiles let out another guttural moan. Without letting his fingers leave her, he pulled her body on top of him in another fluid motion, sitting them both back up until Lydia was straddling him once again.

"Stiles, I need - I want... need...'', Lydia whispered nonsense between panting breaths, her chest meeting the boys as he crushed her to him, his fingers working over her with a quick pace and an expert touch.

"I know, I know'', he soothed, his touch never ceasing, coaxing more and more pleasure from her.

Lydia moved with him, impatient and desperate. Her hips lifted and rolled with each gentle thrust of his fingers and Stiles' grip on her dress was like a vice when he allowed himself to lean back slightly, watching her ride his fingers and clutch the waistband of his boxers.  
Never in his life had he spent so much attention on trying to get a girl off, ignoring his own needs and arousal. He quickly deduced that watching Lydia like this was better than any sex he had ever had, he could have spent all night discovering ways to make her moan.  
But she was close - her little body moving faster, her hips rolling against his dick in a way that should have been fucking illegal. Curses fell from his mouth repeatedly and his tongue was peeking out from between his lips as Lydia ground her body down one more time.

And they both went off like a fucking atom bomb.

It had been almost seven years since Stiles had come in his boxers and he felt like a goddamn pre-teen all over again. But watching Lydia fall apart was one of the best things he had ever seen. She had stilled in his arms, her body going tight in every way possible before she let out a little moan that would stay with Stiles forever. Her hips twitched and she swayed slightly in his arms before falling into him - their chests crushed together and their bodies damp with exertion.

Stiles smoothed her hair back from her forehead, fucking loving the way she fit around him. Her arms felt like a dead weight as she curled them around his shoulders, her fingers tracing absent-minded patterns onto his skin. Before he could ask her if she was okay, the girl lifted her head and brought her lips to his own.

Their heated, impatient kisses quickly gave way for slow sweeps of their lips, their mouths slanting over each others in lazy strokes that left Lydia breathless. She was still shivering, not from the air on her bare skin but the feel of Stiles' fingers stroking over her sensitive thighs, bringing her down with rough palms and gentle touches.

No words were exchanged as Stiles let them fall backwards, Lydia still curled on top of his chest in the middle of the bed. His nosy, interrupting roommates were far from his mind but Stiles pulled a blanket over them just in case - bathing them in darkness and each other's still heavy breaths.


	16. NOTICE

Hi everyone,

This is just a little note to say although I started posting on here since I began writing, I'm choosing to no longer update on FF. I post on my tumblr, on wattpad and on AO3 - I choose to do so because I personally feel that they're easier to update and have a more user-friendly. If you wish to continue reading YSCWAW and my other stories, you can find them on the sites mentioned above. Chapter sixteen is already posted on the other sites!

Thank you for all your comments and views!

Panicattackkisses x


	17. It's Been a While

Hi. It's been quite some time since I posted on here but I thought I'd write a little message as an update of some sort. Despite not being active on this site I still get a lot of email alerts telling me people are favouriting, subscribing, commenting on my fics etc. Which is amazing.

I left YSCWAW at 16 chapters and it's now 100% completed on wattpad and tumblr at 30 chapters, as well as two new ongoing fics. If you wanna keep reading, find me on wattpad, tumblr and AO3 under panicattackkisses :)

Thansk for the continued support!

X


End file.
